Gundam SEED Rebuild
by MWSeraph
Summary: As pro- and anti-Coordinator factions threaten to tear the Earth Sphere apart, an assassination attempt on George Glenn is thwarted, changing the course of history. What happens to the Cosmic Era, now that George Glenn has survived a changed man?
1. Chapter 1 - A Life Saved

**Gundam SEED Rebuild**

 **Chapter 1 - A Life Saved**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. Adrian Lockheed and his family are OCs.**

 **Cosmic Era, Year 53**

 **Kennedy Space Center Museum, Florida, Atlantic Federation - America**

Lt. Commander Adrian Lockheed, a 33-year old Atlantic Federation naval officer with short dark brown hair and a light skin tone, walked about the museum of the Kennedy Space Center. It was a crowded place, owing to the increased interest in space exploration, especially after the successful Jupiter Exploration mission nearly thirty years ago. As he was on leave from the Pensacola Naval Base, Commander Lockheed figured that he would take the opportunity to visit the world-famous space center from which America launched humanity into deep space to the Moon and beyond. Now, it served as the Atlantic Federation Federal Aeronautics and Space Administration's research and development arm and an archive to continuously inspire the public.

Adrian was looking for one exhibit in particular, a rather recent and enormous addition to the ubiquitous lunar modules, rovers, and satellites that dominated the scene. True enough, he could easily spot the model of a massive deep space exploration ship on display in the center of the expanded museum; the Tsiolkovsky. It was the famed vessel that was designed and piloted by his hero, George Glenn, who also happened to be the first confirmed Coordinator in the world. While the whole world squabbled over his status as a genetically enhanced individual, and the resulting Coordinator boom from his revelations during the Jupiter mission, Adrian could honestly care less. Even though he was a Natural, he could only be inspired by the man who helped to improve the lives of many people living in the Cosmic Era. It was only unfortunate that radical groups like Blue Cosmos were allowed to run rampant, terrorizing Coordinators and Naturals who sympathized with them. Whether on the Earth or in the PLANTS in space, Blue Cosmos' radical environmentalism seemed to sink to newer lows by the day.

Even the sacred halls of the Atlantic Federation's Federal Assembly were not immune to the Coordinator controversy, as the pro-Coordinator Constitutional Republican Party and the Workers Party duked it out over legislative priorities, both directly and indirectly involving Coordinators. Blue Cosmos even had their fringe political arm, the Nature Party throwing political grenades into the mix, further polarizing the government. While they were by no means the majority, the Workers Party leadership was known to give them a lot of deference, as their presence in the Atlantic Federation's largest cities and influence in global corporations meant control over significant voting blocks. The Constitutional Republican Party in the Federal Senate and House of Commons fought hard to stifle the growing influence of the Nature Party over the Assembly, but it was not an easy fight as they were the minority in both chambers. This also had the effect of handicapping federal law enforcement and the military in defending against anti-Coordinator terror domestic and abroad.

Adrian wanted to take his mind off of the troubles that the military was facing right now, and enjoy the good things that George Glenn brought to space exploration and colonization. As he walked towards the exhibit, Adrian marveled at the design of the ship. It was as large as some of the old shuttle boosters he had seen, yet thanks to Glenn's engineering, it was capable of traversing the distance between Earth and Jupiter within a relatively speedy seven years, and then return by harnessing the gas giant's hydrogen as fuel. It was because of this innovation that regular commercial and military travel in space became possible.

"Incredible..." Adrian mouthed, remembering seeing the ship on live television as a boy. If anything, seeing the ship in person made him feel young and curious again. Turning his head, though, he was in for the surprise of his life.

Standing a few feet away from Adrian, was a group of college students congregating around an older man. Some of the college students were Coordinators, some easy to make out with their more varied hair and eye colors, with the rest being Naturals. However, it was the man in the center who caught his attention. Adrian's eyes widened in recognition.

It was George Glenn, in the flesh.

George Glenn was talking with the students, who were clearly interested and smiling at what he was talking about. If Adrian had to guess, it was concerning that fateful mission to Jupiter, where he found Evidence 01. He was looking back and forth between the model of his ship and the students, with a clear expression of nostalgia on his friendly face.

Adrian wanted to go over to the man, and actually say hello to his childhood hero. Yet, he felt a little sheepish and shy, not wanting to geek out in front of people, especially young adults. However, it was then that something flashed out in the corner of his eye. Reacting, he glanced over to a young man in a green jacket with a wide-eyed expression of anger and jealousy, pulling something out of his waistband and pointing it in Glenn's direction. The naval officer's eyes registered a Glock handgun in the man's hand. It was then that he saw the danger.

"GUN!" Adrian's voice echoed throughout the hall. It was then that a security guard noticed the young man pointing the gun, and reached for his own gun. The shooter responded first, firing five shots that hit the guard in the chest, sending him collapsing to the floor. People screamed and ran away in terror at the sound of the shot. It was then that the shooter looked at Adrian with rage, his surprise attack having been foiled. The naval officer jumped behind a display lunar module, narrowly avoiding getting hit by bullets.

George Glenn and the students around him saw what was happening, and made a break for the exits. Unfortunately, the shooter caught on, and fired several shots. The bullets hit a female student and a male student, with the latter falling on and tripping Glenn. George Glenn hit his head on the floor, stunning him for a bit.

"Ow..." George groaned in pain, temporarily dazed. As he regained his senses, he found himself surrounded by two of his injured students. He gasped to see blood on the back of their shirts. He could hear a choking sound from the girl beside him. George's eyes widened as he deduced that one of the bullets hit her in a lung. "Oh, God no!" He put his hands on her back, trying to apply pressure. However, his spine chilled as he heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. He looked up to see the young angry man in the green jacket, inserting another magazine into his pistol and racking it.

The shooter looked towards the male student he shot. "Look what you made me do..." he murmured, "you just made me shoot my fellow Naturals, you freak! Coordinators like you cause nothing but violence and hatred!"

George Glenn could only look on in bewilderment and fear. For perhaps the first time in his life, he really feared that he was going to die at the hands of a madman.

"Well, here's a my final message to you, demon..." The man pointed his gun, with tears and clenched teeth. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

George shut his eyes, ready for his demise. Gunshots rang out, but after a second, George realized that he had not been hit. He opened his eyes to see his would-be killer collapse to the ground in pain. The gunman clutched his right shoulder and left waist in pain; he had been shot by someone else. It was then that George got a good look of his savior running up to him. It was a young Atlantic Federation Navy officer in his blue uniform, carrying a compact handgun in his hands.

Adrian Lockheed ran up to the assailant and kicked the gun away from him. He trained his concealable .45 caliber handgun on the shooter. "Don't move," he ordered, "or I'll shoot again!" The young man looked at him, and with rage still in his eyes, he begrudgingly raised a bloody hand in surrender. Seeing that he was not going to put up a fight, Adrian glanced over to George Glenn. "Call the police, and get them to send an ambulance here!"

Still not getting over the shock of the shooting, the First Coordinator nonetheless had the faculties to reach for his cellphone and dial 911, explaining what was happening.

* * *

George Glenn followed his two students as they were led out on stretchers into two of the ambulances called to the scene. The paramedics were working hard on the girl as she was in the most critical condition from her lung wound. He was also followed by Commander Lockheed, who was now apprehensive and on guard for more potential attackers. The two men watched as the two students were loaded up and driven away in haste to the nearest hospital. It was then that George calmed down enough to finally face the man who saved him.

"Thank you... and sorry... about all of this..." George shook Adrian's hand in weary gratitude.

"I just did what any good citizen would do," Adrian replied. He glanced over to see the police sealing off the area with tape, while the shooter was carried out on a stretcher with rifle-toting SWAT officers flanking him. The rest of the police were scanning the area for additional threats.

Adrian frowned at the man who glared at George with hatred in his eyes. He had just tried to kill his hero out of some twisted idea that he was responsible for the violence and hatred involving Coordinators. Then again, it was quite typical for these kinds of people to project blame onto their intended victims.

George himself was deeply bothered by what had transpired. Sure he encountered verbal opposition and insults to his name, but this was by far beyond what he would expect, especially from what a man who should be going to college instead of shooting up a place.

It was then that the officers approached the two. One of them came forward and asked, "so can either one of you tell us what happened here today?"

"Well..." George Glenn began, his photographic memory being too vivid for his liking now, "I was just with students on a tour from the University of Daytona when I heard the gunshots ring out. I was helping to rush the tour to the exits when he shot those two who fell on me..." Adrian could detect the tension in his voice over those particular students who were injured. "Next thing I knew was that he was right on top of me with his gun, ranting about how I caused the shooting..."

"And that was when I stepped in," Adrian replied next.

"Excuse me?" The officer questioning them perked up.

"I was the one who called out 'gun' before he shot a security guard," Adrian explained, "he tried to shoot me too, but I get to cover just as he turned his attention to Mr. Glenn here. I got the chance to pull out my gun and shoot him before he could fire another shot."

"If it hadn't been for him, I'd be a dead man," George replied.

The officer looked between the two, and seeing that they had nothing more to tell, he closed his notebook.

"Well, George Glenn," the officer said, "not only are you an accomplished Coordinator, but a really lucky one indeed."

"I wonder if there's such a thing as a luck gene," the other officer jested.

George wasn't laughing though. Still, he wondered if it was just luck or something else played a role. In his mind, he could only thank God that Adrian had been in the area. And yet... something else seemed wrong here. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey patchworker!" George and Adrian turned to see a sizeable group of protesters jeering and shouting at them.

"Space monster!"

"Nazi!"

"Patchworker!"

"Space freak!"

"Test tubie!"

"It's your fault, Coordinator!"

"Fascist space monster gotta go, hey hey! Go home!" The protesters began to chant menacingly as the police gathered to make a wall, blocking them from George Glenn and the scene.

Adrian narrowed his eyes at the group. A few others were trying to break up the majority, but to no avail.

The police officer sighed, "its those darn protestors again. These kids from Orlando and out of state keep going around and stirring up crowds when these kinds of crimes occur. They're being brainwashed in these colleges by Blue Cosmos and their radical socialist enablers."

George Glenn had nothing to say, as he drank in the sight of the police and protestors scuffling over his presence. Looking to the side, he could see fear and silent anger in the eyes of the locals, some of it at him, but mostly at the shooter and the throng of protestors supporting his actions. 'My goodness, have I been so blind all this time?'

The officer turned to the young AF Navy officer with an apologetic expression. "Mr. Lockheed, I think you and Mr. Glenn here should head home. The last thing we need is a riot on our hands. We can assign a police escort for VIPs, as you two are subjects to the crime."

Adrian nodded in agreement. Glaring one last time at the protestors, he then nudged George's shoulder."You can stay with me for the night, Mr. Glenn."

With a solemn glance towards the opposing crowds, George accepted, "thank you young man. Just call me, George, please."

* * *

Adrian drove up to the hotel he was staying at. It was a modest hotel, but the staff were quite hospitable. Right beside him in the car was the celebrity Coordinator and scientist, George Glenn. He had not said a thing since the shooting, and was lacking his usual smile. If anything, he had been staring out of the window in contemplation.

"We're here," Adrian said as he parked the car. Shutting off the engine, he and Glenn got out of the car. Glenn looked towards the entrance, where police cruisers were positioned, red and blue lights flashing as they barricaded the place. "Come on," Adrian prompted George. The two went inside the lobby.

To George, it felt like an enormous relief to be out of the public for a while. "I can't thank you enough, Adrian, for saving my life," he said.

"It was nothing," Adrian humbly replied, "I couldn't stand by and let a massacre unfold." He rang the bell for service.

The receptionist turned to face them. "Hello? Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey, Charlie, I'm having another guest staying for the evening," Adrian informed.

The receptionist then looked towards the older man. He rubbed his eyes and did a double take.

"Is that...?" he whispered. "...who I think it is?"

"It's... a long story..." Adrian replied. The receptionist then saw the police cruisers posted outside.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"A crime story is what happened," Adrian replied, "George needs a safe place tonight."

The receptionist nodded. "Very well," he said. "And it's a bit of an honor, really."

George was touched at the kindness he was receiving. As the two went upstairs, George began to start a chat with the young man.

"So, why are you even here?" he asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see the new exhibit for your Jupiter Exploration," Adrian told him, "I'm a big fan of your space exploration and military service."

Glenn smiled. "I appreciate it," he said. Then his smile faded. "But... what is happening here?" he asked. "Why did that young man hate me so much? I thought..."

"It's the hip thing on our college campuses and in the media right now," Adrian sighed as he opened the door, "it's the cool thing to proclaim love for the environment and all things green, while Coordinators and supporters are being slandered as freaks and Nazis for the mobs to harass and beat down on."

Glenn's mouth fell open. "Why...?" he asked. "Who could be...?"

"Blue Cosmos," Adrian replied, "you heard that guy say, 'for the preservation of our blue and pure world'. Their version of a blue and pure world means doing away with Coordinators by any means necessary."

Now Glenn was worried. "But why? We're just as human as anyone else."

"Not to them..." Adrian said as he laid down on his bed. He then threw a robe and towel to George, who caught them quite easily despite his age. "Help yourself to the shower."

"College student shoots up Kennedy Space Center Museum."

"This is ENN live with a breaking news report. At 2:00 PM US Eastern Time, a mass shooting involving Coordinator George Glenn has taken this small town community by surprise."

Adrian watched with unease and wariness. As he changed the channels, he saw that the shooting had spread across to the national media as more and more channels started reporting. However, what really troubled him was that the bias implicating George Glenn for the violence. Furthermore, it was too much to be coincidence that they were magnifying the coverage of protests against George Glenn.

"Hate and George Glenn have no home here!" One protestor chanted.

"Inhumans! You do not belong on Earth! Go back to space!"

"Humans are Naturals! Naturals are humans! You are artificial! An object!"

"We will fight this extraterrestrial scourge!"

"For our pure and blue world!"

"Nazi Coordinators go home! Supporters are fascist racists!"

But something seemed to catch his eye as he changed the channel to Hunter News.

It showed the headquarters of Glenn, Inc., and outside it stood counterprotestors. They had in their hands signs that said "Coordinators are humans!" and other things like "Blue Cosmos kills!" and "God made all!"

It was then that Adrian's phone rang. He looked at it, and saw that it was his wife, Martha. He didn't even waste a second in answering. "Hello, honey," he said.

"Adri! Thank the good Lord you are alright," Martha was breathless, "I heard from the news that there was a terrible shooting in Florida. I hope you are no where near the scene."

Adrian chuckled a little awkwardly. "They haven't exactly reported it now, have they?"

"What do you mean?" Martha asked over the line.

Adrian paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. He then sighed, "I was there when it happened."

Martha's voice was cut off in a gasp. "Oh, God...!" she whispered.

"That guy went totally nuts, and tried to kill George Glenn," Adrian spilled it, "if I hadn't taken out my gun and shot him, he would have killed Mr. Glenn."

"Adrian... thank the Lord," Martha sighed, "be careful with yourself. I'm not ready to be a widow and a single mother over here."

"You know it," he teased back.

As soon as he hung up, Glenn emerged from the shower. It was then that his own smartphone rang. The Coordinator picked it up, and a familiar voice came over the line. "George? You there?"

"Andria?" Glenn recognized the voice of the COO of his company, Glenn Inc.

"Yes. I'm sure you saw the news?" Andria Yamasaki asked. "I was worried when I heard you had been attacked."

"I'm alright, Andria," Glenn reassured her, "a kind young man saved my life. I'm just bunking out for the night in a safe place." Adrian smiled, seeing that Glenn had another friend to talk to.

"That's good to hear. I was so worried." Andria's voice suddenly was muffled as a new voice came on the line. "George, you had me so worried!" Another female voice shouted, causing George to move the phone away from his ear. Adrian's eyebrow quirked up a little in amusement.

"Helen, Helen, please calm down," George Glenn reassured the woman that was his Natural wife, "I'm not dead here."

"As you can see, your wife was in hysterics when she heard the news," Andria explained. "I decided to call you as soon as she came into the room." Then her voice became serious. "George, we've got anti-Coordinator protestors outside the office. Most of them are supporters of Blue Cosmos, and well... it's got me worried. So I have the guards on standby for crowd control in case fights break out."

"I see..." George paused to process what was happening.

"We'll be in contact. But as it stands, I'm beginning to suspect that this is not a coincidence," Andria remarked. Glenn had to admit that maybe she had a good point. Her keen intuition was one of the reasons he had selected her to be his COO for his company. It also helped she wasn't an easy person to break, having been in the military for some years prior. Her ability to remain focused with laser precision on the company's policies of fair dealings and employment regardless of genetic typing was another reason.

"Understood, keep my wife safe for me until I figure out what else is going on. Lock all the doors, and if you have to leave, go through the back," George ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Andria replied with military crispness. Glenn chuckled a bit as he hung up the phone. No sooner had Glenn hung up, that Hunter News flashed with an update. He and his Natural companion turned to see what was up on the screen. There appeared Dean Banner, the famed conservative commentator of Hunter News. With rich dark hair and a face not unlike Sean Hannity of American fame, he was one of the network's top-rated personalities.

"This is Dean Banner this afternoon with an update on the assassination attempt on George Glenn."

Glenn felt his breath hitch as he saw the hospital come on screen. Dean's face was steely and professional, but his eyes betrayed the tension over what he was going to say.

"At 3:26 PM Eastern Time, two of the victims wounded in this horrific shooting have been reported dead from their wounds."

Adrian grimaced at hearing that two of the young people he tried to save became fatalities anyways.

"The names of the two victims have been released by authorities. Both are identified as Stanford Walton and Brynn Dane, a male Natural and female Coordinator. They are students from the University of Daytona present with a tour led by George Glenn at the space center."

Adrian looked to George, to see the man hiding his lips behind his hand. The spark that was normally present in his eyes had faded, as the images of the smiling deceased appeared on the screen from their school. George closed his eyes as his head was spinning from the news. The Natural didn't know what to say. In all honesty... this horrified him. Both men were terrified. And all because of one young man who hated Coordinators.

They had no idea just how big things were going to get in the fight to bring light back into the shadows.

* * *

This is my first Gundam SEED fanfic after a long hiatus. I hope to bring fresh ideas to a Gundam SEED AU where George Glenn survives his assassination, and changes the course of CE history in the process. I hope you all will be interested and support me in this endeavor.

Special thanks to Titanic X for her support and OCs!


	2. Chapter 2 - A Man Changed

**Gundam SEED Rebuild**

 **Chapter 2 - A Man Changed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. Adrian Lockheed, Mark Lockheed, Dean Banner, and Helen Glenn are my OCs. Andria Yamasaki is TitanicX's OC.**

* * *

" _There are no easy answers, but there are simple answers. We must have the courage to do what we know is morally right."_

 _\- Ronald Reagan, 40th President of the United States_

* * *

 **Cape Canaveral, Florida, CE 53**

George Glenn and Adrian Lockheed watched as Hunter News covered the families of the two dead students in grief inside the hospital lobby. Neither man said anything, but for George Glenn, the sorrowful faces of the students' families, and their greyed-out university photos were seared into his memory.

"Now this studio has reports coming in from the Brevard County Sheriff that the perpetrator of this shooting is a University of South Florida student who has been found to be in illegal possession of his firearm," Dean Banner announced, "here is a segment from the sheriff's press release just minutes ago."

The image then changed over to the sheriff, who was clearly looking distraught as well as angry. "So far the investigation has been ongoing, but what evidence we do possess indicates that this young man was acting on his own accord, although some fellow students have speculated him to be in league with Blue Cosmos, which, as many already know, is starting to contaminate our young people on campus across the country."

George Glenn's eyes were fixed to the screen as the sheriff continued to read from his transcript.

"One of the most troubling findings of this investigation that we've found is that the suspect's social media accounts contained discussions and details about his intent to assassinate Mr. Glenn. While we are still tracing where he sourced the firearm, our office has also determined that the car that he used to drive up to this county is not registered to him. Additionally, he was driving with a license determined to be falsified, likely to cover the unexplained absences from his college."

After a pause, the Sheriff ended with, "this office will continue to work with the Bureau of Public Safety in this investigation. We will continue to update you as new information comes in."

The screen returned to Dean Banner. "While we won't draw conclusions as the investigation continues," he went on, "it hasn't taken long for the leadership of the Workers Party and their allies in the mainstream media to make their own."

The image then shifted to show a man standing outside his office. "As you can see, the Coordinator George Glenn is nothing more than a violent mobster! His so-called efforts have culminated in two young promising individuals dying at his hands!" the politician declared. "And he has done nothing to ensure that this issue of Coordinators is addressed on our terms!"

Adrian shook his head at the sight of the angry representative from Massachusetts. The representative wasn't finished though, "I also put the blame on those damn Republicans for doing nothing about the Coordinators and the gun violence on our streets. When is enough going to be enough!?"

The TV image then shifted to another representative, this one being a Workers representative from the state of Ontario. "What happened in Florida was most atrocious," he stated, "but it's no uncertainty the kind of controversy that Mr. Glenn seems to court."

George Glenn could not believe what he was hearing. After a tragedy involving two innocent lives, there were people out there trying to spin narratives to make it look like that he was responsible for the shooter's actions. Unfortunately, the commentary shown from other channels by Dean Banner was not any better.

"George Glenn has prompted this sort of violence by the very nature of his character and arrogance as a privileged Coordinator!"

"George Glenn is an abomination, so it's natural that he inspires abominable actions."

And another. "By virtue of his white and Coordinator privilege, George Glenn naturally invites the hatred and violence by those who are not of his racial status."

Adrian looked over to George Glenn. It was then that he saw something that no one else had seen; it looked as though there was a simmering indignity in his facial expression.

The last person Dean Banner was exposing was a senator from Ottawa. He was a notorious member of the fringe Nature Party, which was highly suspected to be the political arm of Blue Cosmos. What was unbelievable was that he seemed to be holding a rally on Capitol Hill, complete with angry demonstrators with placards denouncing Glenn and Coordinators by extension.

"...And so, you see the dangers that Coordinators, those abominations that call themselves humans, pose! The first one of his kind murdered two innocents, and now he... no IT... has the gall to declare that one of US, one of the TRUE humans, murdered those two students! He is nothing but a savage acting civilized! We, as Naturals, as Mother Earth's TRUE children, must act to eradicate this menace, once and for all!" the senator cried. "So, in the name of the Earth, in the name of Mother Gaia, we shall destroy all Coordinators! Let those Patchworkers feel our might and righteous fury!"

His words stirred the crowd into a frenzy, only for Dean to come on the air again. "As you all can see," he resumed, "Blue Cosmos and the far left in the Atlantic Federation have not wasted their time exploiting this shooting, denigrating Coordinators and Republicans alike, and even outright lying and shifting blame to their political opponents to fire up their radical base. Joining me tonight for reactions and debate are former BPS agent Daniel Pollack, and Worker Representative Hidalgo Cortes from South Florida."

The screen divided into three, with the two mentioned individuals joining Dean onscreen. "Thank you for coming on gentlemen."

Both men were Naturals, but both were on opposite ends of the ideology of Blue Cosmos. Daniel was more supportive of Coordinator rights, while Hidalgo was not.

"Hidalgo," Dean addressed the representative, "I'm sure that you agree that this was a tragedy your state suffered that should not have happened, but can we also agree that maybe your party should not be so quick to put Mr. Glenn through the gauntlet?"

"I do agree on that part, but one must also realize that it was due to his revelation that spurred this senseless violence," Hidalgo replied. "Regardless, I do not agree with the inciting of violence against innocents. Blue Cosmos may have some points on Coordinators, but they should be looking at this from a rational perspective, not coercing young minds to violence due to one's genes being different. That kind of violence will only encourage it to grow. We must act diplomatically, not on rage and hate. That will only tear us apart, not keep us united."

"Very funny, Hidalgo," Daniel shot back, "from the man whose party leadership regularly convenes with the Nature Party, a political arm of Blue Cosmos, not to mention accepting campaign and lobbying money from these far left environmentalist groups whose ideas of a blue and pure world seems to be making the streets run red with human blood. Dean, this is very typical of Blue Cosmos and its ideological brotherhood, to project onto their victims what they themselves do. This young man who shot up the space center was frequenting sites and accounts run by some of the most looney fringe activists affiliated or allied with Blue Cosmos. It is also a fact that Blue Cosmos has infiltrated the membership of student life groups and establishment academia to push their agenda onto potential future voters at their most impressionable stage in life."

Hidalgo tried to keep an eye twitch from forming at the insult, but maintained his cool. "I am only stating that we must not let violence run our country. That is all I am saying."

As Glenn heard this, his mind began to ponder.

"Then we should stop blaming Coordinators and Mr. Glenn for the wrongheaded decisions that individuals like the shooter make," Daniel argued back, "we are a country whose laws and traditions are based on individual responsibility and merit. We should be doing more to keep Blue Cosmos' radical methods from becoming mainstream, and unscrupulous politicians like the senator from Ottawa just now are using this to gin up more and more anger from the base, which sooner or later boils over into action."

"I think most people would agree that the rhetoric from Blue Cosmos encourages more and more confrontation," Dean Banner added, "and no one on that side seems to be calling for more rational discussion into the kinds of behavior that they deem acceptable."

Hidalgo, on screen, finally conceded as Adrian finally shut off the TV and glanced at his guest. George Glenn glanced out of his window, by then, the crowds of protesters and counter-protesters had mushroomed, and the local police presence increased as more patrolmen arrived and donned helmets and riot shields, trying to keep both sides separate. It was then that a bullhorn from the anti-Glenn protesters sounded off.

"We want George Glenn out of Florida! His anti-Natural hate and fascism have no home here!" With that, the crowd of protesters became even more raucous, threatening to overrun the police and the local counter protesters. George Glenn clenched his fist. It was enough.

The First Coordinator went into the restroom, and came out with his suit, still stained from the blood of the deceased students. He then briskly opened the door and walked out.

"George?" Adrian was befuddled as he followed him out of the room. "What are you-"

"I have to address this issue," Glenn replied. "It has to end. Now."

It was then that the AF Navy officer surmised what he was going to do. "But George, it's too dangerous!" He was concerned that the crowd was going to tear him to pieces.

"I don't care," Glenn replied. "It's best we address this before it starts to get out of hand." The two entered the lobby.

Seeing that Glenn was very determined, Adrian knew that he needed something. It was then that he grabbed the gentleman by the arm.

"Adrian, let go," Glenn politely, but firmly demanded.

"We can make our way out the back door," Adrian suggested, "I know of someone who can protect you!"

It was then that George Glenn saw how concerned his young companion was for his safety. Seeing that the police were now having to push back hard on the protesters, who were now throwing things and brandishing blunt weapons outside, Glenn realized that it would not do him or his apparent supporters well for him to be out there. "I take it that you have an idea, young man."

"My father has quite a bit of influence in AF politics," Adrian explained, "Blue Cosmos would have to get through him to get you."

It was then that the Coordinator celebrity had an epiphany. 'Powerful father... Lockheed...' Realizing who this young man really was, he voiced, "you're the son of Senator Mark Lockheed, aren't you?"

Adrian twitched in surprise a bit at that. 'He's sharp...' he thought to himself. "Why yes," he replied.

It was then that George Glenn's lips turned up, with purpose and fire in his eyes. "Then take me to him," he said, "I'll pay both our tickets for the next flight possible to Washington."

Adrian stared at George Glenn, caught off guard by his sudden change in cooperation. Then again, this was a man whose accomplishments included military service, sports, engineering, and space exploration. Adrian then nodded in agreement. "Consider it done!"

The officer then turned around and headed back up the stairs. "I'll bring the car to the back," Adrian said as he returned to his room, "you wait behind the back door, and wait for a text from me."

The Coordinator nodded. "Right." Then he faced him. "I can't thank you enough for doing this."

Adrian gave a thumbs up, and went back to get his car keys.

* * *

 **Washington D.C., Atlantic Federation Capital, CE 53**

Adrian and George Glenn stepped off their flight at Ronald Reagan National Airport. George Glenn had a change of clothes before they left Florida, now sporting a black business suit, with a fedora and shades concealing his face from view. Of course, it had been at Adrian's suggestion to go undercover, which was something he was glad for. The young man was very astute and cunning, he had to admit.

"There's our luggage," Adrian noted as their bags arrived in luggage claim. The two men wasted no time in claiming their stuff, then they quietly but quickly made haste towards the exit.

"If your father's information is correct," George said, "the driver he sent should recognize your face."

"Of course," Adrian said, "he's my father's chauffeur."

The duo made their way out to the exit, coming to where a car was waiting for them. The man peeked out of the driver's side and he gave a discreet nod to the naval officer.

"Good to see you," Adrian greeted.

"Likewise, and thank goodness you're safe," the driver reciprocated. He opened the passenger door for his guests. George was the first to go in, getting a feel for the quality leather seats. 'Senator Lockheed knows how to treat his guests,' he thought to himself.

Adrian quickly texted his father via smartphone that they had arrived. "Alexandria, Dad's house," he told the driver.

The man nodded and started to drive. The car pulled out of the airport, heading down the streets towards their destination, Adrian keeping an eye out for any potential mobs or assassins the whole way; not that there were any, but given the situation it didn't hurt to be too careful.

As they crossed over the Potomac, George had time to reflect on this new and challenging journey he was now embarking on. Before all this happened, he was never a particularly political individual. During his young and prime years, all he thought about was making the most of his abilities to make a living for himself and his family, while contributing a lot to the nation's technological and human development and the world at large. From his humble beginnings as the child of a working class family in Cincinnati, Ohio that was randomly selected by a top medical and genetics company, George had grown a large engineering firm of his own name, and donated lots of money to children's charity and college engineering programs for the youth, Natural and Coordinator alike. Now, because two promising students he met were gunned down by someone whose mind was poisoned by his critics, he could no longer ignore the power play that was going on in the nation's capital.

"Here we are," Adrian said as they pulled up on a suburban home. George took note of how the windows were blacked out from the outside. The driver then went up the curb onto the driveway, into the open garage. The doors automatically sealed shut. As the two men stepped out of the car, an elderly man came down to the garage to greet the two. George could see that he was about his age or older, with grey hair, a few wrinkles on his face, and small brown eyes. He was wearing a green sweater and tan khakis as well. George smiled in recognition. "Senator Lockheed."

"Welcome, pioneer of the stars," Mark Lockheed remarked, coming up to greet the Coordinator, "it's an honor to meet you at last."

"Likewise," George said as he shook hands with the Senator from Missouri.

The trio finally entered the house, and Adrian gestured for Glenn to take a seat at the table.

"Thank you," George accepted.

The elderly senator turned to his son with a warm smile. "You've handled yourself well, my son."

"I just knew I had to act when the chips were all down," Adrian replied with confidence. Satisfied with that, Mark gave his adult son leave from the room. Now it was just the Natural senator and the Coordinator CEO at the table.

"First off," the senator began, "I wish to express my sympathies for the two students who died today, and just the fact that you had to be caught up in such an unfortunate situation."

"I still have every intention of properly attending their funerals and giving their families due respect," George clarified, "but at the same time, I am now concerned that there are those in government and media who seem to openly endorse the aims and methods of Blue Cosmos."

The senator's face took a downcast expression as he sighed. "You're not wrong, Mr. Glenn."

"Call me George, please," George pointed out. The senator nodded in the affirmative.

"The environmental and racial interest lobbies in Washington are a powerful force to contend with," Lockheed explained, "many of the senators and representatives on the other side of the isle don't dare challenge the Blue Cosmos activists out of fear of offending them and not surviving their primaries, let alone elections. It certainly doesn't help that there are many in the media, entertainment, and parts of the manufacturing industry that fundraise for the Workers Party. Blue Cosmos is figuring out that infiltrating the private sector would give them unprecedented power that is in no way accountable to the electorate, and thus influence members of the government to go along with them."

Glenn's eyes narrowed. "Seems to me like Blue Cosmos has something up their sleeves," he mused. "But to hear what they are doing... it makes me wonder if there is something more going on."

Lockheed closed his eyes and hummed. "It's likely that they are on the cusp of absolute power, and they could care less if innocent people were hurt or killed. If anything, a death toll inflicted by their most radical members would be a bonus, as a way to intimidate the populace and to control the number of Coordinator citizens still in the AF."

"What's the response of the Constitutional Republican Party to all this? Surely they are acting in opposition," George asked the senator.

"I may be the minority leader of the Republican Party in the Senate," Mark Lockheed said, "but there are many members in both chambers of the Assembly who regularly differ to the Workers Party whenever it comes to lobbying ethics and matters of free speech and censorship in the media. Many of them do so in the supposed spirit of multi-partisanship, others regularly take money from Wall Street and the corporations that Blue Cosmos have infiltrated, and thus are afraid of being cast as being anti-capitalist, even though our platform also advocates against crony capitalism on all sides."

He looked Glenn straight in the eyes. "Many of the Assembly Republicans themselves are weak and corrupt," he explained, "they espouse principles of limited government and constitutional restraint, but immediately retreat under fire from the Workers Party and the BC activists in the Nature Party when government budgets, social welfare, and racial issues are brought to bear. We Republicans are regularly accused of being racist toward Natural ethnic minorities whenever we speak out against anti-Coordinator discrimination."

"So... you're telling me that the rot of Blue Cosmos has sunk into both sides?" George Glenn's eyes hardened.

"Unfortunately, that is the truth," Mark affirmed, "and the current president many thought was going to be a unifier against Blue Cosmos, is instead neutered and afraid to lift a finger against them."

"We simply don't have the electoral power on our side, and Coordinator citizens we are advocating for are either too afraid, or have grown indifferent to whoever is elected into power," Mark lamented, "and who can blame them, if there are too few people principled enough to fight back?"

That was not good. Not by a long shot. "Do we have ANY allies we can turn to?" he asked. He knew of one ally already, as she was currently in charge of his company. George then had an epiphany. If Blue Cosmos was going to make him their enemy... he was going to be their worst one yet. No more passive indifference, no more sweeping their insanity under the rug.

"Well then," George resolved, "I think it's time to change the equation."

Mark cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I assume you have a plan?"

"If Blue Cosmos wants me and millions of other Coordinators dead," George said with a righteous indignation, "then I'm going to be the worst of their enemies." He paused for a bit, then added, "they politicized this tragedy for their own gain, and now I'll give them what they wish for."

The First Coordinator extended his hand. "What do you say to an alliance? In return for my endorsements and donations, you and you allies will remodel this Constitutional Republican Party into a lean and mean fighting machine."

Mark's eyes widened, before a smirk crossed his face. "I accept." He extended his own hand and the two men shook.

"Come to think of it..." Mark suddenly remembered, "I have yet to offer an official statement on your unfortunate shooting..."

It was then that George had an idea. "If I may, Senator," George suggested, "I wish to be present for your official statement."

Mark smiled. "Of course. I would appreciate it. I'm also sure that you'd like to make your thoughts known."

"For too long, I've been passive about Blue Cosmos and prejudice against Coordinators. It's time I offered more of my own voice, for those who need one." There was no uncertainty in Glenn's voice.

Mark nodded. "I agree. It's time to speak up and get the message out there." He then got out his phone and sent out a text, letting his colleagues know that they were having a guest tonight. "I hope you'll have a speech planned."

"I'll speak from the bottom of my heart," George replied, "I want to let the world know my earnest thoughts on this violence and Blue Cosmos."

As this went on, Adrian could not help but eavesdrop from the next room over. He knew that his hero was a determined and accomplished man, but something had definitely changed about him. The words he heard were that of a man on a mission. George had taken on the tone of a warrior, which had been unheard of since his military days.

'Now this I've got to see...' Adrian thought with a smile.

* * *

 **Atlantic Federation Capitol**

Mark Lockheed ascended the steps to the hallowed halls of the Atlantic Federation's legislative branch of government. In tow was his military son, Adrian, who was in the car with George Glenn, his newfound ally in the political war against Blue Cosmos. Senator Lockheed went up to meet his colleagues by the podium, with reporters from various networks covering what was expected to be a political standard in light of national tragedies. Little did they know that the First Coordinator was watching from his car, waiting for his cue.

Senator Lockheed, the Minority Leader of the Federal Senate, took the podium and mike, and thus began his address. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he said, "my colleagues and I come before the nation in the aftermath of the tragedy that unfolded at the Kennedy Space Center earlier today. I start by extending condolences to the families of the two students who were murdered by a lone assassin, targeting our nation's hero, George Glenn." His fellow senators silently nodded in agreement, while some of the mainstream reporters visibly frowned and sneered.

"While there are some in the Assembly across the isle who are using this shooting to demonize innocent Coordinators and our party," Mark continued, "our focus tonight should be on the victims of this crime, as well as the heroes who responded in putting a stop to the shooting and saved other lives in the process. First of all, we want to thank the brave men and women of law enforcement for their response and assistance to our fellow citizens affected by the attack. I also want to thank the brave citizen who risked his own life to personally stop the shooter with his own gun and save Mr. Glenn in the process. It is because of this good Samaritan that our nation's space pioneer is alive and still with us tonight."

Mark looked towards the car and winked. Seeing that as the cue, George Glenn opened the car door and stepped out to the gasps of shock and surprise by senators and reporters alike. The cameras rapidly turned from Senator Lockheed to the man whose achievements and existence as a Coordinator caused intrigue for the world since CE 15. It would not take long for news of George Glenn's sudden reappearance in Washington to go viral, and soon the whole world would bear witness to his survival.

As George ascended the steps of the capitol, police suddenly had to take up positions to separate the crowd of reporters and onlookers from the controversial pioneer. Having gone before the cameras more often than not, George was hardly deterred by the sudden flurry of questions flung his way. Mark Lockheed gestured toward his new friend. "Welcome back to Washington, George Glenn," he ceremoniously greeted, "and my apologies for you having to fly here after such an incident."

George Glenn wordlessly smiled as he shook the senator's hand for the cameras. The old senator waved to the microphone, ceding it to George. Straightening his tie, George breathed deep, and prepared for his first act of political theater.

"My fellow Atlantians," George began, "I come before the nation and the world tonight to reassure all of you of my survival. However, this occasion is marked with the tragic passing of the two Daytona University students who were part of a tour group I helped lead as part of their aerospace class. I too, must offer my condolences and regrets to their families, and hope that they can forgive me for what has happened. These two were some of the most wonderful and intelligent people I have ever met."

George then glanced towards the car, where Adrian was sitting. "I also wish to extend thanks to the man who saved my life when he shot and wounded the suspect," he added, "and thus no one else was hurt or killed as a result. It so happened that he was in the wrong place at the right time, that I am able to stand before all of you tonight."

Suddenly, George's normally-gentle face took on a steely expression. "However, I must also express my displeasure at the fact that my critics have chosen to exploit this crime to slander my character and stir up dissent when we should be coming together to heal and unify. I call out the members of the Assembly and media who parrot the Blue Cosmos talking points to irresponsibly demonize innocent Coordinators and Naturals!" He then pointed towards the Capitol, "I also specifically address the 'gentleman' senator of Ottawa, who had the gall to stage an anti-Coordinator protest on these very steps of this Capitol. How dare you use my near-death experience to call for even more violence and division!"

The press and the senators, besides Lockheed, were beyond shocked. Most people had never seen George Glenn be openly angry before. "You call me a savage, but you fail to see how your anti-Coordinator rhetoric inspires the very savagery you claim to denounce!" The Coordinator paused as he took a deep breath, composing himself so as not to lose control. "I thought that we live in a country where people ought to be judged by their individual actions and character. I can now see, though, that there are those who politically profit off of setting the people against one another like vultures."

* * *

 **Glenn Inc., Fort Worth, Texas**

In the office of Glenn, Inc., Andria Yamasaki smirked. She folded her arms as she watched his announcement. "About time..." she muttered. Then her smirk faded. "But it's only going to get worse from here on out..."

Helen Glenn, on the other hand, was completely bewildered. "What is George doing?"

"He's taking a stand," Andria replied. "A stand against what BC is doing. And frankly, despite our efforts, it's bound to be worse in the near future." Her eyes narrowed. "All I can say is that we've got to be ready... for what may come. Some... reports have come in regarding missing children. And the strange thing? The police haven't done a thing to find them. I'm getting a bad feeling, Helen. And that feeling centers around the mysterious deaths and disappearances of those children. As well as the uptick in campus rallies against Coordinators."

"George..." Helen muttered, worried for her husband. It was then that the door opened. "Mom!"

The two women turned and a young man entered, his hair a mess and his eyes wide. "Dad is..." Jeff Glenn's voice breathlessly trailed off as he saw that they were watching his father speak on live TV.

"Blue Cosmos constantly talks about a blue and pure world as a wonderful thing for humanity," George continued to speak, "but I don't see anything wonderful about it when it is built on bloodshed and rule of the mob! They poison the minds of our youth with their brand of racist environmental dogma, and advocate a revolution on the same failed socialist ideologies of the past! There is nothing progressive or moral in what Blue Cosmos and its allies advocate!"

Several people were starting to look at one another and a group, from what the three could see, were starting to shout insults at not Glenn, but at the members of the Assembly that were allied with BC. It was a start, but not enough. What happened next though, did throw all three in that room for a loop.

"In response to this tragedy and the shameless politics of the aftermath," George went on, "I hereby openly condemn the ideologies and actions of Blue Cosmos, and am declaring myself a member of the Constitutional Republican Party of the Atlantic Federation. As a believer in the rule of law and a nation built on equal natural rights and justice for all citizens, I refuse to let the racial malcontents fomenting this culture of jealousy and victimization to go unopposed. They chose to make me an enemy, and now I shall be their worst one yet."

"I just hope he doesn't do anything that could get him killed... Andria remarked worriedly. "And for that matter... I only hope that this is a turning point for us... as a nation and a world."

"Dad..." Jeff was both shocked and amazed, as he was seeing a determined, yet different side to his father.

* * *

 **Olofat, Orb Union**

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Uzumi Nara Attha was just floored by the outright declaration against Blue Cosmos' ideology. And he had to respect Glenn because of that.

His younger brother, Homura, and the other members of the Parliament likewise saw the live shot of George Glenn from Washington. Even for a man of his stature, this was a truly first political moment for the first known Coordinator. The rest of the capital city of Olofat was likely glued to this pro-Coordinator address from the Atlantic Federation as well.

"The Atlantic Federation isn't short on political drama," Homura remarked, "this is bound to be more internal strife."

"True," Uzumi remarked. "But he has the guts to declare open war on Blue Cosmos' ideology."

"If he is indeed becoming a member of that country's Republican Party," Uzumi added, "he could use his star power to rally the Coordinator Atlantians and their Natural allies to their cause. It would be a coalition like no other in previous history."

"That would mean that Blue Cosmos could possible lose its influence in the government," one of the other Parliament members remarked.

"Gentlemen," it was Unato Ema Seiran, "I would caution everyone here to view this latest development with a bit of a wider perspective. Whatever internal turmoil the AF incurs could imperil our current trade and economic negotiations with that country. Before we go taking sides in these disputes, we should think about how it would appear to the rest of the world."

The others nodded. Uzumi sighed. "Yes. I will take that into consideration. But we must also be ready to adjust our policies accordingly as well. We shall keep observing and see what happens next."

* * *

 **Aprilius One, PLANTs**

Siegel Clyne had invited his friend Patrick Zala and other close allies in the Zodiac Alliance to his home for a secret meeting, when the PLANT broadcast networks began to stream a viral moment from the Atlantic Federation capital. The members of the Coordinators' rights group were treated to the visage of the very-much-alive George Glenn, going on record to strongly denounce anti-Coordinator violence and openly side with the country's pro-Coordinator political party. Needless to say, it was an amazing moment that was unfolding for the Zodiac Alliance.

"This is a most unexpected development," Siegel remarked as George Glenn made his surprise speech to the world.

"This would certainly disrupt Blue Cosmos in the Atlantic Federation," Patrick Zala commented with a rather amused smirk, "and the fact that he and Senator Mark Lockheed have joined forces is no less significant."

Eileen Canaver was also very interested in this political coming of age for the First Coordinator. "This could possibly work to our advantage," Eileen Canaver suggested, "especially if he were to somehow run for political office in the future. Perhaps we members of the Zodiac Alliance could begin our outreach to this Republican Party and Mr. Glenn."

Siegel's thoughts began to whir as new ideas came to his mind. "I think it's a good idea," he mused. "But we had best see what he plans to do next."

"I'm sure that only good things can come of his alliance with Lockheed," Patrick Zala suddenly said. This surprised many in the room with his uncharacteristic optimism. "The Lockheeds' political star power paired with George Glenn's own would make for a formidable opposition to any who would cross their paths."

"I'm sorry, my friend," Siegel wondered, "but is there something about the Lockheeds that you know that we don't?"

"Let's just say that I have my sources," Patrick replied curtly.

The other members were all shocked. But then again, if Glenn was taking an active stance against Blue Cosmos, then, surely good things could come their way, right?

Of course, things were set for a new future. But whether it was good or bad all depended on the people who believed in it...

* * *

And thus begins George Glenn's crusade against Blue Cosmos. How he changes the fates of his country, the world, and numerous individuals remains to be seen, but I hope you all come along with me to explore the possibilities of this AU.

Feel free to read, fave, and provide constructive reviews, and I'll see you all next chapter. :)

God Bless, and Happy 2019! :D


	3. Chapter 3 - Giving Thanks

**Gundam SEED Rebuild**

 **Ch. 3 - Giving Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. The Lockheed and Donnelly families, Jeff Glenn, and Helen Glenn are my OCs. Andria Yamasaki is Titanic-X-21's OC. Mark Allen and Mackenzie Allen are ZAFT Prime's OCs.**

 _"As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is not to utter words, but to live by them." -John F. Kennedy, 35th President of the United States_

 **Jefferson City, Missouri, Atlantic Federation - America, Nov. 28, CE 53**

Adrian Lockheed was smiling as he held his three-year-old son, Derek, as he greeted friends and family at the door with his father, Mark.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mark," one of the guests greeted.

"Same to you," Mark replied. These guests were some of the family's old friends, not to mention some of his allies in the Assembly and from NGOs around the country. However, there was no business planned, as the Lockheeds intended for a casual occasion for everyone to forget their troubles for a while. In a country and world seemingly tearing itself apart over the Coordinator issue, the Lockheed home was serving as one oasis of calm and sanity for the night.

"So, how's little Derek?" one of his guests asked. "Is he being a handful?"

Adrian chuckled. "Surprisingly, not really," he looked to his son, who giggled as his dad bounced him in his arms, "ever since he started talking, he's been very well behaved. He's very smart for his age too."

A woman cooed at the boy's face. "You are such a good boy~!" she sang.

Derek pouted slightly at the affections. He seemed to understand but was apparently annoyed. Adrian saw this and said, "hey little guy, how about you go play with the others?" The boy giggled as he was let down. Derek scurried off to play with the other children. Adrian smiled as Derek went to the living room, where Martha was watching the children. She was sitting down, coaching the other kids to play nice. Her belly was swollen at five months old, with their second son on the way.

Adrian glanced at Martha. "So, how's the other one doing?" he asked her with a sly smirk.

"He's doing fine, Adri," Martha said as she rubbed her tummy, "though I do feel very hungry."

Adrian smiled. "Good to hear." He placed a hand around her. "Better be ready for the real handful with two sons later on."

"No joking," Martha smiled a bit as Derek came up to her. He placed a hand on her leg as he looked up to her tummy. He seemed to be rather fond of his unborn little brother. The little boy reached his hands up and gave cute puppy dog eyes, asking to be held on her lap. Martha laughed and slowly lowered her arms towards him. Raising him up, she allowed for little Derek to rest his head against her tummy, hearing the pulses of his young brother. Derek smiled peacefully before he looked at his mother and father. "Brudder happy!" he chirped.

"I guess he is," Martha laughed. However, Derek followed up with,"Brudder kicking!" He was all grins and giggles as he listened. Adrian had to keep himself from laughing at his son's cuteness and care. It was then that the doorbell rang again. Looking at the time on his smartphone, Adrian grinned. He was right on schedule.

Mark opened the door and the foursome filed in. The group consisted of George Glenn, Helen Glenn, Jeff Glenn, and Andria Yamasaki herself. "Welcome, my friend," Mark beamed as he and George heartily embraced.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mark," George greeted. Adrian walked up to the group, smiling as he approached Andria and Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff my man," Adrian greeted with a hearty handshake with the Glenn family heir. "Happy Thanksgiving to you and Andria."

"Likewise, Adrian," Jeff replied with his own smile.

"Glad to be here," Andria said with a smirk. Jeff likewise smirked as he put his arm around Andria. Adrian raised an amused eyebrow at this. The woman returned the hug and pulled back. As the two Lockheeds led the four to the dining hall, rounds of applause sounded at the entrance of the Republican Party's newest, yet one of the most powerful benefactors.

"Hi, George!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, sir."

George shook hands and gave numerous compliments to the other guests. After the shooting that changed his life direction and outlook on the world, the year proved to be a greatly challenging one as he learned the ropes and intricacies of politics and power within the AF. However, he had wonderful friends in the Lockheed family and the grassroots and like-minded members of the Assembly to show him the ropes, in return for his financial support and access to connections of his own throughout the private sector. Now, however, he just wanted to set the politics of the day aside and count his numerous blessings.

It was then that Martha and the other women approached with their children, with Martha being led by Derek, whose little hand was holding hers. George was with Adrian as the latter's wife and son came up to him.

It was then that George took notice of little Derek.

"Oh, hello there," George greeted the young boy with a smile. He had heard a lot about Adrian's son, but now he could see that there was a lot of vitality to Derek. In fact, he looked even more handsome and well-mannered than words could describe.

"George," Adrian said, "meet Derek."

"Hewwo!" little Derek chirped with a smile. George laughed as he knelt and spread his arms receptively. As George lifted him up, Helen got a close look at the young Lockheed in his arms. The boy's grey green eyes sparkled as he was held gently. His brown hair was tossled as Glenn rubbed his head playfully.

"Unca Gwenn funny!" Derek was laughing, to the smile of his grandpa and dad's friend. Helen smiled at her good-natured husband's joy with children. She then took notice of Martha's pregnant belly.

"Boy or a girl?" she asked the other woman.

"Derek's little brother," Martha proudly said.

"How much longer until then?" Helen asked with a grin.

"Only four more months," Martha said, but then felt a little faint, leaning onto Adrian, who quickly supported her. "What's wrong?" Adrian asked her.

"I'm fine," Martha sighed deeply, "just feeling very hungry and tired."

"I know the feeling," Helen sympathized. George held Derek as he looked at Martha with concern. Something did seem wrong, but no one knew what it was now.

"Whatever's happening," George advised, "just don't do too many activities, and make sure to drink water, Martha." As he said this, he gently bounced Derek in his arms, comforting him.

The woman nodded. "I will, George."

"Well, well," someone then came into the conversation. Adrian and George turned to see a rather lively-looking man coming towards them with Senator Lockheed. "The pioneer of the stars himself at last!"

The man was none other than Senator Mark Allen, otherwise known for his forceful and rather blunt personality in the Senate. His views on Coordinator rights were what marked him as a radical among his critics, but he was truly for the betterment of living conditions and working conditions for them. His greatest asset was his stubbornness on the issue, which earned him more than a few enemies in the political arm of Blue Cosmos.

"George," Mark Lockheed introduced, "Senator Mark Allen of North Carolina."

Glenn held out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. "I've heard a lot about your efforts to better enforce our civil rights laws in this country."

Senator Allen chuckled with a bit of that southern accent. "Actually, it is repackaging the same old Golden Rule; respect others as you want to be respected," he remarked, "if we are created equal in dignity regardless, it follows that we have equal rights and laws, doesn't it?"

Glenn nodded. "True. At least you have the guts to stand up and denounce Blue Cosmos on the Assembly floor."

And it was, true, too. Last week had been the most intense debate on the issue of Coordinators in the Assembly. And Senator Allen had sent a live video feed to Hunter News, thereby earning him a reputation for trying to smear Blue Cosmos publicly. His efforts had not only earned him the title of Maverick Senator, but also the moniker of the "Federal Bull" for how stubborn he could be.

But his biggest achievement so far was sponsoring a bill that would render all Coordinator restriction laws invalid. While it had yet to pass, the very effort was what marked him as a threat, but due to his popularity with the Republicans, any attempt at assassination would no doubt lead to a civil war. And that was the last thing anyone wanted.

"I do the best I can," Allen replied, "because it is only the right thing to do."

"I appreciate the sentiment," George beamed.

"There you are, Dad," a teenage female sternly walked up towards Senator Allen with a pout.

Senator Allen turned to face his daughter. "Ah. Mackenzie. What's the problem?"

Mackenzie sighed, "you kind of left me for a loop in front of Mr. Connery upon hearing that George Glenn was here. I was able to handle the conversation, but please be a little more considerate."

Senator Allen placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her head with the other. "I promise, honey," he assured her.

George Glenn smiled gently at Allen. "Your daughter?"

"Yes," Allen remarked. "She's already got politics on the brain sometimes." Here Mackenzie smiled a bit.

George returned Derek to his father's arms. Looking at his son, Jeff beside Andria talking to people, he remarked, "well don't forget your life outside politics, and treasure your time with your family while you have your chance."

Allen nodded. "I intend to." He glanced at his daughter as he said this, and she returned the smile.

Adrian held his son as he glanced at George. His smile was a solemn one in relation to the tone of his previous remark. While he was a brave man, George was still dealing with the aftermath of the Kennedy Space Center shooting that nearly ended his life. As he got to know the man over these several months since he saved him, Adrian understood him to be a conflicted man with a mission to be a voice of sanity. Of course, it did not come without a cost; George's family worried for him as he tried to keep them out of the spotlight with Blue Cosmos activists threatening and harassing him.

It was then that a gruff voice addressed him. "Hey, Adrian." Adrian turned to face the person. It was a man in Atlantic Federation Marine Corps dress blues, with a major's insignia on his shoulders. The man was of a steely build, but the gunmetal grey crew cut hairdo and his orange eyes stood out the most. In his arms was a little girl with blue hair.

"Hey Joe!" A smile crossed Adrian's face as his Coordinator friend, Major Joe Donnelly approached. "How are things with your family?" Adrian asked.

"Peachy sweety," Donnelly beamed, bouncing the little girl in his arms. "Kayla here is a true princess."

Adrian smiled. "She is so cute," he remarked. Kayla did have a smooth and fair-skinned baby face. Combined with her soft blue hair and her innocent expression, she was just a little bundle of cuteness.

"Kawee!" Derek called out with a chubby smile. The two men laughed. The baby Kayla opened her violet eyes, looking towards Derek. Derek's eyes widened and he looked away. Adrian chuckled. "I think she likes him," he joked.

Donnelly chuckled, though Kayla proved to be a rather quiet girl.

Adrian finally sighed. "She's gonna be a quiet one, I take it," he remarked. Kayla made gentle baby garble, as though to communicate with Derek, who just smiled at the Coordinator girl. Adrian noticed that his son had a sort of understanding and patience that was unusual for a boy of his age.

Minutes later, Mark called the dinner to session, and the conversations halted as the guests took their seats around the table in the large dining room. Adrian sat next to his father and Glenn, while off to the side, Mark Allen sat with his daughter. Donnelly, his wife, and their daughter Kayla were seated opposite the Allens, while Martha and Derek were beside Adrian.

Mark smiled as he said, "thank you, friends and allies. While we have had many challenges over these past number of months, and many more yet ahead, we can praise the good Lord for His wonderful grace and the unexpected blessings he's showered upon us."

Mark continued as he looked to Glenn. "We can be most thankful that Mr. George Glenn is here with us as, and that God protected him and my son during that shooting in Florida. George has been most gracious and patient in his work with us, and even more so as a personal friend with his wit and good humor."

The guests gave a round of applause as Glenn sheepishly smiled, with his wife blushing a little. Jeff and Andria smiled as they both clapped as well. When the applause subsided, George Glenn decided to speak.

"I for one am just glad that Adrian was here to save my life. A happening of being in the right place at the right time," the Coordinator stated solemnly. "While I am sad that two promising lives were lost, I am thankful to the Lord for saving my life, and perhaps helping us to usher in a true era where it is not how you are born that matters, but what you do with your life that counts. And whether one's genes are enhanced or not should not be the basis for racism. Anyone can be a Coordinator, regardless of that." He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"So I ask the good Lord to watch over us as we seek to create a better future for all humanity," George finished.

"Amen," Adrian vocally agreed.

Nodding in agreement, George Glenn raised his glass. "A toast," he said, "to our friendship and peace upon this great nation."

"Amen," everyone echoed, raising their own glasses. As the turkey and stuffing were passed among other things, the table was lively with conversation, and the occasional humor with little Derek and Kayla squirming in their baby seats as their mothers tried to feed them. All in all, it was a very wonderful Thanksgiving. Even Mackenzie had to admit it was fun.

"So... I'm curious. What's it like to have to deal with those idiots of Blue Cosmos?" Mackenzie asked Andria.

The older woman looked at the teenager. "Well, it's not easy, let me tell you," she replied. "They think they can get us to sell out, but I'm far from stupid and weak-willed." Her eyes hardened. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can be easily broken."

"Something I hate as well," Mackenzie added. "Why Blue Cosmos always feels that they can be so superior to others is beyond me."

"You ever think about going into politics?" Andria joked.

The teen stuck her tongue out. "Of course! I have a few Coordinator friends who are constantly harassed by Blue Cosmos supporting teens at high school! I keep telling them over and over again to knock it off, but so far all I got for my efforts was a fistfight... that I won." She smirked. "Dad had a fit over it, but he was also proud of me for standing up for my friends and my beliefs."

"Sometimes to fight for your beliefs is one thing. But it is best to sometimes ignore them and retreat to fight another day," Andria lectured. "I should know myself. However, if they persist, then it is best to report them, or last resort, what you did." Then she smiled. "I think you'll go far in politics, Mackenzie."

"Thanks," Mackenzie said, grateful for a friend like Andria. Since Glenn had become a Republican backer and advocate, she found in Andria a wonderful mentor and older sister figure to be around. They had their giggles and mutual worries over their fathers.

Andria then looked at Jeff. He seemed a bit nervous for some reason. "Something wrong?"

Mackenzie noticed that Jeff was fidgety, as though he was concealing something in his hands under the table. However, she said nothing, wanting to see what would happen. "Jeff? Is something wrong?" Andria asked. "You seem nervous."

The man was downright nervous. In all his time dating her, he had always thought that the best thing about her was her strength of will and independence. But also, what if that same independence made her turn him down? He had been planning this for months, waiting until the right time. Everything, right down to the ring he was going to give her.

His eyes wandered around a bit as he tried to figure out how she'd react. Andria was not one to take lightly, and he respected her independence, but who was to say she wanted to be with him? He was terrified she'd reject him flat out! 'No, I must seize the moment, like how my dad would,' Jeff resolved, 'whether I succeed or not.'

"Jeff?" Andria tried again.

"Andria," Jeff looked her in the eye with resolution.

"I... I wanted to say that I'm glad we met. But... after all this time... I decided that it was... it was time for us to take our relationship up a notch. I... Honestly, I admire your drive and fierce independence, especially regarding Blue Cosmos pressure to sell out." He took in a breath and let it out. "What I wanted to say is, basically..." He brought out the object he was holding.

Andria's eyes went wide as he got out of his seat and knelt on one knee. "Andria Yamasaki," Jeff said as he held steady. He opened the small case in his hand, revealing a ring, "will you marry me?"

George Glenn stopped his conversation with Mark and Adrian abruptly, his breath hitching at the sound of those words from his son.

The woman was shocked. She was silent for a moment, and then, she smiled. "Jeff, you're sweet. I'd be honored," she said as she leaned in and kissed Jeff on the cheek. Martha squealed, causing the rest of the room to explode in celebration. Jeff embraced his fiancé and kissed her passionately as claps and cheers resounded.

After dinner was finished, Adrian and Martha walked up to the newly engaged couple, who were receiving hearty approval from George. Derek was in his mother's arms.

Adrian gave a sly smile to Jeff. "About time you both started tying the knot!"

Jeff and Andria went pink, at which George chuckled. His son and his now future daughter-in-law were always cute and acting like shy love-sick teenagers around each other.

"Come on Adrian..." Andria groaned.

"We're just engaged, man," Jeff waved his hands while trying not to be flustered, "we're not doing anything that major yet."

The group all laughed. "So, what's next?" Mark Allen asked.

"We've decided to do it at the soonest," Jeff said, the nervousness having vanished from earlier, "after all, we've got to cherish every moment with our loved ones."

The group all nodded as one. "Especially given what we're having to fight against," Glenn said seriously.

"Whatever happens next," Adrian resolved, "you Glenns have me and my family by your side, rain or shine. We'll rejoice together and cry together as well."

Major Donnelly stepped forward as well. "As a Coordinator and patriotic Atlantian first," he also pledged, "you all also have my family's support and protection. We're all in this boat together."

As numerous friends were stepping up to pledge their support for George Glenn and his family, Martha suddenly found Derek to be squirming in her arms. It was then that she saw his troubled expression. "Bruddah!" the toddler cried softly. His little hands were reaching down past his mother's grip, as though trying to reach for his unborn brother.

Before Martha could ask what was wrong, a loud shattering of glass sounded from the living room. There was a panic as the women screamed, and the children wailed at the disturbance.

"Get the women back!" Senator Lockheed barked as he and the other guests drew their concealed handguns.

"George, Jeff," Adrian said as he held his 1911, "get the women and children to the kitchen!"

Andria wasn't about to be held back though. She drew out her own concealed pistol. "I'm not some helpless damsel, remember?" she snarled.

"Andria, cover the kitchen with Jeff," Adrian reminded, "you two have to protect George!"

"Andria," Jeff urged, having drawn his own pistol and pushing his father along. The woman nodded and retreated, holding her pistol at the ready. She glanced back and plastered herself against the wall closest to the kitchen entrance.

Adrian led a group towards the front door and heard the roar of a car engine as he opened a crack. He glanced outside to see a car speed off into the night. The apparent attackers did not waste any time.

"Who was that?" Allen asked as he looked out, his gun at the ready.

"They're gone," Adrian huffed, both relieved and exasperated. He then locked the door back and put a reinforced jam for security and some peace of mind. Walking back into the living room, there was shattered glass all over the floor, with a brick in the middle of it all. There was a note on the brick.

Allen glanced over slightly, still with the other guys guarding the door. "What's that," he asked as he refocused on scanning the outside.

Adrian opened it. "It says," the Lockheed read off, "'Thanks for reasons to kill Nazi Republican Coordinators.'"

"No doubt Blue Cosmos, or some delinquents sympathizing with them," Allen remarked darkly.

It was then that Senator Lockheed came back to the front, still wielding his gun. "How does it look," he asked in a concerned tone.

"All clear here, Mark," Allen replied, "nobody hurt." He then grimaced at the glass on the floor. "Can't say the same for your window though.

It was then that Jeff Glenn called, "you guys alright out there?"

Adrian looked over to the kitchen. "It's safe now," he answered, "we're clear!" With that, there was a lot of shuffling as the people hiding in the kitchen removed themselves from their sheltered places. Martha and the other mothers were holding their children tight, trying to sooth their crying from the fright. George himself was escorted by Jeff and Andria, with Helen clinging onto him out of fear and trembling. The First Coordinator gently held his Natural wife around the waist.

"What a mess…" George lamented as he saw the damage. Looking over to Adrian, he saw the note in his hand. He didn't see the text, but he frowned upon it, nonetheless. He knew that someone was trying to send him and his allies a nasty message. A broken window would be the least of their worries.

Mark was perturbed at the damage, but even more so at the implications of the attack. "Even Thanksgiving is no longer sacred... this is wrong on so many levels." In the wake of the Florida shooting, Blue Cosmos stepped up their anti-Coordinator campaign to aggressive levels, openly stalking and harassing Republicans and pro-Coordinator Naturals in public. He knew that this act meant that even his home would not be entirely safe without further protection. The Republicans and George Glenn rallied plenty of support, yes, but it also meant that plenty of crazies and Coordinator haters now had a singular lightning rod for all their vitriol and extremism.

Jeff and Andria hugged each other in comfort. They were just glad that no one was hurt, and silently seething at the endless attacks on Jeff's dad.

"Jeff…" Andria whispered, silently worried and angered at the indignity and indecency of the opposition.

"In due time, love," Jeff assured her, "in due time…"

As everyone was reeling and recovering from the scare, no one else took notice of Derek's troubled glances towards his mother's belly. In fact, no one would recognize the problem until it was nearly too late.

* * *

A little Thanksgiving shorty where George Glenn gets to count his blessings with his new friends, and his son has a surprise engagement with his closest subordinate.

Sorry for the late update. Just had a lot happening with juggling fanfics, life and responsibilities, and even comforting some friends with the troll attacks happening as of late here.

Feel free to read, fave, and provide constructive reviews, and I'll see you all next chapter. :)

God Bless! :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Type S2

**Gundam SEED Rebuild**

 **Ch. 4 - Type S2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. The Lockheed and Donnelly families, Jeff Glenn, and Helen Glenn are my OCs. Andria Yamasaki is Titanic-X-21's OC. Mark Allen and Mackenzie Allen are ZAFT Convoy's OCs.**

 _Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good. - Romans 12:21_

* * *

 **The White House, Washington D.C., Atlantic Federation - America, Feb. 6,** **CE 54**

Glenn stood outside the Oval Office, his arms folded across his chest as he pondered the recent developments.

The initial reports of a new strain of the Type S Influenza that devastated the world shortly before the transition to the Cosmic Era calendar were very concerning. Apparently, due to slowed development of new vaccines from complacency and bureaucratic red tape, the Type S2 was resistant to all previous forms of vaccines used to treat the previous strain. Glenn's worst fears about the misguided Torino Protocol of CE 16 were coming true. Because of the sweeping restrictions imposed on genetic research and development of experimental medicines, the medical industry was having to play catch up, even as the influenza outbreaks were spreading. While the protocol had been relaxed and repealed in many areas, the recent Natural-Coordinator tensions were polarizing the issue once more, threatening to further complicate the response to Type S2.

'Not this again...' George Glenn had some pretty bad memories of classmates, friends, and even family being affected when he was a boy. There was panic and economic uncertainty during those days of the Type S outbreak, and soldiers fighting in regional conflicts throughout the world dropped like flies along with the civilians due to the spread of the virus in unsanitary conditions.

It was then that Senator Mark Lockheed walked up to Glenn and sat down.

"Looks like Torino is kicking us in the rear," Lockheed said as he looked over his reports.

"Yes. And in more ways than one," Glenn lamented.

Lockheed then glanced at his friend. "And you know what those yellow tabloids are saying now? 'Genetic Retaliation', 'Biological Attacks on Naturals', 'Coordinator Revenge'." He just shook his head. "Opportunistic vultures."

"Why, though?" Glenn mused. "My company's medical division has been examining this for a few weeks now, and they say it has nothing to do with being created. It's a natural mutation, not artificial."

Lockheed hummed. "Problem is that many in the media have their own political agendas," he said, "you'd be floored at how much money, airtime, and publicity many of them give to pro-Blue Cosmos activists and Nature Party politicians. You'd also find that they continue to play by the same old Rules for Radicals."

Glenn frowned upon hearing that infamous book. During his free time, he had read it among many other political philosophy books across the spectrum and found what it advocated for chillingly adopted by his many critics. "They say that radicals never let a good crisis go to waste," he remarked. Truthfully, Glenn wished to bring this whole thing to an end. Why should it be that only Naturals were considered true humans? He actually found it very petty to be fighting over something so trivial, such as how one was born. Both Naturals and Coordinators were human beings, weren't they?

It also wasn't like he was scheming to create an entire new race to destroy and replace the old. If anything, the common use of the term Coordinator was a total misrepresentation of his philosophy. While there were indeed genetic medicines and enhancements to help humanity better cope with the demands of life in space, Glenn originally coined the term 'Coordinator' as someone who used his gifts and decisions to work for the improvement of all humanity; an exemplary citizen to look up to and emulate.

It was then that the door to the Oval Office opened, revealing a secretary. "Gentlemen, the President is ready to see you," she said.

"Very well," Senator Lockheed said as he and George rose. The two men followed the secretary into the room. As they entered, George saw a solitary figure by the left side window, looking outside. He was next to the Atlantic Federation flag that stood in the room.

"Here they are, sir," the secretary said.

"Good," the figure said. "You may take your leave."

The woman nodded and left the room. As she did, the senator stepped forward.

"Mr. President," Senator Lockheed introduced, "George Glenn."

The man turned to face the First Coordinator and a small smile played across his lips. But he clearly had a bit of an intimidated look around him. George Glenn could almost sense the fear about this man. The lack of resolve and conviction in his eyes conflicted with his friendly smile. The President gestured for them to take a seat, which they did.

"Mr. Glenn," the President began as he sat at his desk, "it's an honor to have you in my office, even though there are those who rather... loudly object to your visit."

"It is an honor indeed," Glenn remarked. "And I can understand why that would be. But there is another issue that must be dealt with immediately." Glenn unsnapped the briefcase he carried and pulled out a file. He then drew a report out of it and handed it to the President. "Type S2 Influenza," Glenn said, "there are already at least five hundred and fifty new cases this week alone based on data from hospitals that my company's medical division work with. As with the previous Type S, it's highly contagious, and none of the current vaccines are up to task."

The President took the report and looked it over. "Hm. And many have said that it was the result of you Coordinators," he mused.

"And that, is a highly unlikely situation," Glenn countered. "My company's medical division has clearly stated - in the report as well, I might add - that this is a purely natural mutation. There is no known way a Coordinator, even if they were skilled in biomedicine, could create something like this."

"With all due respect, Mr. President," Senator Lockheed inputted, "the same people who claim that Coordinator extremists are using this as revenge for the assassination attempt on Glenn's life, were some of the very same people who voted to approve of the Torino Protocol. Thanks to that sweeping ban on genetic research, it halted and set back vaccine development by at least a decade. If anything, certain elements of our government are unfortunately partly to blame for red tape leading this shocking lack of suitable vaccine."

"Regardless," Glenn said, "this situation is not respective of politics or beliefs. Right now, Type S2 is spreading fast even as we continue to research its effects. Inaction from both the private sector and our government will only contribute to this outbreak, and before long we'll have hysteria on the streets." He then looked to the president. "Mr. President, if your administration is willing to work with my company, we will do everything in our power to correct this lack of vaccine. As an AF citizen, I cannot sit by and watch this virus ravage our country and the world, despite what my critics may say on the contrary."

The President wasn't too sure, but then again, the crisis was of the utmost importance. "I can certainly agree on that," the President replied, "but there are members of the Assembly that are clamoring for renewed bans on genetic engineering. Furthermore, some of the more radical members of the Workers Party and Nature Party are even saying that you should be subpoenaed for quote, 'culpability in the public panic surrounding Coordinators and the Influenza outbreak'."

Glenn frowned at this. "There is no evidence to even suggest that Coordinators even developed it. They are jumping on propaganda that has little to do with the facts."

"Unfortunately it's true," Lockheed confirmed, "Senator Lee Polanski of Ottawa is especially the most aggressive in calling for you to be hauled before the Senate. He's been pushing through his subpoena demands tirelessly against you, George. No matter how many times my Republican colleagues and I say no, he and his allies just double down."

"Which is why we must address this, and provide the populace of the world with the truth, not some misguided propaganda," Glenn remarked.

"And the sooner we get this Type S2 under control, the better," the President remarked.

"I can assure that I have some of the best working people on the case," Glenn followed up, "as long as we can get cooperation from the authorities and not be hounded by overzealous regulators and Assembly committees."

Lockheed nodded, knowing what Glenn was referring to.

"I'll have my Minister of Public Health and Services gather together a team of the best medical experts and firms around," the President responded, "granted that you stay out of controversy and within the bounds of the law, I believe you'll be a most valued asset, Mr. Glenn."

"I can vouch that my friend is a man of integrity and good purpose," Senator Lockheed interjected, "but those spineless Workers Party insiders and Nature Party partisans are going to drag him and us through the mud regardless."

Glenn was silent on that part, but he nodded in agreement. "We will do everything we can," he said finally.

The President smiled solemnly. George could still make out the hollowness in the eyes, but said nothing. Still, it was clear that the President actually did not entirely want this meeting.

The men looked at one another before Lockheed finally spoke. "I'll do what I can to keep the wolves in the Assembly at bay, Mr. Glenn," Mark Lockheed determined, "and Mr. President, I hope that you'll not turn your back when we need support."

"I won't," the President replied, albeit with pursed lips. Mark Lockheed nodded in acknowledgement, but there was an aura of reservation about him. The two were of the same party, but compared to the stalwart and confident Lockheed, this President was too nice and too 'goody-two shoes'. Lockheed knew that the President did not like him that much either.

Something seemed off, but that could wait. Right now, they had a virus to counteract.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Glenn," the President stood up and extended a hand.

The First Coordinator accepted and shook hands. "'Let us not become weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up', says the book of Galatians," Glenn said, "may God bless us all."

The Natural President had an expression of surprise. "Never took you for a religious man."

"Contrary to gossip," Glenn cleared up, "I never did subscribe to atheism of any sort."

"My friend has been more in touch with his faith since that day in Florida," Lockheed said, "God certainly got him through that day and the aftermath."

"That's a good thing to have, faith," the President remarked. There was a tone of disbelief that a Coordinator like George Glenn could be religious.

The duo departed the Oval Office, with Secret Service agents escorting them out. "You know," Lockheed murmured to Glenn, "regardless of what you do, those Blue Cosmos puppets in the Assembly will subpoena you to make a spectacle out of you, are you prepared for that?"

"If it means that we take a stand against this... idiotic fighting over genes, then yes," Glenn remarked with a glare in his eyes. "I'm working with hospitals and other sympathetic industries to solve a major pandemic, and if I need to testify before the Assembly to clear my name before the nation, so be it."

Mark Lockheed smiled sympathetically, but still warned, "you know... you do somehow find a cure, they could still spin it as that you caused the crisis for your own publicity stunt. You know how some in the media and those anti-Coordinator activists put the spin on your attempted assassination."

Glenn narrowed his eyes as he remembered the whole incident with the assassination attempt. The pundits and commentators of various media outlets rushed to either condemn or support George Glenn and his side of the argument. While many on Hunter News, Atlantia Independence News, and the smaller pro-Constitutional Republican outlets and independent commentators applauded George Glenn's appearance and stance on Capitol Hill, most of the establishment outlets such as ENN and United News had pundits deep in the tank for both the Workers Party and Blue Cosmos.

The attacks on both Glenn and the Republicans in the wake of the shooting had been as every bit deceptive as they were vicious. It was a hatefest, with the ENN and United News attacking Glenn, calling him a "authoritarian in waiting" and even a "space monster wearing human skin seeking to disrupt our pure world", things that really made him feel like his very humanity was being attacked.

The two were then escorted to a limousine just out in front of the White House. The senator and the space pioneer were greeted by the throng and sight of pro-BC protestors lining the fence across the lawn. They were the Washington D.C., Maryland, and Virginia chapters of both the Workers Party Youth Wing and the Blue Cosmos Youth, with plenty of angry adult handlers accompanying them. Both the AF Secret Service Protection Division and the Washington D.C. Metropolitan Police were present in numbers with cars and patrolmen, some of them even donning heavy riot gear with launchers and shields for Glenn's visit.

It was then that one of the lead activists on the podium saw both Senator Lockheed and Glenn. Her face turned into an expression of pure rage as she faced them with a bullhorn. "Get out of here, you space monster!" she shouted, "you darn Coordinators are the ones responsible for this outbreak!" Glenn cringed a little at how screechy her voice was over the bullhorn. "Fascist Nazi," the woman continued to screech, "go back to Jupiter and die alone there!"

She turned back to the teens behind her, and gesturing wildly started leading a chant, telling George Glenn to be violated in the foulest language. Glenn just ignored her. "Darn..." he muttered.

However, Senator Lockheed decided to get in his two cents. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he shouted, "hey! You're a teacher right!? Shouldn't you be teaching math and science instead of shouting all these obscenities!" Glenn couldn't help but laugh. "I've got a son about your age, in the military, married, and raising kids," Mark taunted, "and I'm sure he'd be a much better teacher than a street dog like you!"

One of the protesters apparently heard Lockheed, and shouted, "drop dead, old man!"

Lockheed ignored the attack. He led Glenn towards the limousine, where his Capitol Police detail opened the door for them. "Come on," the senator urged his friend into the limo. Taking one more look at the crowd and shaking his head, George Glenn entered the car, with his senator friend following.

"I had to do that," Lockheed said to his friend as the limo began to move.

"I know," Glenn responded.

"Those BC banshees with bullhorns swearing and cussing at us with those kids brainwashed in attendance," Lockheed said as the police started to clear the gates for the limo, "it's sickening..."

Glenn shook his head in disapproval and disgust. "Did I fight the Reconstruction War only to see these generations descend into this hate and madness," Glenn pondered aloud.

"Hm..." Lockheed pondered as well, "I suppose for every generation that fights through a war and to gain the peace afterward, some generation down the road will take peace for granted and start screwing it up." Having fought the Reconstruction War like Glenn, Lockheed could relate to his fellow veteran's disenchantment with current society. In fact, it was Mark Lockheed's own father who would help go on to found the Atlantic Federation with the Allen family and among other reformist leaders to succeed the old republics that predated the current republic, his native America among them. To see the modern AF in its current social state was very concerning.

"I suppose so," Glenn said, but also argued, "but if things continue as they are, I can only see a conflicts even more devastating than the Reconstruction Wars. Our beloved Atlantia and the world can ill afford that sort of confrontation Blue Cosmos seem intent on moving towards."

"I agree," Lockheed remarked. As the limo passed through the corridor of police protection, there were sounds of some objects, including rocks banging against the car.

"Anything less than this government vehicle," Glenn remarked, "we'll be getting glass in our faces." He was glad that his friend was afforded this level of protection as part of the Federal Senate leadership. Nevertheless, Glenn still felt pity for these very people protesting him. While he did not hate them, he knew that they were being fed dangerous lies about him and other Coordinators. "If only there was a way to end those lies..." he murmured.

Glenn pondered over this issue. It was then that he had a stroke of inspiration. "Mark," he turned to his friend, "you mentioned that those Worker and Nature Parties Assemblymen want me subpoenaed for my work. I'm still going to have my best people work on this pressing issue of the Type S2 despite them trying to derail it."

"I appreciate your determination," Lockheed said, "but if you are subpoenaed, then your research on the virus will in fact be impeded just by the sheer weight of their sham 'investigations'. What do you think will happen to all the victims wasting away on those hospital beds if those fools have their way?"

"They can drag me before the Assembly," Glenn replied, "but they can't drag every single Glenn Inc. employee before them... and good luck to them trying to go through the entire collaboration we have with other firms." He then leaned towards his friend. "We can use it to our advantage Mark. They'll try to make a lynching spectacle of me, but I'll speak the truth and nothing but the truth. We can use it to expose what's really happening with the pandemic to the rest of the country, and how little those critics of mine really care for the people except for their own grandstanding."

Now that, to Mark, seemed like a brilliant idea. "You're certainly not afraid," the senator remarked.

"I would rather not have to waste my time and breathe with these kinds of people," Glenn admitted, "but they've got another thing coming if they think I'll take these character assassinations lying down."

The two friends and allies continued to converse as the Capitol Police cleared their way through the unruly protesters threatening them.

* * *

 **Lockheed Residence, Jacksonville, Florida** **, Feb. 9, CE 54**

Andria sat at the table, her eyes locked onto the mug of coffee in her hands.

"Concerns over the now-classified Type S2 Influenza grow as the number of cases and quarantine zones continue to rise," a report came in on Hunter News, "the federal government has issued safety guidelines to citizens and local authorities to help contain the outbreak and limit exposure. However, it has refused to comment on the apparent lack of suitable vaccines to abate the spread of the virus."

"Dad told me all about the outbreak of Type S at the turn of the century," Jeff remarked as he sipped his coffee, "he's been all in on trying to research this virus. Mom and I have hardly heard a peep from him lately."

"We've been working our own butts off trying to find a vaccine for it," Andria replied, her eyes looking up. "The one thing that worries me is what it could do if someone was pregnant and they caught it. That's a scenario I don't even wish to think about."

"Why is that," Jeff asked his fiancée.

"Because we don't know what the effects on the embryo could be," she muttered, looking to her boyfriend. "For all we know, maybe the-"

There was a sudden crash and child's scream from inside the kitchen.

"Mommy!" It was Derek's distressed voice.

The two were on their feet in a flash and Andria was the first one to run into the room. "Martha!" Her voice was tinged with panic. She was hoping against hope that it wasn't what she feared.

"Mommy!" When Andria rushed into the kitchen, she found a crying Derek pushing on his mom's shoulder. She was splayed out on the floor on her back, her apron and dress stained with coffee spilled from a broken jar.

"Waaahhh!" Derek screamed as tears streamed down his face as he hugged Martha's stomach.

"What happened?" Andria asked young Derek as she gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Bwothew! Bwothew in twouble!" Derek sniffled.

"Mrs. Lockheed!" Jeff exclaimed upon seeing the mess. He quickly rushed to the unconscious woman's side and felt her wrist for a pulse. Andria pulled the crying young boy into her arms as she processed what was happening.

"Jeff... We have to get them to the hospital..." she said, her voice soft.

"Yeah," Jeff agreed, "her pulse is weak." He then put his palm to Martha's forehead. "She's also running one heck of a fever."

The woman looked at her boyfriend. "I'll get Derek into the car. Then I'll help you with Martha!" she said, patting Derek's back as he continued to cry.

"Bwothew..." Derek moaned into Andria's shoulder as she carried him.

"He'll be fine..." Andria said soothingly. "He'll be all right... I promise..." She was able to walk Derek to Jeff's car and put him in the backseat. She finished buckling him in and gently patted his head. "I'll be right back," she said gently, "and then we'll get your mommy and brother the help they need."

"Pwease..." Derek kept crying. Andria patted him gently before turning and running back into the house. She entered the kitchen again, and Jeff looked at her even more worried.

"Andria," Jeff said with a concerned tone, "she's burning up real bad. Martha's sweating and her breathing's all over the place."

"Then we gotta hurry!" Andria said as she ran in. "Help me get her to the car!"

"I got her head," the son of Glenn said, "get her legs!"

Andria nodded and scooped up Martha's legs. She could feel the sweat seeping through her clothing, making it harder to keep a grip on her. "Goodness," she groaned, "she's real bad now..."

"That can't be good for the baby either," Jeff said as they waddled towards the front door quickly, "Adrian's got to know about this."

"I agree," Andria remarked as she panted a bit. As they neared the car, Derek looked out of the rear passenger window with fright in his green eyes. Seeing that the boy was still scared, Andria advised, "we'll have Martha ride shotgun. I'm going to sit in the back with Derek."

"Sure thing," Jeff grunted as they reached his car. He managed to open the front passenger door, and carefully loaded the woman in with his girlfriend. "Let's go," he said as he ran around to the driver's seat.

Andria got back in the car with Derek in the back seat and placed her hand on his young shoulder. "We're going to get her help," she said softly. "It'll be okay."

"Auntie..." Derek sobbed as he lunged into her arms, allowing Andria to hug and rub his shoulder gently.

Jeff put the car in drive and sped out of the drive way and onto the main road to the nearest hospital.

'Better call Adrian about his wife,' Jeff thought. He then pressed on the voice command button for the car.

"Please say a command," the computer prompted.

"Call Adrian Lockheed," Jeff responded.

"Calling, Adrian Lockheed on 'Work'." The screen then changed to show that Jeff's phone was ringing Adrian's.

* * *

 **AF Navy Station Jacksonville**

Adrian flew his F-3C fighter jet as he led the other Navy fighters in formation after a good early afternoon's worth of training. "All wings, form up on me," Lockheed said. The fighters flew into formation behind him. "Exercise complete," Lockheed said, "RTB."

"Roger!" the pilots responded as one. With that, the formation flew west back towards the Florida coast. As they came upon the coastline, Lockheed made the call. "Skyhound Leader to Naval Station Jacksonville, operation complete, requesting permission to land."

"Skyhound Leader, Jacksonville here," the base control tower replied, "permission granted. Wind conditions calm. Cleared to land on Runway Fourteen."

"Copy that, Jacksonville," Lockheed acknowledged, "we're on approach." He went into a holding pattern to allow the other fighters to land first. Once that was done, he directed his own F-3C into the landing approach. "Skyhound Leader, coming in for landing." With careful and skilled fine-tuning, Adrian's fighter touched down onto the runway and braked to a stop.

"Good landing, Skyhound Leader," the tower confirmed, "taxi to the main hangar area."

"Roger, thanks for the guidance, Control." With that, the lieutenant commander moved his aircraft off the runway towards its parking space.

With his F-3C parked, Lockheed opened the canopy and released his breathing mask. He was greeted with the warm breeze from the Atlantic. Even as the northern AF North America and British Isle states were just coming out or still experiencing the vestiges of winter, Florida and the rest of the AF southern states were having pleasant sixty to seventy-degree weather.

"Uuhhh..." Adrian yawned and stretched, taking in the fresh air and sunshine and working out the kinks from sitting in his ejection seat. He rolled his shoulders, feeling his muscles aching.

"Right," Lt. Cmdr Lockheed lifted himself out of the cockpit and down the ladder.

"Adrian," a familiar voice greeted him. He turned around to see a fellow fighter pilot stroll cheerily towards him. With short blonde hair, a mustache, and purple eyes, he was as cool and trendy a pilot as they came.

Adrian smiled at his former wingman, now a mobile armor pilot in the Space Force. "Duane Lewis Halberton, you son of a gun!"

"You're looking good yourself, Adrian," Halberton joked. "How's it going?"

"Peachy," Adrian replied in jest, "given how you left me all alone here on little old Earth, trading the F-3 for the TS-MA1."

"Hey," the mobile armor pilot raised his hands, "where I was, the Hawk mobile armor was a good flyer for the occasion. The F-3 is still good where it can still fly. You can't power a turbofan in space, as good as the F-3's are."

Adrian playfully relented. "True that."

The two men laughed. "So, how's the kiddo these days?" Halberton asked.

"Derek's a good kid," Adrian said, "he really behaves and helps his mom around the house. There's even hardly a complaint from the nursery about him. They say he's bright and takes instructions well."

"That's something." Halberton smiled. "Something tells me he's got quite a future ahead of him."

"Well for one," Adrian remarked, "he can't stop looking out for our jets flying by. Martha says he's always looking to chase my plane when he sees it."

"Another future pilot then," Halberton remarked with a grin, "heh. My own son's the same way."

"A future mobile armor pilot?" Adrian quirked his eyebrows in amusement.

"You could say that," Halberton chuckled. "He's got more of a mind for trying to see what makes them tick."

"Any pilot who can figure out his own machine is a plus in my book."

Adrian went to pat Halberton on the shoulder. "Let's say you and I go for a drink. The old squad will be happy to see you!"

Halberton smiled. "Sure. Drinks are on me, buddy."

"Thanks," Lockheed said, "then I'll do the driving. First, I need to swing by my office to get my keys and debrief the pilots. You have time?"

Halberton nodded. "Of course. Do what you have to do."

As the two walked inside the base towards the office, Halberton mentioned, "you know, I've been posted at Ptolemaeus for just two years already, and I'm still having a harder time adjusting to Earth's gravity than when I actually go back out into space."

"No kidding. Guess time in space is a lot easier to get used to," Adrian joked.

"Maybe I'm more of a spaceman than I realized," Halberton laughed along, "no worries about gravity weighing me and my Hawk down!"

"Oh," Adrian then whispered into his friend's ear. "You tell that to a Blue Cosmos or some Workers Party lefty," he snickered, "they'll be so triggered into next week!" Both men cracked up at the joke.

As they continued along, it was then that Halberton's face turned serious. "I heard about what happened in Cape Canaveral," he mentioned.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I was there..." Adrian muttered, "that guy was going to kill Glenn... and I couldn't let that happen..."

Halberton looked to his friend sympathetically. "But you do know that it's put a target on your back," he reminded, "I look at some of those forums, and you're basically Enemy Number Two on the anti-Coordinator outrage mob's list, just behind George Glenn."

Adrian gave a grunt at that. While his father and Glenn did try their best to shield him from the media fallout, it did not take long for critical journalists and snoopers to figure out that he was the one who shot and disabled the killer. He and his father had their inboxes flooded with hate mail, and some people even tried to get Adrian in trouble and thrown out of the military. Thankfully, some people had enough pull to remind those kinds of individuals of his family's service record in both military and political circles. His base commander himself was also kind and saw clear through the slander and threats aimed at Adrian to ignore the naysayers. Vicious as the false complaints were, Adrian himself was not going to bow before the whims of BC supporters and outrage mobs.

Senator Allen and his daughter were also among his and Glenn's strongest and most vocal defenders. Though there had been politicians in the Allen family through many generations, their bluntness and bare-bones honesty made them stand out from the Washington political crowd, even among fellow Constitutional Republicans. Where most establishment politicians of the same party bent and withered under attacks and pressure from BC-affiliated social justice groups, corporate activists, propaganda, and outright threats and slander, Senator Allen just dished it back to them. If anything, it seemed that he almost relished the challenge of intense Workers Party and Nature Party opposition.

"I didn't think they had so high an opinion of me," Lockheed jested, referring to the anti-Glenn internet outrage warriors, "must be quite a celebrity."

"Heh. Not as much as Senator Allen. He really laid into the Nature Party last week on the hearing of nuclear energy," Halberton stated. "You should've heard it."

"I already heard it from my old man," Lockheed said, "first they wanted to ban our solid and liquid fuel sources still necessary for jet and rocket propulsion systems, not to mention many rural and small town areas still dependent on such traditional fuels. Yet when advancements in nuclear technology and helium fuels are mentioned as the most viable alternatives going forward in space development, they go absolutely hipster crazy over 'nuclear proliferation' and how space technology fails to solve 'Earthly climate change'. Oh, and don't get started on when that Nature Senator of Massachusetts began throwing out crazy accusations of how nuclear research is being co-opted by Coordinators seeking to poison humanity with radiation."

"Yeah. Senator Allen was not going to let that guy off the hook," Halberton replied, "it was so over the top and off color that even some of the usually supportive Workers senators had to call the whole thing back into order. With how little Nature actually offers except to slander and ban everything they don't like, it's understandable why Allen would be frustrated."

The two men finally reached Adrian's office and the F-3C pilot opened the door.

Just in time to hear his office phone ringing. Adrian went over to his desk, and saw the number. It was Jeff Glenn's number.

Halberton came over and saw the number. "Who's that?"

"That's my friend, Jeff's number," Adrian said with a smile. It was then that he remembered. "Oh yeah, you never met him. I'd like to introduce him to you. Maybe we can invite him."

Halberton nodded in agreement. "No problem. I always like to meet new people."

Adrian picked up the headset and pressed the dial command. Putting it to his ear, he said, "afternoon, Jeff! Sorry I didn't call back sooner."

Halberton watched as his friend smiled upon greeting this other friend of his. He could not hear what this Jeff was saying, but the conversation seemed to start off friendly enough. However, he watched as Adrian's face suddenly lost its smile and took on an expression of growing shock.

"What!?" Adrian slammed his palm down onto his desk. "When did this happen!? Where are you headed now!?" He paused to listen to the man on the other phone. Halberton could barely hear the murmur of a male voice from the other end of the phone, but he could make out the dire tone in the voice. "Okay, okay," Adrian said, clearly trying to cope with whatever was happening, "just get there as fast as you can... I don't care if you have to break speed limits... just as long as you get her there... I'll be there myself, Jeff... Tell Andria to keep Derek calm... She's doing great... I said I'll be there... okay... see you there soon, Jeff... bye."

Adrian practically dropped the phone back onto its rest, as he hurriedly opened the drawer for his car keys. Halberton was concerned. "What just happened," he asked.

"It's Martha," Adrian answered as he stripped off his flight gear and put on his leather jacket, "collapsed on the floor. Jeff's taking her to the hospital."

"Goodness gracious," Halberton grew more concerned. He knew that his friend's wife was pregnant with their second son. He and Adrian kept good and frequent correspondence with one another.

"Halberton... I need to go," Adrian said seriously. "My wife's in danger... and I fear the worst..."His old friend looked down, a frown on his face. "..."

He had no idea as to what to say other than that he felt sorry for his friend's family. Adrian nodded. "Thanks, Halberton. I... I really have to go."

"I'll drive you to the hospital," Halberton offered.

Adrian got a smile at that. "Thanks, old friend," he murmured in relief.

With that, Halberton took the car keys from his friend. "Come on," he coaxed, and the two men left the office. As they walked a brisk pace down the hall. A junior officer spotted them both.

"Commander Lockheed, sir," he said, "the pilots are awaiting their debriefing."

"No time. Family emergency!" Adrian replied.

"Sir!?" The officer was forced to step aside with the brisk pace of the flight leader."Tell my second-in-command that he can find the debriefing reports printed on my computer," Adrian said, "he has authorization to conduct the debriefing on my behalf."

The officer was baffled, but nodded. "Yes, sir!" He hurried off as the two men made their way to the parking lot.

As Adrian got into the passenger seat, he took deep breaths to try and calm himself. Halberton sat in the driver's seat and started up the car.

Adrian closed his eyes as Halberton peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **Mayo Clinic - Jacksonville**

Jeff and Andria sat together in the waiting room with little Derek. It was relatively quiet with the dun of hospital activity in the background.

Andria did her best to console the scared young boy, but Derek kept shaking, crying, and muttering about his brother. Whatever toys or playsets were in the room just failed to catch his attention. "Bwothew hwuwting..." Derek cried softly, "hwuwting bad..."

"He'll be okay," Andria said as she rubbed his back as he sat in her lap. Jeff smiled to himself as he glanced at Andria. With her professional exterior, managing and protecting George Glenn's businesses and honor, seeing her more maternal side was a privilege as her fiancee. 'Boy, I'm lucky...' he thought to himself.

However, Jeff was quite concerned for Derek, who looked really inconsolable. Derek constantly mumured about his unborn brother, as though he could actually understand what was happening. "I just don't get it... How could he know what's happening to his brother?" Andria asked as she tried to console the boy.

"Bwothew and Mommy are vewy sick," Derek said, "I fweel it..." Andria was silent as she hugged him closer. "..."

It was then that Jeff's phone vibrated. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw that his dad texted him from back in Fort Worth.

"What's up?" Andria asked.

"I let Dad know what was happening with Martha," Jeff said, looking up from the screen.

Andria sighed, "just as well." Her gaze drifted to Derek and she could only wonder what exactly it is he was feeling, and how it was going to affect him going forward.

It was then that Jeff's phone buzzed again. As it rang continuously with an incoming call, Jeff answered it. "Hello?"

"Jeff, it's Adrian," the caller answered.

"Thank goodness..." Jeff said seriously. "Martha's in bad shape."

"She in ICU?" There was an unbuckling sound as Adrian opened the car door. "How's Derek?"

"Derek's very upset," Jeff replied, glancing over at said boy. "And yes, she's in ICU."

"Thanks, Jeff," Adrian said as he exited his car, "I'm coming in now."

"Alright, we'll see ya." Jeff lowered his phone as the call ended. "Adrian's coming in," he told Andria.

The woman nodded, holding little Derek as close as she could while he sobbed into her shoulder. "Ssshhh," Andria still tried to soothe the boy, "your daddy's here now." Derek looked up, tears running down his face.

It was then that Jeff looked towards the main doors. True enough, two officers in AF Navy uniforms strutted in. Jeff recognized Adrian, though not the mustached blond officer beside him. Jeff got up from his seat and went over to the two officers. "Adrian, thank goodness."

"Jeff," Adrian said in a breathless tone, "thanks to you and Andria for looking after my wife and son..."

"Daddy!" Derek suddenly leapt from Andria's lap and ran out towards his dad. Seeing his toddler son run towards him, Adrian knelt down and met him with a fatherly hug. "Hey little buddy," Adrian cooed, "I'm here... it's alright..."

"Daddy!" Derek sniffed. Derek was visibly sobbing a little less now, making Jeff Glenn a little better himself.

"Hey little kid," the blond officer next to Adrian knelt down towards Derek's level.

Looking in his direction, Derek's eyes blinked in confusion. "U-Unca Lewie?"

Halberton took on an expression of surprise. 'He was just one year old when I saw him,' he thought, 'how did he-'

Now Andria recognized the officer. "Lewis Halberton?" She asked.

The Natural officer looked towards Andria. His face lit up in recognition. "Andria," Halberton stood up, "Andria Yamasaki." He smiled as he recognized another friend.

"It's been far too long," Andria said nodding.

Jeff was now surprised with his girlfriend. "You know this guy?" Before he could get an answer from Andria, she and Halberton proceeded to give each other friendly hugs. Jeff was stunned for a bit, seeing this man hug his fiancée. "Ahem," Jeff cleared his throat.

Andria pulled away. "Sorry. It's been too long since I saw him," she said, giving a flirty wink to Jeff.

Jeff blushed a bit at the gesture. Halberton looked back and forth between the two, and realized what it was. He chuckled good heartedly. "Don't worry, man," he assured, "I'm happily married, and raising a son. Just saying hello to an old wingman from space. My ladies man's days are well behind me already."

The mobile armor pilot then stepped forward. "You must be the Jeff that Adrian told me about," he said, "Duane Lewis Halberton's the name." Halberton raised his hand towards Jeff.

Seeing that the other officer was friendly, Jeff relaxed and smiled back, accepting the gesture and shaking hands. "I'm Jeff," he introduced himself, "Jeffrey Glenn."

"Glenn?" Halberton was surprised.

"Yes. I'm the son of George Glenn," Jeff explained.

Halberton was surprised. "I... What?!" he blurted, a stunned reaction crossing his features.

"And..." Andria purred as she went to hug and snuggle Jeff's side, "my fiancée."

Halberon looked at the two in shock. "Your...fiancée?" He turned to Adrian. "I had no idea George had a kid!" he remarked.

"Well..." Adrian said as he lifted Derek in his arms, "George tends to be private... but yeah, he's got family."

"And soon," Andria added, "about to have more family when Jeff and I tie the knot."

Halberton finally smiled. "Well, congrats, you two," he said.

"Excuse me..." the group were then interrupted by a nurse, "which one of you is Adrian Lockheed?"

"I am," Adrian said as he approached.

The nurse looked clearly troubled as she saw the father and son approach. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him again with a serious expression. "It's your wife..."

"What's happened?" Adrian asked.

Andria was silent, getting a bad feeling in her gut. She wasn't sure why, but she feared it was worse than anything she could think of. "..."

* * *

 **Next to the ICU...**

"She's got WHAT!?" Adrian yelled as he and his friends stood outside of the ICU, where the doctors were working to keep his wife stable.

Derek cried from the sudden yell. Jeff and Andria went to comfort the small boy.

"Hey now..." Jeff cooed.

"Sorry about that..." Andria joined in.

Halberton went to pat Adrian's back. "Calm down, buddy," he urged, "calm down."

"Type S2 Influenza," the doctor with them replied. "You all did the right thing bringing her here."

"Bwothew..." was all Derek said.

Andria hugged little Derek close. "I knew something bad was going to happen..." she whispered to herself. "But how does he know?"

"Sorry..." Adrian looked to his son, then to Halberton in disbelief. Halberton could only give him a solemn expression of sympathy.

"But how," Adrian turned back to the doctor, "she's at home most of the time! How did this happen!?"

"It must've happened when she went out for groceries yesterday," Andria said softly. "Maybe she came into contact with someone having the flu..."

"Perhaps, but we can't say for sure," the doctor admitted. "All we know is that she has it, and it's also affected the baby."

Those words sent shivers down Andria's back. "Oh no..." Andria's worst fears had been realized. She had seen the simulations of this particular influenza based on whatever data could be gathered at Glenn Health facilities and affiliates, but now she was seeing a real-world case actually play out.

"Wait..." Halberton was completely bewildered, "influenza does not directly affect the baby now, does it?"

"This is a new type of flu, Mr. Halberton," the doctor replied. "It's still unknown in its entirety, but..."

"So even if we somehow manage to treat the mother..." Jeff surmised in dread, "that means that the baby will still be infected..."

"Unless we do something, yes..." the doctor muttered.

Andria was silent as she wracked her brain for an idea.

"Good Lord, please help us," Adrian said as he suddenly started sobbing. He tried to hide his face but failed as he started shaking. Halberton was still at his friend's side. Yet, Halberton felt very helpless in the face of this killer virus pandemic.

Andria looked to Adrian, then Jeff. She bit her lower lip. She knew from reading medical documents and reports that Coordinators had a higher chance of survival against such a disease, so...

Then, like a ship coming over the horizon, an idea came to mind. "I... I wonder... is it possible... we could do something to save Derek's brother?" she asked. "Is it too late in the pregnancy to try to enhance his genes?" The room fell silent at Andria's suggestion. The doctor was surprised. "What was that, Ms. Yamasaki?"

"Is it too late to enhance his genes?" she repeated. "Because if it isn't... Then we can probably save his life."

"Andria..." Jeff said, uncertain of how that suggestion was going to be taken.

"If we can enhance the immune system, we can slow the progression to where we can take action to enhance the parts that are most affected by this disease. From what I've gathered in reports and scenarios submitted by top experts and simulation data, the S2 influenza causes intense inflammation in critical parts of the body that lead to brain damage, heart failure, and respiratory issues," she explained. "By enhancing his genes, this will ensure that his body does not get ravaged in those critical areas."

"With an enhanced immune system," Andria continued, the baby then can start to heal those inflamed areas. If successful, we could even develop a vaccine based on those enhancements for adults and other children."

"Andria," Halberton was uncertain, "that's a pretty radical idea."

"For all we know, it could be our best bet. We have no viable other vaccines available anyways," she said seriously. Her eyes hardened. "Unless you want the world to suffer a near extinction event... which is what SOME people seem to want."

The room was silent again as the proposal sank in.

The doctor sighed. "I need to have the approval of the patients' family here to even go through with such an operation." He turned to Adrian, glancing at him for his input.

Adrian now found himself on the spot. While he cared for and supported Coordinators' rights to live peacefully, he never thought of being in the position of making one of his own children a Coordinator. Undoubtedly, there will be some contention and debate among his other friends if he went through with this. Furthermore, he never even bothered to ask the question to his own father. They both supported Coordinators, but the possibility that one of their own family could become one somehow never arose between them.

Now that decision was in his hands. If he said no, he would be widowed, and his son Derek orphaned and without a brother. Yet, if he said yes... could he be putting himself into a life and death decision that he might have no right deciding? Yet he now could not deny that perhaps the fates of his family, and many others were now resting on him.

"Halberton," Adrian said, "could you come with me for a moment?" His friend silently nodded affirmatively.

He then turned to Jeff and Andria. "Please keep Derek company for a bit."

Andria was about to try and convince Andrian more. However, Jeff stopped her from rising up. He shook his head to her. "We will, Adrian," Jeff said.

"Sure," Andria said.

Halberton was a bit concerned as he followed Adrian out of the room briefly.

Once the two were alone, he turned to his friend. "What's bothering you?" he asked.

Adrian looked to the side. "I just never thought hard about this issue," he confessed, "I never thought I'd be put in this position, and I don't think it crossed my dad's mind either..."

Adrian brushed his hair and sighed. "Duane..." he addressed, "what would you have done... if you had this sort of thing happen with your son?"

Halberton sighed. "If it had been my son, I'd have done the same thing you did," he said. "I care a lot about him. And I'd do anything to see him safe."

Adrian rubbed his head again. "It sounds so easy to think that for other people," he said, "but when it's your own son, you get this confusion of whether it's medicine, or if you've crossed the boundary into playing God..." He breathed heavily. "It feels like I'm being tested by God now, with the unimaginable."

"It's your choice, Adrian," Halberton said. "But if you think about it, what do you want for your son's brother?"

Adrian looked back towards the room, where his wife and unborn son had their lives in the balance. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

'Please dearest Lord, let this be the right decision...'

 ** _Chapter 4 END_**

* * *

Took a while, but it's not dead!

Sorry I took so long. Life, work, other fanfics, and gaming distracted me, but I can assure fellow Gundam SEED fans that this journey is far from over!

The Type S2 Influenza as many of you might recall is a major reason why anti-Coordinator sentiments in the canon spiraled out of control. However, in this timeline, with George Glenn still alive, he and his allies may yet be the voices of reason against BC's scapegoating and propaganda, which are now all but determined to try and pin the blame on the man. However, they may yet underestimate the determination the man has...

Read, fave, and review please! Constructive feedback is always appreciated. ;)

God Bless everyone! :D

P.S. - For guest reviewers, feel free to leave names so that I can begin to respond to you all more properly and directly. I might even start doing individual responses to reviews for each chapter in the future. :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Zodiac Rising

**Gundam SEED Rebuild**

 **Ch. 5 - Zodiac Rising**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam SEED. The Lockheed and Donnelly families, Glenn's immediate family, and Doug McLaney are my OCs. Andria Yamasaki is Titanic-X-21's OC. Mark Allen and Mackenzie Allen are ZAFT Convoy's OCs.**

 **Response to Reviews:**

\- **JCK824TO :** **Thank you! I do my best! :D**

 **-** **Infinity** **Mask:** **Glad you liked the last chapter. As for Kira, Lacus, and the others, stick around after they are born. You might enjoy it. ;)**

 **-** **Just a Crazy-Man:** **Thanks!**

 **-** **edboy4926:** **Glad you liked the chapter, and yeah, you'll also find that BC just don't treat a lot of other Naturals right. XD**

 **-** **Guest:** **I'm sorry to say, but I don't do or endorse threesomes. However, I do have plans where Flay might have a better friendship with both Kira and Lacus. :3 Also, as for the 2nd Lockheed son, just read on. :)**

* * *

 _Good company, good wine, good welcome, can make good people. - William Shakespeare_

* * *

 **Glenn Inc. Headquarters, Fort Worth, Texas, Atlantic Federation - America, Feb. 10, CE 54**

George Glenn frowned as he watched the chaos unfold on the TV. It was helicopter footage of one of his company's subsidiary offices, Glenn Aerospace on fire. Police and Glenn Inc. security were clashing with Blue Cosmos-aligned black block rioters throwing improvised projectiles. Protective details were formed around the firefighters struggling to do their work extinguishing the blazes the rioters were trying to spread.

"This is Renaldo Rodriguez, broadcasting live from Los Angeles," the reporter in the CBN helicopter reported, "I'm looking down at the scene right now, where just ten minutes ago, an anti-Glenn protest turned violent when armed individuals believed to be members of Blue Cosmos LA and Labor Revolution AF started hurling heavy projectiles and firebombs through the office windows of this Glenn Aerospace branch. LAPD riot units and the company's private security are working to hold off the crowds, but due to city directives limiting the use of tear gas and other more potent nonlethal measures, the LAPD is unable to advance on the rioters without risking further confrontation and injury to their officers. The protest-turned-riot is believed to be in response to allegations that radical Coordinator rights groups are responsible for the recent outbreak of the Type S2 Influenza, and yet a culmination of long-standing racial and political tensions in Los Angeles, now being steered towards attacking Coordinators and Republicans as a whole."

Glenn shook his head as his company property was vandalized. He tapped on his desk control pad to change channels. The screen then changed to yet another reporter, this time from Atlantia Independence News, on the ground and standing to the side of the angry mob. The young man was wearing a tense expression, given that he was within range of the rioters. "The situation on the ground has just gone from tense to violent as we're seeing people armed with improvised weapons get egged on by Blue Cosmos and other far left environmental activists to clash with police and threaten Glenn Inc. employees and innocent bystanders alike. So far, the LAPD has managed to hold the line, but is failing to push back on the increasingly aggressive rioters due to restrictions on use of non-lethal riot control measures. The imposition of the restrictions by the Los Angeles mayor and city council were based on highly publicized allegations that largely Natural ethnic minorities were being racially discriminated against, even as BPS crime reports showed a eighty percent of the city's violent crime being perpetrated by ethnic gangs against their own people and other ethnic groups in poorly policed areas. Police union activists and indie journalists also suspect the timing of the new measures as anti-Republican and anti-Coordinator incidents continue to flare up in major cities across the AF, some pointing out the Workers Party mayor's history of anti-Coordinator statements and partisan vitriol against Republican figures and lawmakers."

The camera shifted towards the police line of riot shield wielders as the front-most activists cursed them and even struck blows against them with their bats and bars. "As you can see behind me," the reporter continued, "the police are just being pelted non-stop with verbal and physical abuse from these people. Just behind the police barricade, you can see the firefighters working to extinguish fires from arsonists throwing Molotov cocktails and firebombs through the office windows and into vehicles. They're having to do all this as they are getting pelted with projectiles themselves-"

"Hey," one of the rioters looked at the AIN crew, "stop filming us!"

"He's AIN," another yelled, "get him!"

Glenn clenched his fist as the reporter's face turned to fear. "Whoa... me and my cameraman are going to have to run now. These guys are chasing us." The footage became shaky as the AIN crew started running, with the sounds of threats from the rioters chasing them. "Come on, to the van!" The footage cut out from the camera.

The First Coordinator felt disgusted as he shifted through the other channels, even those critical of him. There were sporadic incidents of civil disorder in large cities throughout the AF primarily over the Type S2 Influenza and dissatisfaction with the lack of available solutions, but there were some especially violent riots being co-opted by Blue Cosmos against Coordinators, political, and even corporate rivals alike. Much of Atlantia's Pacific Coast states were seeing the greatest concentration of such confrontations, with the burning and picketing of Glenn Aerospace in Los Angeles, anti-BC libertarian and BC 'anti-fascist' militias clashing in Portland, Seattle, and Canadian Vancouver, and racial riots in San Francisco. Even military bases in the San Diego-Tijuana area were reported to be preparing to mobilize in the event of further deterioration and National Guard deployment by California and Baja California, which so far had not happened. Any coverage of the growing Type S2 epidemic had been swept into the background as a result. The old pioneer could not help but be irked by this misplaced coverage in his opinion.

'Still, sitting here and weeping over this isn't going to improve the current situation,' Glenn thought. Pushing the civil discord out of his mind, the engineer businessman turned back to the issue of the Type S2 Influenza. He pulled the list of influenza cases up on his computer, and selected the most recent case reported from the Mayo Clinic in Jacksonville. Martha Lockheed, the wife of his friend and life-saver, Adrian, was now fighting for her life and her baby's in the hospital's ICU.

When his son, Jeff texted him about what was happening, he had just gotten out of a business meeting with the representatives of G.A.R.M. RD. As a sometimes partner and competitor to Glenn Health, G.A.R.M. was the brainchild of world-renowned Atlantian geneticist Ulen Hibiki. George knew Ulen from the former's early days of advising the latter on refining the techniques of Coordinator engineering, ensuring safe and successful births. However, when the issue of the mother's womb and genetic compatibility of the baby in the final outcome of the process were discovered as factors, Ulen Hibiki became more and more obsessed with trying to perfect Coordinators beyond G.A.R.M.'s original mission of healthcare. When Hibiki started to propose the use of the artificial womb to control the growth of the human embryo and leave the natural mother outside of the birthing and decision-making, he was rebuked by much of the scientific community, including some pro-Coordinator advocates. Even George Glenn himself scaled back his collaborations with Hibiki, personally limiting Glenn Health's partnerships with G.A.R.M. to vaccine and medicine RD. He respected the man's dedication to finding solutions to the issue of Coordinator genetic incompatibility and fertility, but Ulen's rhetoric about a 'Coordinator to surpass all others' did not sit right with him. The Type S2 Influenza of course, was the main topic of cooperation between the two companies at the moment, but Glenn did caution his researchers about what was to be shared or not.

After he received Jeff's message, he was naturally worried and concerned for Adrian and his family. He sent out personal emails and messages to his friends about the Lockheeds, asking for support, encouragement, and even prayer for Martha and Elias. However, it was following those things that a proposal from his future daughter-in-law took him off guard.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Feb. 9_**

 _"I'm sorry, but genetic enhancement at that stage of development?" George Glenn knew Andria Yamasaki to be a daring and bold woman, but her proposal was by far a new level of risk, even for her._

 _"It's the only way to save the baby, and Martha at this point," Andria reasoned, "there's no other alternative available, but if we are successful and both of them survive, we could use the data gathered to develop an actual vaccine that would work for Naturals, even pregnant mothers and the unborn."_

 _"Andria..." Glenn replied, "enhancing his immune system is one thing, but developing a vaccine from the attempt is another."_

 _"Even so," Andria told him, "we cannot give up and throw in the towel just like that. Every day that passes without a cure is time wasted, and those jerks on Capitol Hill trying to subpoena you don't really give two hoots about the influenza crisis as long as they can scalp you. George, you taught me and Jeff that doing what is right is always worth the opposition you're faced with. If we don't take this chance now, Adrian and his family will have agreed to this for nothing."_

* * *

 **End Flashback**

Glenn was sure that Andria was taking a risk. But he also trusted her judgment. If this did work, then there was a chance that a vaccine could be developed.

However, there was also another thing that concerned Glenn: Derek's emotional state and apparent awareness of his brother's situation. Despite his son and Andria's efforts to calm the boy, he seemed to sense his family's suffering and emotional state. Glenn's eyes narrowed. That was an indication that perhaps there was something more... what was it, though? Was it a new type of ability? Or was it something different?

'Poor little boy.' The former pioneer empathized for the little boy who endearingly called him 'Uncle Glenn'. These matters of life and death were too much for a three year old to be thinking about. His eyes softened as he looked back to where an image of the family sat on the was a family friend gathering from last Christmas, when he and his wife invited the Lockheeds to his Texas home. In the photo, he and Helen were standing in the center next to Adrian and Martha, all of them smiling. Jeff and Andria were also in the photo to Helen's right, and Derek was being held in Adrian's arms. Derek's smile was bright and cheery as the group said 'cheese!' for the camera. He reached out and picked it up. "Kid doesn't deserve this..." he murmured.

He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, in hopes that the good Lord would spare the Lockheeds.

* * *

 **Februarius One, PLANT L5 Colonies**

The colony of the PLANTs known as Februarius One was a hub of activity. Not just in terms of their civilian population, but also due to their medical technology and activities. They were the center of the PLANT's medical industry. And right now, they were a crucial element in trying to find a cure for the Type S2 influenza virus.

Tad Elsman was overseeing the main research facility as the Chief Supervisor of the Februarius Biochemical Laboratory. He was currently sitting in his office as he observed the latest news reports on the S2 crisis. "Things just get worse by the day..." he thought aloud. He then turned his eyes to the news coverage of the ongoing crisis on Earth.

It was the Hunter News channel that was on the screen. Since George Glenn's speech after the attempt on his life last year, Hunter News had gained a favorable reputation among the Zodiac Alliance members for fair coverage on the issues. There was even talk of sending some of their public advocates onto the network to curry favor with the rest of the public, and to even recruit George Glenn and other prominent Republicans in secret.

"Casualties and hospitalizations continue to rise around the world as the influenza spreads with no signs of relief," the newscaster reported, "as more and more people grow sick, others are turning to desperate measures to try and contain the epidemic. And some are even calling out that the PLANTs are responsible for this, even though there has been no evidence to prove their claims."

It was then that the screen shifted to include coverage of numerous national capitals around the world. Washington, Brussels, Taipei, Nairobi, even Olofat among others were rocked by competing demonstrations and protests by various political factions. "Many people have been calling for the Coordinators to desist in their activities in creating this new virus, but there have also been others who have called out on rumors being spread by Blue Cosmos supporters. The most prominent has been George Glenn himself, along with his chief operations officer at his company."

It was then that the spokesperson of Glenn Incorporated was shown speaking to various reporters outside of the Fort Worth HQ. "I can understand your frustrations with this company and people up in the PLANTs, but let me assure you that there is no way that Coordinators could even engineer something like this," the person said. "There have been tests done by our company, Coordinator and Natural alike, to prove it. The data speaks for itself when I can safely say that there is no way that even the smartest Coordinator could pull off such a feat. This virus is one hundred percent naturally developed."

A reporter from a local outlet then spoke up. "A source from the local Workers Party affiliate is claiming that Mr. Glenn is bribing the President for favorable contracts in the Type S2 research," she posed, "we would like to hear what Mr. Glenn and his company say to those claims.

At this point Andria came on. Giving a commanding glance, the spokesperson nodded humbly and stepped aside as Andria took the lead. Her eyes were hard as she spoke directly to the camera.

"To those who claim we are bribing the President, I can say with one hundred percent confidence that we have not resorted to such backhanded tactics. Our interest has been solely to better the human race through honest policies and open-minded ways of innovation. Unlike several other companies who I will say have tried to bribe US into standing by, we will not rely upon bribery to get our messages across or favorable contracts. Our policies of putting people first before profits has led us to become a top rate company, and I can say we shall stand by that decision. Bribery is not part of our modus operandi."

Here her eyes flashed. "To resort to such tactics is something that only the greedy do. And you very well know who you are..." She let the sentence hang before continuing. "So I can say we are looking at contracts that we can turn to out of our own will."

It was then that another, less than friendly reporter came forth, from United News. "However, the fact remains that there are several members of the Assembly that are already talking about subpoening your boss, yourself, and other prominent individuals of your company," he said in a confrontational tone, "it is not a falsehood to say that members of the public and the AF government do not express the same level of optimism as you do. You also cannot seem to refute the possibility that Coordinator terrorists may be behind this disease, let alone the lack of a solution. All those, and the fact that Coordinators are not falling sick to this have a lot of innocent people in fear."

Andria remained calm as she addressed him. "If that we're the case, then what would their objective be? We have done research and testing. We asked several of our brightest Coordinator employees to try and make this virus. The test proved it was impossible." Then she narrowed her eyes. "As for your second question, it's simple: their immune systems are far stronger than most Naturals. But it should not be seen as something inhuman, as with all diseases, some people are actually more resilient against certain pathogens than others. As a matter of fact, we are hoping to use the very technology that makes Coordinators more resistant to viruses to create a vaccine for Naturals." There was another brief chorus of questions as the TV transitioned again.

The screen switched back to the Hunter News newscaster. "Those were statements by Andria Yamasaki, the COO of Glenn Inc. However, the Workers Party majorities in the Atlantic Federation Assembly continue to push for Glenn and others in the medical industry to testify on the Hill. Workers Party Senate Majority Leader and Atlantic Social Democrat Coalition Chairman Corey Hern made his remarks in the Federal Senate calling out both George Glenn and his Republican allies in a scathing speech."

"Hmm..." Elsman narrowed his eyes at the coming speech. It was pretty much assumption at this point that every time a member of the Workers Party of the AF had something to say, it was to always find blame with Coordinators and their Natural supporters. True enough, the wizened visage of the old Workers Senator from Virginia appeared, standing at the speaker's podium.

"I find it most disappointing that not only have Mr. Glenn and his associates stonewalled our efforts to ensure accountability in his dealings with the federal government, but that his defiance is being aided by certain members on the Republican and Federalist isles of the Senate," Hern said in a cool tone, "they appear to be fine with playing political games with our majority in the midst of this epidemic, and our President seems to lack the will to investigate his own administration's contracting process with Glenn Inc. and other firms. The company says they have not resorted to bribery, but who's to say that they haven't through shady backroom dealings? For all we know, Glenn and his allies could be pawns of the Zodiac Alliance, which has a history of Coordinator extremist beliefs in the L5 colony cluster, not unlike the Ubermensch beliefs of the old Nazi Party. And that, my friends, is something we cannot allow or accept." Elsman clenched his fist at the dig Senator Hern took at the group he was a member of.

"Shortly after this speech, the Senate Minority Leader and Atlantia Constitution Coalition Chief Representative, Republican Senator Mark Lockheed made the party's counter response to Senator Hern, with fellow Republican Senator Mark Allen also joining in." The TV screen then showed Senator Lockheed with several other allied senators in the hall. Now Elsman was sitting up. His eyes locked onto the senators, one of which was Senator Allen himself.

"Senator Hern and his colleagues are engaging in a partisan witch hunt against an innocent and distinguished AF citizen for their own selfish gain," Lockheed firmly stated, "instead of allowing Mr. Glenn and his associates to freely work for the good of this country during these trying times, they seek to score points with the anti-Coordinator radicals who continue to encourage racial divisions and poison our body politic."

He paused for a minute to let it sink in. Lockheed then continue, "it is also very disappointing that Senator Hern has resorted to ad hominem attacks labeling Mr. Glenn and us Republicans by implication as pawns of the Zodiac Alliance. I would like to remind him that even if the ZA were the Coordinator supremacists he labels them as, we Constitutional Republicans do not practice or subscribe to racial supremacist beliefs, be it Natural or Coordinator. He and his party also seem to forget that many of the people residing in the PLANTs at L5 are still AF citizens with rights, and do not deserve this sort of scorn and slander."

Allen was the next one to speak. "This kind of rhetoric is similar to what the socialists and communists of the old AD calendar did to those they disagreed with. They accuse their political opponents of being Coordinator racial supremacists, and when having the follies of their own behaviors and attitudes exposed, the Worker and Nature Parties play the victim and call us Nazis." He took a breath before continuing. "Let me make clear, that Nazism, or any other form of racial supremacist ideology is poisonous and should be rightfully rejected in an open and free society. However, what we are seeing from the legislative majority is a reverse McCarthyism based on victimhood ideology promoting class warfare and revenge. It is time to call these subpoena schemes for what they truly are... communist propaganda and show trials. The Workers Party would do well to stop attempting Soviet-style inquisitions of Mr. Glenn, and making themselves completely unworthy of the institution of the AF Assembly and the powers vested in it by the people." His eyes were hard, and it was clear from his tense posture that he was trying to keep his infamous temper in check. The crowd of reporters suddenly chorused their numerous questions, and some objections as Allen stepped back from the podium.

The screen then returned to the newscaster. "Even with the Type S2 outbreak and the increasing number illnesses and deaths worldwide," he finished, "the political crisis and partisanship show no signs of abatement or resolution as anti-Coordinator groups continue to agitate for stricter actions against those they deem responsible for the influenza. What this means for both the nations of Earth and those in the PLANTs remains uncertain, except for the fact that the eyes of the world are once again on George Glenn during yet another time of great crisis. This is Renaldo Sanchez reporting for Hunter News." The TV then cut out to the commercials.

Elsman sighed. "Things are not looking so good..." he muttered. It was then that his phone buzzed with a notification. Picking it up, Elsman saw that it was the ZA's secretive code line. He looked around before he tapped it.

'All stars gather in the Auditions Room for next performance.

-P.Z'

Elsman knew what that meant. He closed down the line and stood up.

It was time.

* * *

 **Zodiac Alliance Safehouse - Februarius**

It was nighttime in the colonies as Siegel Clyne quietly walked towards the designated location. He was careful to keep his face concealed under his grey fedora, and avoid eye contact with strangers. He narrowed his eyes as he approached, scanning left and right discreetly.

'Can never be too careful with some of these UN peacekeepers being on Blue Cosmos' dime...' he thought to himself. He had to admit that the security situation was a lot more precarious than he had expected. A number of them were genuinely good people who could care less about BC rhetoric and ideology, but a growing number actually believed the lies. Last week he had even seen a pair of UN peacekeepers attacking a Coordinator woman all because of her bright silver hair and purple eyes, calling her a patchworker and space monster. Thankfully a second group of soldiers intervened and broke it up before it could get worse, but that small incident was only one of many that made him worried.

And it also worried his friend, Patrick Zala. Zala was insistent on having a military force to defend themselves, at least in the short term while talks were worked out. While he knew the other man had a point, it meant that BC could take advantage of that fact and claim that the Coordinators were planning to invade and wipe out the planet below.

Conspiracy theories such as that were damaging to Zodiac's cause for Coordinator rights and reconciliation with the nations of Earth.

'If only we can make more direct negotiations with the sponsor nation leaders instead of these UN bureaucrats and peacekeepers...' He finally looked up, seeing he had reached his destination. Looking around to make sure he was not followed, he quietly, but firmly rapped on the door. The door creaked open a little and a single eye peered out from the darkness. "State the code."

Clyne cleared his throat. "For the stars we reach..."

"Twelve months we need," Siegel finished. The door opened and he was let inside. As the door closed, Siegel took note of the plainclothes guards watching the door and windows with weapons clearly smuggled from Earth. Some of the weapons were copies of those used by the modern militaries and the peacekeepers, others were of older and clearly underworld reputation like AK-47s. The group consisted of both men and women, with a fair smattering of Naturals mixed in. In part, thanks to the public crusade by George Glenn and Natural activists from the AF's Republican Party, the Zodiac Alliance was actually beginning to garner support not only among Coordinators, but even some of the Natural workers living in the PLANTs.

"Mr. Zala is waiting for you," Natural sympathizers whispered to Siegel.

The Coordinator nodded as he made his way past the group to the back room where Zala was waiting. The co-founder of the ZA turned to face Siegel as he entered. "Welcome old friend," Patrick said in a friendly, but also serious tone.

"I got your message about tonight's meeting," Clyne replied.

"Of course," Patrick said, "and I'm sure you're well apprised of what is going on down on Earth, especially the AF." There was a mixed tone of amusement and frustration in Patrick's voice.

"I am," Siegel responded.

Patrick Zala then turned to one of the laptops around the meeting room, and turned it on to show the visage of George Glenn at a meeting, with Senator Lockheed in the frame introducing him to other politicians. The photo was marked as being taken by one of the ZA's sympathizers inside a Constitutional Republican Party meeting in Virginia. "George Glenn certainly is making the splash in the political scene more then ever," Patrick remarked.

"Yes. And he's doing a good job, trying to remove the stain of BC ideology," Clyne stated in a hopeful tone of voice. He had been worried for George Glenn that day he was nearly assassinated, but now the man was surrounded by good Natural citizens supporting him, and some political heavyweights in the AF government coming to his side.

"It's not that simple Siegel," Patrick cautioned, "Blue Cosmos had decades to curry favor with Atlantia's political elite and other nations. Powerful people finance Blue Cosmos as an easy way to amass power. Glenn only became openly political after one of them tried to murder him."

"True," Clyne conceded.

"In the meantime," Patrick mused aloud, "we are in international territory, out of the reach of any sort of constitutional protections by any of our traditional homelands. Supposedly, international law by the most civilized of nations is supposed to govern these very colonies, but you and I know that those bureaucrats in the UN only answer to themselves and the highest bidders. Once Blue Cosmos started giving them money for their environmentalist agendas, they turned a blind eye to the abuses the sponsor nation garrisons under their jurisdictions. With the autonomy the garrison commanders are given, they might as well be oligarchs of their own little space juntas."

Clyne nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, knowing that those unfortunate statements were true.

"It's fine and dandy that Glenn and his allies are attempting to disrupt Blue Cosmos and their corrupt establishment backers in the Atlantic Federation," Zala went on, "but the fact remains that as long as we are here in the PLANTs, we are effectively less represented and disenfranchised as a whole. We moved out into space hoping to occupy ourselves with productive pursuits away from Earth, only to find ourselves in a cage. Unless we find a way to communicate with our supposed supporters on Earth, nothing is going to change for the better of us Coordinators in space."

"I agree," Clyne said somberly.

It was then that footsteps were heard in the hallway. Clyne stood and headed to the door. He opened it to see a certain silver-haired woman with striking blue eyes.

"Ezalia," Siegel greeted.

"Already started without me?" The young and energetic Ezalia Joule flashed a smile with a teasing tone.

"Actually, we've hardly started," Siegel replied with a bit of a laugh.

"Good," Ezalia smirked with a hand wave, "because you know how I hate to miss out on this."

The two male Coordinators let her in. "Nothing passes you, Ezalia," Patrick complimented with a proud smile, "even though you are pregnant with a son."

The woman looked down at her belly and patted it. "True," Ezalia remarked. "If there's one thing I hope to do, it's make a better world for my son."

It was then that another member entered. It was another young man with short brown-green hair. Upon seeing Ezalia, he had a confused expression.

"I thought you were going to rest at home," Yuri Amalfi expressed.

"Sorry. But I just can't stay at home when meetings like this are going on," Ezalia remarked.

"Yuri," Siegel said cheerily as he embraced the man.

"Siegel, Patrick," Yuri greeted as he hugged Siegel. Patrick smiled and nodded back.

"Hey, don't I get a man-hug," Tad Elsman jested, grinning with hands stretched. Yuri also returned the gesture. "Good to see you guys!"

Soon enough with several more friendly hugs and exchanges, the whole leadership of the Zodiac Alliance was present.

"So, what's the plan right now?" Ezalia asked.

"First things first," Patrick reminded before gesturing to Tad Elsman. "Care to update us, Tad," he prompted.

He nodded and began to speak. "As you all know," Tad began as he read off his data pad, "the Type S2 Influenza Crisis on Earth is continuing to accelerate without abate. There is still no viable vaccine to counter this virus, and in the process, anti-Coordinator groups like Blue Cosmos and its allies in the radical socialist and environmentalist spheres are using this as an excuse to perpetrate even more persecution of us Coordinators."

Tad then tapped on the data pad to bring footage of the riots on planet Earth on the large screen. The regions of the greatest focus and severity were the Atlantic Federation Pacific Coast states, the Eurasian Federation Middle Eastern and Western European states, and the Northern China provinces of East Asia.

"We only have a limited time in which to develop a vaccine for this thing," Tad continued, "and with each passing day without treatment, the race riots on Earth continue to grow worse, not to mention the number of terror attacks and threats by Blue Cosmos affiliates against our facilities here in the PLANTs."

"How is progress on that front," Herman Gould almost scoffed with impatience.

"Ah," Tad looked rather startled, "we're receiving more samples from the Earth day-by-day. Progress is slow but-"

"Bottom line it, Elsman," Gould barked.

"In short, there's a limit as to how much time we have left," Tad hastily explained.

Jeremy Maxwell was less than impressed. "Disappointing results, Elsman," he berated in a cool tone of voice, "and you and your team are supposed to speciallize in biochemistry with the most advanced facilities in the world."

"And you are part of the chemistry division," Tad shot back. "You could also assist in this, given you are supposed to represent the best chemists in the world."

"You both are disappointing," Gould interjected, "neither of you are particularly representing us Coordinators well as pioneers of science or the next evolution."

The group looked to him. "So what do you think we should do then, Gould?" Clyne asked seriously.

"I say we let the Naturals squirm for a bit," Gould shot out rather quickly, "given how we are immune to this disease, it will prove once and for all why Naturals need us more than we need them."

"Have you forgotten there are Natural people who support us here?!" Eileen shouted.

"Those animals? Why should we care about them?!"

"They are the ones who drove us up here!"

"They don't deserve to die like this!"

"Why should it matter?! We both are humans, aren't we?!"

These and other shouts erupted from the group, filling the room until Zala finally had had enough. "Quiet," he raised his voice. "This should not be an issue!"

"Zala," Gould grunted.

It was then that Siegel rose up. "Fellow members of this council," he reasoned, "I must remind you all that Zodiac is a human rights group for the purpose of reconciliation between Naturals and Coordinators. We agreed in our covenant that under no circumstances are we to accept any form of supremacist ideology and actions whatsoever."

He paused for a bit, before throwing this forward, "imagine how George Glenn would think now if he saw us behaving like this." The group fell silent at this.

"That man has always said that we should never elevate ourselves above Naturals. Why? Because we have the same base DNA. And second, he was always hoping that we could help humanity evolve, not descend into the darkness of bigotry and hatred." Clyne continued, "he has always held out hope for us, and we should follow his example. Not to put ourselves as a super-race, but as members of the human race to help others move up. We are better than those who advocate for arbitrary identity due to a specific set of characteristics, and we should hold ourselves to higher standards than such people."

"I second that sentiment," Eileen quickly replied.

Zala nodded in agreement.

"George Glenn has refused to give up on the rest of humanity," Ali Kasim spoke up, "and he's still fighting the good fight in his homeland. We would do him the most honor to conduct ourselves as he does with his Natural friends." The group all looked at one another, feeling ashamed at their actions.

"Speaking of Glenn," Yuri then said to break the tension, "what's going on with him in the Atlantic Federation?"

It was then that Eileen answered as she manipulated her datapad to show the others on the large screen. It was a report showing two photos. One was of Glenn and a group of medical experts and doctors walking into a branch of the Atlantic Federation's Disease Control and Neutralization Task Force in Atlanta, Georgia, the other the front of a hospital, specifically the Mayo Clinic Jacksonville campus in Florida.

Eileen looked to the others. "From what we see, it appears that Glenn and his conglomerate are trying to find a cure as well. Based on our sources monitoring Glenn, our hero so far has not made any progress that we can discern as of yet. However, it is said that the Workers Party and the Nature Party arm of Blue Cosmos are coordinating to get him subpoenaed before the Assembly."

Murmurs and grunts of displeasure rang from the rest of the group. Parnel Jesek remarked with a headshake, "even with Glenn working with the AF government, those haters have to keep harassing him."

Siegel's eyes then narrowed onto the Florida hospital. "And what of this particular hospital?"

Eileen hummed a bit. "The details are sketchy at the moment, but word is that the COO of Glenn Inc., Andria Yamasaki, along with George Glenn's son, Jeff, are personally involved with one of the Type S2 victims admitted there."

Soft murmurs arose in response, many questioning what the son of George Glenn and his most trusted adjutant were doing in Jacksonville. It was them that Patrick Zala decided to ask Eileen. "What's so important about this particular patient, Eileen? It must be someone important enough to warrant our attention."

Eileen's brows furrowed as she said, "does the name Lockheed ring a bell?"

That got people's attention. "As in Senator Mark Lockheed," Ezalia put out. NOW people started talking.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me HE'S caught it too," Parnel Jesek complained.

"Isn't he that Natural AF senator that Glenn hangs out with," Louise Leitner asked.

"Who else would it be," Tad answered.

"Great," Orson White groaned, "what else can we expect from Naturals lacking in immunities!?"

"When did this happen," Ali Kasim asked.

Siegel sweated at the apparent news. Looking to Patrick, the Scandinavian saw the Atlantian frown hard. Patrick normally had a subdued personality, but when he frowned, it was very serious.

"It's not that he himself has caught it," Zala remarked.

Yuri looked to Patrick. "What? Then who?"

"I suspect it may be someone close to him..." Patrick's eyes hardened as his voice trailed off.

"Well," Eileen said as she clicked on another image, "we did see this person go in with a companion." The photo showed two AF Navy officers in the parking lot of the hospital, dated from yesterday. Eileen then zoomed in on the brown-haired officer, who seemed to be in a hurry. A few others watched as well.

Jeremy Maxwell looked at Eileen. "Who is that?"

"That is Lt. Commander Adrian Lockheed," Eileen replied. The group all stared in shock.

A bell went off in Siegel's head. "Wait, isn't that the man they say who-"

Zala's eyes widened a bit. "The man who saved Glenn...?"

Eileen nodded affirmatively as the name sank in. In the aftermath of the Cape Canaveral shooting, none of the Zodiac Alliance members expected the son of a prominent AF senator to have been the one to save George Glenn's life. But in some ways, it affirmed that not all Naturals were against Coordinators, and that they actually had real allies with some political clout in the ever growing hornet's nest of BC radicalism across the AF.

"Before this," Eileen added, "our agents found out from witnesses that Jeff and Andria were seen helping a pregnant woman into the clinic with nurses, and taking care of a small child."

That was all that was needed for Siegel to connect the dots. "His wife...?" Seigel asked in worry.

"It would seem to be so," the woman shook her head solemnly, "that is all we can infer."

This sent shivers down the spines of several of the Zodiac members, especially some who were expecting children themselves. Ezalia was not particularly that fond of Naturals, but as a mother-to-be, she felt for Adrian and his wife. Ezalia looked to the two leaders of the ZA. "What do you expect the outcome to be?" she asked softly.

Patrick and Siegel were silent, having no real answer. Patrick turned to Tad with an expectant look. Tad had a tragic look about him. "Based on our own medical models of the virus," he sadly explained, "ninety-five percent likelihood of fatality for the mother, since the child would somehow be infected as well. Both of them, unless there is serious form of intervention, would likely die in just a few days."

Now it was Eileen who was shocked. "But how can that even be possible?!" she blurted. "It didn't happen with previous flu strains!"

"Well, this is clearly unlike any previous strain," Tad said, "my team studied this thing's genetic structure, and it is not like anything we've ever seen before. I also didn't help that the Torino protocol was in effect for those years, or we would have found this out a whole lot sooner."

The room fell silent briefly as they digested the fact that this flu strain was a whole lot worse with pregnant women and their children.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Clyne turned and headed over, making sure to be careful as to whom it could be. "It's me, Connie," a Zodiac agent said, "can I come in?"

Seeing that she was one of their own, Siegel opened the door for the agent. "Connie," he asked, "what did you find out?"

"Exciting news, and not-so-exciting," the Zodiac agent said in an urgent tone of voice.

"Let's start with the exciting news then," Siegel requested. The other ZA leaders nodded in agreement, giving Connie the cue.

"There was an information leak from the Mayo Clinic in Jacksonville," Connie explained, "there's chatter that a major medical operation is about to take place, and Yamasaki is personally overseeing it."

The group all looked at one another in surprise.

"Lockheed's wife," Eileen realized, "what are they doing?"

"They're trying to save her life... and her baby's..." Clyne remarked, his eyes widening in realization.

It was then that Tad put two and two together. "Of course," he said, "how could I have not thought of this!? Mrs. Lockheed and her child just may be the missing link!"

A few others looked at him in confusion briefly.

"We Coordinators have enhanced immune systems that are projected to be effective against virtually every virus and natural pathogen for the next number of generations, perhaps decades," Tad explained, "but remember that the First Generation Coordinators would have embryonically been Naturals. Normally, the procedure was performed on healthy babies and healthy mothers, though not always with the best genetic compatibility." That last statement drew a few grunts of displeasure, particularly from White and Gould.

"However," Tad added, "what if the procedure was used as a medicine of sorts, with an infected baby to strengthen his immune system into fighting back against the virus?"

Now this was news to them. Eileen looked to him. "And if this does work...?" she asked.

"If I'm reading this right," Tad concluded as he looked at the image of the clinic, "the operation might be an attempt to not only save the baby, but also an attempt to derive a vaccine from the genetic enhancements if it succeeds."

"Then we could use that to develop a vaccine... in cooperation with Glenn Health!" Clyne remarked.

"Spectacular," Eileen gasped with a cheerful tone.

Patrick allowed himself a hint of a small smile. He was not an openly happy-go-lucky person, but when it came to good news regarding the Lockheed family, he allowed himself to enjoy some tinges of satisfaction.

"And..." it was then that Ezalia carefully cut in with, "the 'not-so-exciting news'?"

It was then that Connie's expression fell. "Well..." she clenched her hands together rather nervously, "since word of this operation did get out... Blue Cosmos knows about this as well..."

Everyone fell silent at the implications.

"You're kidding," Yuri facepalmed.

"This puts us in a very uncertain and precarious position, given BC's dislike of us..." Clyne mused.

"And just about half an hour ago," Connie said as she went over to a computer. After a few seconds of skimming through a video sharing website, she founs what she was looking for, "this was released by an anarchist group with ties to Blue Cosmos in the American South."

The group all gathered around to see what it was she had found.

It was the video of masked anarchists in black, with banners that the ZA members recognized as the red 'A' symbol for anarchy and the chilling symbol of Blue Cosmos. Laid out on the table in front of them were an assortment of firearms and, including many older model AKs, many likely stolen or illegally sourced. Many of the anarchists were wielding their pistols, rifles, and shotguns in a menacing manner.

"We of the Revolution are joining hands with our brothers of Blue Cosmos in response to the crime against nature that is taking place in that Mayo Clinic in Jacksonville," the head anarchist spoke in a menacing low tone of voice.

"In this facility, people are going against the laws of nature, introducing the filth of modern industrialism to Gaia's seed. They are intending to generate an artificial life form that currently resides in space above us, waiting to make their move upon the true heirs to this blue planet we call home! We, alongside our brothers, call on these abominations that wear human flesh to shed it and show us their true nature as agents of this darkness that inhabits our skies!" he snarled.

"As the poor Naturals of this dear Earth are ravaged by this disease, these Coordinators and their supporters show their Western, imperialistic privilege by creating yet another test tube patchworker to replace us. Join us as we, the defenders of the oppressed descend upon Jacksonville and say 'no more' to these capitalists and their abominable offspring replacing our children." It was then that the leader raised his rifle into the air.

"In solidarity with our sacred Earth and workers of the world," he called, "for the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

"Death to Coordinators, death to capitalism," the other anarchists chanted, "for our blue and pure world!"

With that, Connie shut down the channel.

"Oh no," Kasim gasped.

"I don't like where this is going..." Siegel muttered.

Zala's eyes narrowed. "..."

"Millions have already viewing the video," Connie said, "and there's a rash of other anarchist and environmentalist groups issuing similar threats of protest, and even armed rioting in Jacksonville."

"What should we do?" Tad asked worriedly.

Patrick went straight for the real question. "Any response from the police?"

None so far," Connie reported, "this video was just released half an hour ago, and the net is being flooded with more videos of declarations by other anti-Coordinator and anti-Glenn groups."

Patrick was perturbed as he rubbed his head. "How many protestors and activists are we potentially looking at?"

"Their numbers are large... up to where they could overwhelm them by sheer volume alone," the agent said softly.

"Too many..." Yuri remarked.

"What are our options for dealing with that many?" Clyne asked.

The ZA members looked to each other. The answer was complete silence with a few shrugs in between.

It was then that another knock on the door sounded, penetrating the silence.

"Ugh, now what," Louise Leitner rubbed her hair in aggravation.

One of the other members approached and opened it. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Not to eavesdrop," a male Australian accent was heard on the other side, "but if I may offer my thoughts."

The door opened to expose the speaker. The person was a male in his early to mid-thirties, with short round black hair and orange eyes. He was clearly one of the guards, as he had a vest filled with magazines, a pistol slung to his side, and a rifle slung behind his back. The way he carried himself cast an aura of military experience about him. Seigel recognized him at once.

"Mr. McLaney," Siegel welcomed the man, Doug McLaney, who was a Natural. As he came in, some of the less-friendly members of the leadership gave him stares.

Doug was perhaps one of the only Naturals that had some competence in regards to affairs with his own genetic type. It helped as his wife was a Coordinator too.

"Excuse me," Louise was indignant, "but no one at this meeting requested your input!"

"That should not matter," Zala said. While he was not a big fan of Naturals, he did recognize Doug's competence.

"That's right," Eileen reminded, "the purpose of this alliance is not only to unite us Coordinators in the PLANTs for our rights, but to also garner sympathy and support among Naturals like McLaney here." At that McLaney gave a cocky grin. "Besides, he's come a long way to taking on our cause, even though his PMC was forced to retract their security services."

"Darn straight, Eileen," McLaney cheered, "if there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone throwing a temper tantrum over something as trivial as genetics. I mean my wife is a Coordinator. I could care less about her genetic type. I love her for who she is. Not what she is. Besides, I gave up a lot of my previous life for this cause, and I hope you all can reciprocate that sentiment."

Louise huffed, while Gould and Maxwell continued to regard McLaney with wariness.

Yuri felt very uncomfortable with how the three were starting this off, so he quickly moved the discussion. "So what suggestions can you offer," he asked.

McLaney smiled at Yuri. "Well, you know how the Blue Cosmos are bloody for media attention for their crowds," he began, "especially if they feel they can give the impression of having widespread public support and turning out their base of basement mongrels."

"So what you're thinking is that we turn this against them?" Yuri asked.

"Well," McLaney scratched his head, "it's not like we have that many sympathetic outlets outside of Hunter News and AIN covering this on live TV." However, he did smirk suddenly, "but I think we should have our agents on the ground not only leak BC's plans, but also get the police some help."

Siegel quirked an eyebrow. "Go on," he said with interest.

"What I mean is," McLaney said as he went over to one of the consoles next to Connie, "we get our agents to call in some grassroots support for the good old Lockheed folks." He tapped in a few commands and some names came up. "Also, I think we should get the Allen folks in too. Given how their line produced some well-known soldiers in the past."

"Using our agents to get militias and counterprotestors to meet the opposition," Kasim asked with some alarm, "isn't that risky!?"

"Not if it's done right," McLaney replied, "Blue Cosmos operates from a flawed supposition that every Natural must feel jealousy and hatred for Coordinators, and that those who object to their methods and ideologies are greedy for money, power, and advancement. However, if we can encourage a large enough counterprotest to meet the BC demonstators on camera, it would shatter their illusion that their support is unanimous." McLaney then smiled, "and don't worry about those patriot militias. Many of them are former military and law enforcement that carry their oaths into their civilian lives. They will not do anything to jepordize the police or fire the first shot."

"I see where you're going with this," Tad remarked. "If we get supporters on our side, then they will be shown that Naturals are not all of the same mindset!"

"And the militia will be for if things go south," Zala mused.

McLaney turned to Zala. "Actually, those BC and commie pajama boys like to act tough for the cameras," the Natural supporter said, "but when stared down by real opposition, they are really cowards that hide behind playing the victim." He then threw out, "just look at where Glenn Inc.'s headquarters is. Other than back-and-forth protests, you really don't see those BC and Antifa freaks trashing the place, because it's in a city where the citizens and police don't stand for that crud, neither does the state as a whole. While of course we can't be too overt in these sort of activities on Earth, but if we stoke enough support for the anti-BC opposition here and there, you'll be amazed at the results."

Zala saw where he was going. "You know, Doug, I think I can see where your talents could lie," he mused. "And you're right. Stirring up some support could benefit us in the long run." A rare smile crossed his face.

"McLaney," Ezalia spoke up, "how do you know all of this?"

"I served in the AF Air Force, and I'm familiar with Adrian Lockheed by reputation, and how the family gains the respect of the people with service and integrity. Plus I was a PMC pilot before I left, and I know a few vets who are in those kinds of patriot groups. One of them even went to school with me in my youth. And my granddad told me about the fighting that took place during the war. Along with the AF's assistance during the Battle of Darwin up north," McLaney replied. This caught the attention of the others in the room.

"When the Republic of East Asia was rampaging through Southeast Asia and into the Oceania region during the Reconstruction War," McLaney related, "they attempted to invade the Australian mainland through its northern territories. Naturally, the Oceanian military was severely outnumbered and outgunned. On paper and in projection, they were to lose many battles and lives to the East Asian onslaught." The others could see how that would be possible. "However, what they didn't count on was that despite being outgunned, we Aussies refused to surrender or submit to their occupation. Not only did the army continue to fight, but even the average citizen got whatever gun or weapon we had, and made their visit to our homeland their hell on earth. Despite all the reprisals and atrocities they could think of to break us, the citizens of Oceania just soldiered on, to the point that the occupation soldiers started to break down in battle order and discipline. When the AF finally arrived, the East Asians were all but shattered."

Tad was actually impressed by that. Even Zala had a smirk on his face.

"It is the same thing with Blue Cosmos," McLaney added, "like the East Asians of the Reconstruction War, and the Eurasians when they invaded Alaska during the same war, they thought of themselves unstoppable, because they never met real opposition until those points. Goliaths are known to be proud and haughty until they meet their King Davids."

"That is true," Clyne mused.

"So," McLaney suggested, "I think it is about time we helped some good people send a wakeup call to those little Bolsheviks. Leak this information to the right people and supporters, and let the show begin."

The group nodded. "Connie," Siegel looked to the agent.

"No need to ask twice," Connie said as she sent the word out via wireless coms.

As the agents on Earth got the instructions and began disseminating information on the net to the target group, Patrick Zala muttered, "and so the die is cast."

 _ **End Chapter 5**_

* * *

Whew! Chapter 5 already! I thought it would be longer, but at over nine thousand words, I decided that it was enough. Though I'm quite satisfied to cover the Zodiac Alliance side of things, especially with George Glenn's actions potentially influencing the group in a somewhat more positive direction, as sympathetic Naturals working in the PLANTs like Doug McLaney being accepted into the group. :D

As you all can see above, I have also decided to start posting responses to individual reviews at the beginning of each chapter, including answering certain questions from those reviews. If the guests can at least leave nicknames for me to respond to individually, it would be most appreciated. :)

Anyways, I hope you all stick around for chapter 6 and beyond! Faves and reviews are appreciated and help keep me going. :)

Take care, and God Bless!


	6. Chapter 6 - Protect Martha

**Gundam SEED Rebuild**

 **Ch. 6 - Protect Martha**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam SEED. The Lockheed and Donnelly families, Glenn's immediate family, and Doug McLaney are my OCs. Andria Yamasaki is Titanic-X-21's OC. Mark Allen and Mackenzie Allen are ZAFT Convoy's OCs.**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **-edboy4926** **: Glad you like. :)**

 **-Just a Crazy-Man** **: Thanks!**

* * *

 _To define each of us by our race is nothing short of a denial of our humanity. - Clarence Thomas, Associate Justice of the United States Supreme Court_

* * *

 **Lockheed Residence, Jacksonville, Florida, Feb. 10, CE 54**

Adrian washed his face and took a deep breath, ready for a long and tense night watching the operation in the hospital his wife was in.

After talking with his friend, Halberton, he decided to talk to his wife when she woke up, albeit in a weak state. He was very nervous. Heck, he wasn't sure if it was even going to work.

His mind went back to that decision-making with Martha when she woke up.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Adrian was shown into the ICU by one of the nurses, both of them donning sanitary clothing. After talking with his friend, Duane Halberton, then Andria, he decided to talk with Martha concerning the baby. The pilot and husband had to compose himself for a bit as he witnessed his wife hooked up to a few IV bags, and several machines including an oxygen machine. She looked pale and withered, and doctors around her silently observed her status and that of her baby in her womb._

 _Her eyes fluttered open briefly._

 _"Martha!" Adrian rushed over to his wifeonly to be slowed by one of the doctors._

 _"She's very weak Mr. Lockheed," the doctor advised, "please take it easy."_

 _The man nodded as he slowly came closer. "Martha..."_

 _"Honey..." Martha groaned as she gave a soft smile through her mask._

 _Adrian clasped her hand in his own. "You doing okay?" he asked._

 _Martha shook her head gently, and looked around in bewilderment. "W...what... happened..."_

 _"You were stricken with the Type S2..." Adrian whispered. "You and the baby."_

 _The woman groaned in exasperation. "Should have... been... more careful..." She then looked up. "Who..."_

 _"Jeff and Andria brought you here to Mayo Clinic," Adrian explained, "they told me what happened."_

 _Martha was surprised. "They... They did?"_

 _"Yes," Adrian nodded._

 _Martha softly hummed. Then she remembered someone, and her eyes widened. "D-Derek." She shuffled about in a near panic._

 _"Calm down. He's fine," Adrian said soothingly._

 _Martha sighed in relief, but then looked towards her bulging stomach. "My baby... ugh..." She groaned in pain as she felt her body ache._

 _"We have a plan in place to save him," Adrian assured her._

 _Martha looked to her husband confused. If she heard the news right, there was no vaccine available. Was Adrian perhaps trying to comfort her in her last moments?_

 _"We're going to..." Here Adrian sighed. "We're going to save the baby's life... by making him a Coordinator."_

 _Martha was tired, but she was awake enough to do a double take. "What?"_

 _"We're going to make Derek's brother a Coordinator," Adrian repeated. "Andria came up with the idea. And if it works, we could have a vaccine formula in the end."_

 _Martha looked at her husband in silence. Adrian suddenly felt uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his covered head._

 _"Martha... I know this was a sudden and major decision on my part..." Adrian muttered, "but I want you and our son to live."_

 _He the looked his wife deep in the eyes. "Yet, I also want this to be a decision that we can both make together." Adrian gestured towards the Glenn Health doctors in the room. "They will only proceed with the operation... if the both of us approve."_

 _Adrian knelt down next to the bedside, and took Martha's pale hand into his own. "Now it's up to you... can we do this?"_

 _The weakened woman looked down at her stomach, then at her husband. "Just... do what...whatever it takes... to save his life..." she rasped._

 _Martha coughed for a bit, and paused to let it out before composing herself. "If... nothing else... we'd at least... tried..."_

 _Adrian nodded. "We'll do our best," he promised._

* * *

 **End Flashback**

Sometime after that, Lockheed went to his local church and spoke with his pastor in private about the operation and the struggles that he went through making this decision for his wife and second son. The pastor did warn Lockheed of the challenges going ahead for him and his family in the world and environment they inhabited, but did agree to pray for Adrian and his family, and that God would bring good out of this difficult decision. Adrian after some thought did realize that Derek's little brother would grow up in a world were men would judge and condemn him based on the difficult circumstances of his birth, but Adrian would love his son no less in raising him.

Now, here he was, trying to figure out how to deal with what was coming.

"Martha..." he muttered. Her life now depended on the success of not only the operation on his second son, but also the conversion of the data from the operation into a workable vaccine. If the vaccine failed, his second child would die with his mother regardless.

He knew that Derek would be depressed over the loss of both his mother and brother. The boy was very attached to both, and not to mention he was very observant and had somehow known about his brother's illness before anyone else had been aware. And if both his mom and brother died, he'd be very, very upset.

Speaking of whom...

"Daddy?" Adrian looked down to see little Derek standing just outside the bathroom.

"Derek, you doing okay?" he asked.

"Mommy and brudda still hwurting..." Derek whined.

"They'll be fine," Adrian said soothingly as he picked up his son. "I promise."

"Auntie Andria can make brudda and Mommy bwetta," Derek asked.

He nodded. "Yes. She's doing that right now, actually," Adrian told the youth.

Derek sniffed as he looked at his dad. "Pwomise?"

The man nodded. "Promise," he said.

For the first time in a while, Derek's cute face showed hints of a smile. "Daddy..." he said as he hugged his dad. Adrian returned it.

Then, setting his son down, Adrian coaxed, "come, let's go see your mommy and brother." The boy nodded eagerly as he took his father's hand.

It was then that the doorbell rang. Adrian turned and, after letting go of Derek's hand, he headed for the door. He felt for his Glock 9mm under the sweater just in case and he activated his door camera.

Adrian peered into the monitor. He could see that it was a trio of friends, Jeff Glenn, Duane Halberton, and even Joe Donnelly.

"Hey buddy," Joe said in a friendly manner through the camera.

Seeing that, Adrian unlocked and opened the door to greet his friends. "Hey guys," he said, "what are you all doing?"

Jeff stepped forward. "I got the three of us together to support you," he explained, "we want you to know that neither you nor Martha are alone in this. Andria also wanted me to tell you that she's going to be beside Martha throughout this whole deal."

Halberton nodded in agreement. "Martha's in good hands," he added, "Andria's says she's got the best working on this."

"And you've got the best pals a lucky Natural can ever have," Joe said with a buddy shoulder slap.

Adrian let out a smile. "Thanks, guys," he replied. Jeff really went an extra mile for him, even though they were only friends for less than a year.

Derek ran up to the front door. "Unca Joey, Unca Jeffy, Unca Lewie!"

"Hey, little guy!" Jeff remarked with a smile as he knelt for the boy, arms open.

Derek ran into Jeff's arms. "Daddy said Auntie Andria make Mommy bwetta!"

"She's working on it, now, kiddo," Jeff remarked as he ruffled the kid's hair.

Halberton laughed good heartedly. "Your mommy and little brother will be alright. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Andria are really nice and kind to help them."

Derek looked to be actually eager and happy that his mother and brother were going to get help. "Daddy," Derek said as he jumped up and down, "let go now!"

Adrian nodded with a chuckle. "Okay son!"

"Don't rush your old man too much, Derek," Joe warned with a chuckle, "he's not a sprite one like you."

"Hey," Adrian retorted playfully, to little Derek's giggling. It was then that a jingle sounded from Adrian's pocket, where his phone was. Adrian looked down and pulled it out. He pressed the call button. "Hello?"

A mysterious robotic voice then rang out. "At 7:00 PM local time, a riot will break out on San Pablo Road."

Now Halberton looked both confused and concerned. "Riot? San Pablo Road?"

Adrian stared at his phone wondering what it was all about. It then occurred to him as his eyes widened. With a grunt he rushed back into the house.

"Adrian!?" Halberton rushed after him, with Joe and Jeff following.

"Daddy?" Derek was confused as Jeff took him by the hand.

Adrian went to his TV and turned it on, rapidly cycling through the menu to local news channels. The news feed came on, and his eyes widened as he stared in shock at the scene displaying out on the TV.

Downtown Jacksonville was flooded with angry demonstrators marching down the streets, many of them were wearing red and black clothing and masks, and others wearing the blue berets of Blue Cosmos militants. They numbered in the hundreds as much as the cameras could capture. They were carrying numerous signs of protest, with slogans of anarchy and violence against capitalism, Atlantian constitutional conservatism, the rich, and political opponents, along with the infamous BC motto of a blue and pure world. However, the signs were the least of the city's problems as some of the more militant demonstrators were brandishing and pointing guns around.

"My goodness," Jeff said as he covered Derek's eyes.

"This is bad..." Halberton said seriously as his eyes were glued to the mayhem.

Joe clenched his teeth in silent seething at the shamelessness of the demonstrators as they pointed their guns and others chased and threatened innocent bystanders with the firearms and blunt objects, some of them with spikes and chains.

It was then that Adrian's phone buzzed, this time with the text message tone. He clicked on the message, and frowned at what he saw.

His eyes hardened.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Cover Derek's ears," Adrian prompted.

Jeff was now really concerned, but also covered the little boy's ears.

"Whoever it was that sent me the call," Adrian said witha quietly seething voice, "also sent me this manifesto... threatening to raze the hospital, kill and rape the staff, assault Martha and force her to abort the baby..."

Jeff clenched his teeth at hearing that. The thought of one of them kidnapping and forcing himself on Andria caused him to see a bit of red.

"That is barbaric." Halberton could not believe how depraved and violent these young BC activists could be.

"Crud...!" Joe's eyes hardened. "We have to get there, ASAP!"

Halberton put his hand on Joe's shoulder to stop him. "Joe," he warned, "if we simply run out there willy-nilly, we could end up getting seriously hurt or worse. Don't forget that you're a Coordinator, and those people are bound to recognize Adrian."

"We don't even have the guns to compete," Jeff also reminded, "and those yahoos are loaded for a fight."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Adrian said as he went into his room. He was intent on being there for his family, no matter what. But first, he had to get prepared. He took a key from his nightstand, and urged his three friends. "Follow me."

The others looked at one another, but then followed Adrian.

"What's the game, pal?" The grizzled Marine asked, though there was some knowing anticipation in his voice. The four men entered the basement, stopping in front of a door to one of the rooms.

Adrian answered as he worked his key on the lock, "those guys are geared up for an assault right? I hoped to never have to use these... but we're not going in bare arms."

He finally opened the door. "So arm up." The door swung open. The three friends, especially Joe, had to do double takes at the guns and ammo in the room. It was Adrian's gun collection.

Jeff looked to his friend. "You sure?" he asked. He knew Andria was tough herself, having served in the military, and she had a decently sized security force around, so no doubt she'd be able to hold her own. It felt a lot like the men always had to come to the rescue of the women.

But in this case, it was probably justified for Martha. Andria was also Jeff's fiancé too, and the son of Glenn was still concerned out of love for her.

"I'm not sitting here when those freaks are threatening to butcher my wife and baby," Adrian said as he took one of the M1 Garand rifles from a rack, "and with that size of crowd, the police and security are going to need more good guys behind triggers." He held it out to Joe.

"Okay. But I also suspect that my fiancé is on top of things," Jeff remarked as he grabbed a gun as well, one of the AKs. "Remember, she served in the military."

"May be that," Joe said as he accepted the Garand from his friend, "but the mob is dangerous enough in the hundreds, even at least a thousand." He grabbed a vest, and loaded it with ammo for the old rifle and for an AK that he strapped to his large back. "And knowing these Bolshevik-wannabes, besides being armed and already unruly, who knows what drugs or painkillers they're on? They probably won't stop just because a few cops show up."

"I also trust Andria to have her wits about her," Halberton said as he picked out an AR-15 and several magazines, "but Joe's right. Those anarchists are still very dangerous in numbers, and we are going to go help our friends."

"Duane's right," Adrian said as he got another AR-15 and a semi-auto shotgun, "those guys are going to have to get past us first to get to Martha. We don't leave our friends behind."

The men finished arming themselves for the fight, but hopeful that Andria had a plan to deter the incoming mob. As they moved up the stairs with their guns and ammo, little Derek toddled up to his dad.

"Daddy, those people want to hwurt Mommy and Bwothew?" Derek sounded apprehensive.

"We won't let them," Adrian assured his son.

Adrian looked to Jeff. "I'm sorry, but could you stay with my son and watch him and the house? I don't want to bring him into this, but I also don't want to risk leaving him alone."

Jeff nodded. "Sure. Just make go and make sure Martha is safe. I have full confidence in my fiancé will be most helpful to you," he said.

"Thanks, Jeff," Adrian nodded.

Jeff returned the nod, then shifted as he looked back at the news worriedly. 'Andria... I know you can get through this... hang in there,' he thought.

Adrian, Joe, and Halberton loaded themselves into a car, putting their rifles into the trunk and double-checking their sidearms.

"Hang on, Martha..." Adrian remarked. "We're coming for you!" He put the car into gear and sped towards the Mayo Clinic. As he did, he decided to make a call to Andria. "Hello, Andria?"

The phone picked up.

"Hey. What's going on?" she asked. "You sound worried."

"I'm sorry," Adrian said, "but I'm giving you and whatever security you have a heads up about around one thousand armed anarchists and BC militants marching on the clinic. They're threatening to wreck the place and attack Martha."

* * *

 **Mayo Clinic Jacksonville**

Andria let out a soft swear. "That's going too far!" she hissed.

On the other end of the line, Andria's mind was already racing. She knew the security team with her was well armed, and they did have some heavy vehicles, so perhaps... Her gaze flicked to the fire alarm, and an idea came to her mind. Yeah. That would work. The doors she knew were made of fireproof materials, such as steel... and steel was useful in stalling bullets, so... yes.

Adrian was still on the line. "Jeff is watching Derek at home," he added, "I'm coming over with Joe and Duane here with some extra guns to defend ourselves with. Just tell your security to not shoot us by mistake."

"Understood," Andria replied with a sharp military tone. "We'll be waiting."

She closed down the line and turned to look at the woman closest to her. "Take me to the security center. I need access to the fire doors!"

"Um..." the staffer was taken off guard, "it's against the rules without authorization from the chief administrator of the Mayo Clinic." She was sweating.

"This is an emergency!" Andria barked. "There are armed anarchists en route to this facility with hostile intentions. I need to speak to the chief administrator at once!"

"But..." another staffer, a young man replied with a stutter, "he already went home for the night... an hour ago..."

"Crud...!" Andria swore. "I need access to those doors NOW!"

"But-" the staffer tried to argue, but Andria looked him straight in the eye with a piercing expression.

"Unless you want those blue crazies coming in here, setting the place on fire, and violating you, your colleagues, and patients," Andria laid it down, "you will help me help you!"

"Um... right!" The male staffer relented, not wanting to argue further with this seemingly stubborn woman.

"Show me to the security center," Andria remarked as she pulled out a comm.

"All security, code red, code red," she alerted, "we are on lockdown." As soon as she said those words, the security forces started to swarm into the area, taking up positions inside and outside the building. She had drilled this force to, in the event of anti-Coordinator riots by BC militants, cordon off the entryways to any of Glenn Inc.'s facilities or affiliates by using their vehicles. It wouldn't stop them, but it would slow them down.

The forces were well prepared, but Andria knew that even the best laid plans had uncertain variables to them. It was up to her to get a handle on the situation. "We just have to buy the doctors enough time..." Andria muttered as she entered the security room. There was a security staffer manning the monitors who was startled at her entrance.

"I need access to the fire door controls," Andria said seriously. "We have rioters and BC anarchists coming to attack this facility, and we need to use the fire doors to stall them or keep them at bay."

The security guard gulped, but nonetheless complied. "T-the door controls are on this panel," he pointed out.

The woman nodded and approached, taking a seat. "Thank you."

She then scanned over the monitor showing the locations of the doors in question. She immediately picked out the doors that isolated the main lobby during a fire and pressed them to test. One of the doors flashed green on the layout, and she smiled. Andria turned to the man. "I want you to get all non-essential personnel down to rooms that have thick steel doors here. This way they'll be protected if the anarchists breach the doors."

"What do you want us to do with the patients?" The accompanying staffer pointed at the outside of Martha's room in particular.

"Get them into the areas as well," Andria ordered. "The more people we get out of the crossfire the better." She flicked a few switches and more door icons flashed green. The woman paused before she fiddled with them and a few vanished to standby while others flashed green. "Security, report," Andria spoke into her talkie.

"We're in position," the lead team member replied, "we've got the main door and fire exits covered."

"Good. Take up positions and prepare for my orders!" Andria remarked as she worked a few more switches.

Now the path to the room where the procedure was taking place was effectively blocked off. A few doors had been left open to mislead them, but other than that, the fire doors were locked in position. That is, if none of them had studied the plans beforehand.

"Also, make sure that all patients and medical personnel are led to safe rooms. Preferably ones with thick steel doors. That will buy some time until help arrives," she added. "Send squads Gamma and Beta to carry that out."

"Sure thing, boss," the security operative acknowledged.

With that settled, Andria turned her gaze to the nearby security camera monitors to observe the situation.

'No one is getting in here without a fight...' she thought grimly. 'Blue Cosmos... is going to learn that TRUE Americans don't kneel before tyrants, especially angry mobs, race warmongers, Communists, and Nazis. They want to get in... they'll need to go through the school of patriotic hard knocks.'

* * *

"Andria," Adrian phoned, "I'm driving up to the hospital in three minutes."

"Head around to the back There you can safely unload," Andria instructed. "I'll be opening the fire doors for you as needed."

"Thanks," Adrian said as he hung up.

Joe turned to Adrian. "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"Likewise," Halberton chimed in as he glanced around, "I don't like throwing ourselves into this sort of situation without a plan."

"Simple Duane," Adrian replied, "we help hold the fort as the good doctors operate on my son and wife. Hopefully the police will arrive and drive the BC and anarchists away."

"And if the police can't drive them away," Joe asked seriously, "you do know what we're about to get ourselves involved in. Are you prepared to do what you need to do?"

Adrian squeezed the steering wheel tightly. He honestly hated the idea of having to personally shoot another human being, let alone a fellow AF citizen. However, his wife and his friend's fiancé were in the Mayo Clinic, and the anarchists already stated their depraved and cruel intentions should they barge into the clinic. "I think you know the answer to that Donnelly," he replied. He then glanced back at Halberton. "We are potentially putting our reputations, including yours in the line of fire, not to mention our lives," Adrian warned, "can you still help me Duane?"

Duane hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I will."

Joe also nodded. "We're all in this together."

Adrian smiled a bit, thankful to the Lord above for faithful friends in challenging times. As he drove up to the back, where the hospital docks were, Glenn Inc. security members came out to examine the car and the men inside.

One of them stepped forward, with his bullpup rifle at the ready. "You Adrian Lockheed?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I am," he said.

The operative looked relieved as he relaxed his stance. "Miss Yamasaki told us to expect you and company." He then looked into the car, and noticed someone missing. "Where is Mr. Glenn?"

"He's back home, with my son," Adrian replied.

"I see..." The guard understood, "anyways, we should get inside. Get your guns."

The three men nodded and grabbed their weapons. Once armed, the trio got out of the car and headed inside.

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd be defending my old friend against my own countrymen," Halberton lamented.

"I don't relish doing this, Duane," Adrian said, "but these people are deceived and given over to extremists that want this sort of violence and radicalism. We can't just roll over and let them terrorize us."

Duane nodded. "Okay. And I will be honest. I don't like it either," he admitted.

Joe was in agreement as the trio followed the security guards through the facility. Much to the men's surprise, they could see the fire doors were activated as they drew closer to an intersection.

"That Andria's doing?" Halberton deduced aloud.

The guard nodded. "Yes. She's in the security center where the controls for the fire doors are located," he explained. "She figured that the doors could slow the rioters and BC militants with their steel construction. It may not be a perfect defense, but it will at least buy the doctors time."

The fire door slid open, allowing them passage. Adrian glanced at the closest camera and nodded, knowing that Andria was in the security center.

"She must have been one heck of a wingman in space, Duane," Adrian complimented.

"She was," Duane said. "She never let up and was always trying to plan ahead. She was a worthy second in command. It's shameful that she felt that she had to leave the force, though." There was a nostalgic tone of regret in the Hawk pilot's voice.

"What happened," Joe asked.

Duane looked down. "Some of the higher ups wanted to court martial her... because someone accused her of being a Zodiac agent," he said seriously.

"And that actually went through?" Adrian was dumbfounded. "Was there any actual evidence to back it up?"

Halberton frowned. "I defended her as my wingman," he related, "but given that she was a Coordinator, and the panic over the Zodiac Alliance in the PLANTs was taking place, she was too convenient a target for certain career officers that were a little less than proud of competition from her. I did my best to advocate for her, but as harassment by the military investigators got worse, Andria chose to take her honorable discharge to protect me and my squadron from being dragged down with her in the event of court martial."

Joe frowned. "True. Sounds to me like they wanted to oust her because of her genetic typing, something that really makes me despise genoism even more."

"They don't even treat other Naturals who disagree so kindly," Adrian remarked in passing. He then asked the security member, "so how can we help?"

"We need some extra support up further near the front," the guard replied. "Miss Yamasaki has us spread out across the facility, but a good number of us are close to the operating room."

"How are my wife and son," Adrian followed up, "will they be alright you think?"

"Yes, they will be," the guard replied. "That's why we're doing this."

"Thank you people for doing this," the young father and pilot said, "you all are a Godsend."

"It's the least we can do for the man who saved our CEO's life," a second bodyguard said, her eyes sparkling with gratitude, "we also have many loved ones depending on this operation, one of them being my son. Help us so we can help your family and our families."

The third nodded. "Yes. But remember, we have a mission. Gratitude later," he said as he guided the group down to the next intersection. A second fire door slid open to allow them passage.

Adrian and his two friends saw that they were in the lobby; a glass atrium that on a normal day, would have given a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Now it was being fortified with ballistic barricades with rifle rests, and furniture and potted plants blocking the doors.

Adrian looked around and whistled. "I'm impressed. Andria clearly invests well."

"She doesn't spare any expense," the lead guard said. "Especially when her friends and family are in danger." Then he waved. "Now c'mon."

"We can use that overwatch to get eyes on the whole place," Joe pointed out to the stairways leading up to the platform above, "perfect marksman post." He wiggled the Garand in his arms for emphasis.

The lead guard nodded. "Then get up there. We got this down here."

"Oorah," the Coordinator marine acknowledged. The three friends went up the stairs and set down their rifle and ammo bags

"Alright," Joe said in a commanding drill sergeant voice, "lock and load!" He inserted a clip into the old WW2 rifle.

Adrian loaded a magazine and armed his weapon and Duane took up a position further back.

Down on the ground, a squad of security forces took up position near the barricade and, from their vantage point, the three men could see the vehicles moved into position as barricades in front of the doors. A group of guards huddled behind them, their own SMGs at the ready. It was then that sirens sounded from outside as the city police drove up to the scene.

Adrian looked at Halberton with an amused expression. "Wanna bet that the police were somehow tipped off by Andria?"

"Not surprised. She always did try to cover her bases," Duane remarked. As the three watched the police trucks unloaded officers in riot gear, readying shields, batons, shotguns, rifles, and riot launchers. "Looks like she called in the heavy firepower," Duane noted with a tone of pride in his former wingman.

"The mayor of Jacksonville is a huge law and order Constitutional Republican who makes sure the police are well equipped and ready to respond to the citizens' concerns," Adrian said in a thankful tone, "he and the sheriff don't like what they see in places like Los Angeles."

Joe nodded, "Regardless, I'm just glad we have the support."

At this moment, Andria's voice came over the intercom system. "All security forces, prepare for incoming anarchists and BC militants!"

"Here they come..." Halberton tensed as he chambered a round in his AR-15.

Adrian activated the dot sight he had on his rifle. "Joe, you see those guys?"

"Oh yeah," the grizzled marine said as he spied through the iron sights, "clear as day." Thanks to Coordinator eyesight sharpened with combat experience, Joe had no problem seeing the anarchists few hundreds of yards away.

Adrian tensed up as he made out the torches of the anarchists lighting up the masks and weapons they were sporting.

* * *

Within the security center, Andria's eyes narrowed as she observed the enemy group outside. She had anticipated this, but even so, she didn't know when, or what, the BC members would pull. All she could do was hope her preparations had paid off.

She was half tempted to have her men take the first shot, but she knew this was a civilian setting where private security and law enforcement MO meant that unless the rioters turned violent first, there was no cause to open fire. Not to mention, the BC-sympathetic mainstream media were capturing the events live, and any pre-emptive action on her part would play right into their hands.

All she could do was wait for them to take the first shot. If they did. All she could do was to wait, and pray that the anarchist mob turned away without her security having to shoot anyone tonight. The two groups were now facing off, each poised to take a shot.

"The anarchists just stopped," one of the operatives reported, "but we're seeing multiple blunt weapons and firearms, and counting at least three hundred individuals."

Andria frowned at this. This was one of the worst things about situations like this. It was only a waiting game.

"I see," she replied over the walkie talkie. "Keep an eye on them. Any of them makes a move, you record it and act in a defensive manner."

"Understood," the operative acknowledged.

Andria continued to monitor the situation as it ground into a tense Mexican standoff.

It was then that Andria decided to call the Jacksonville-Duval County Sheriff's Office.

"Sheriff's office," the operator on the line answered.

"This is Andria Yamasaki. We are needing some additional reinforcements. We are currently holed up in the Mayo Clinic, and have taken defensive measures to try and keep the Blue Cosmos anarchists and thugs at bay. So far we have not encountered any potential hostile actions, but there is currently a standoff in progress," the woman said.

There was silence for a bit. Then the female operator responded. "Miss Yamasaki, we do have units responding to your call, but we are unable to provide additional support at this time." There was then a confused sound from her on the line as a beep sounded. Nevertheless, she was able to answer, "standby, we'll see what we can do."

Andria bit back a swear as she gritted her teeth. "Understood. We'll be waiting."

Andria set her phone down, watching as the anarchists started hurling obscenities at the police from just across the street. She tented her fingers in front of her mouth, studying the situation at hand. Her eyes were hard as she watched a few security forces recording this via helmet cams.

"Who could have leaked Martha's operation," she asked herself the troubling question with no answer.

* * *

Up on the balcony, Duane was uneasy as he watched the BC thugs shouting and trying to terrify people. But much to his relief, and their credit, the security forces weren't breaking formation or even reacting to those obscenities, some of which were downright nasty. "These guys really hate cops," Duane quietly remarked as he watched the whole thing play out, with shouts of 'pig', 'fascist-lover', 'capitalist', and even worse curses and name-calling.

"I also think it's because of the fact that there are Coordinators among the security forces," Adrian noted as he watched a couple of Coordinator security guards narrowing their eyes at a particularly nasty bunch. One of them was clearly inching their finger towards the trigger every so often, only to pull it back; it was only due to discipline that she wasn't doing anything more than tapping her gun.

"That, and they just hate all cops in general," Joe remarked as he kept eyes on, "some of the activists are anti-police, and had run ins with the law before."

The other two nodded in agreement with their Marine companion. "If a fight breaks out," Adrian said, "it's going to be real bloody." He was specifically eyeing the militants brandishing their firearms, and showing very poor trigger discipline in doing so. It was amazing that they did not accidentally shoot themselves or anyone else.

"Let's hope that's not the case," Duane said with a serious look.

It was then that someone suddenly called out on the bullhorn. "Adrian Lockheed! Wherever you are! We will find you and make you and your dog wife ever regret turning your backs on Mother Earth!"

"Come out, Glenn," another anarchist taunted, "unless you are too scared to walk out from your line of pigs!"

"Do us all a favor and abort that Coordinator lump of cells!"

Adrian frowned as they shouted these horrible things over the bullhorn, but knew not to react hastily.

"They want us to get riled up," Joe said, "I hope the security and police hold the line and keep cool."

A few guards ducked behind the vehicles, keeping their eyes on the thugs. The mob was growing in number in their view, and increasingly threatening as they skirted closer to the edges of the sidewalk they were on. It would not take much for something to provoke them into crossing the streets and attacking the police barricade.

It was then that the sounds of additional sirens started to ring out. Adrian was a little surprised. Was the city bringing in more reinforcements? When he looked below, he saw that everyone, the police, Glenn security, and even the anarchists, seemed surprise at the growing sound of what appeared to be several more police cars.

Duane broke through the growing noise, "Adrian, how many police are there supposed to be in this city?"

Adrian's eyes widened. "Oh... that woman is gonna get a hug from me after this!" he said with a smirk. "She called in some support!" Additional cars and trucks pulled up to the scene. They were clearly police, but they were not Jacksonville units.

* * *

In the security center, Andria's eyes went wide. Sure she had called out for support, but not THIS much!

It was then that the radio sparked. "Miss, we've got responding units from Nassau County here... wait, St. Johns, Clay, and Baker!? Is the whole state coming here!?"

"It seems we got more than we bargained for," Andria smirked. But deep down, she was trying to figure it out herself.

She watched on cameras as the sheriff deputies from other counties began to cordon off the area around the hospital. The area was flashing blue and red as the assisting sheriffs augmented her security force and city police. Her eyes narrowed. 'Just how could all these people know what was going down here?' she thought to herself.

It was then that Andria's phone rang for the umpteenth time of the day. It was Jeff. She grabbed it. "Yes, Jeff?"

"Andria," the fiance sounded breathless and in disbelief, "turn on the news! There are big demonstrations out there!"

Andria almost wanted to roll her eyes. "Jeff, you know that I'm already dealing with a potential riot here," she said exasperatedly, "I know what's happening."

"That's not what I meant," Jeff defended, "look, just turn on the news!"

The woman arched an eyebrow, but turned to face a nearby TV and grasped the remote, turning it on to a local news channel.

When the screen came on, she was treated to footage of a demonstration that was indeed happening in town. However, this was different... they were not burning, looting, or threatening people. Andria switched channels to try and get closer up footage, and landed on one particularly striking one.

They were militiamen, sporting semi auto rifles on their backs, wearing a mishmash of tactical vests and headgear moving in groups. However, they were not anarchists... they were patriots, some of them sporting AF flags, American flags, and even Gadsen patches reading 'Don't tread on me.' They moved about, helping police set security and firefighters put out arson set by the anarchists. Some of the patriot activists even handed their guns to their comrades and put on red cross armbands, helping injured bystanders alongside EMTs and helping them into ambulances.

And much to her surprise, it was not just Naturals, but Coordinators as well. People were not caring about genetic types, but that they were all the same: human beings.

A smile crossed her face. THAT was the America she had heard so much about in her youth. And that was the country she wanted to see thrive again.

When she switched to another channel, she was greeted with on the ground and helicopter footage of numerous demonstrations. They were carrying signs showing opposition to Blue Cosmos and antifa violence, and support for conservative causes and Coordinator rights. As with the other militiamen, they were also waving the flags of the Atlantic Federation, the old United States, Gadsen flags, and even the thirteen-star Betsy Ross flag as they converged on the Mayo Clinic.

And as before, there were both Naturals AND Coordinators working together. Not one race, but both. Human beings.

Her grandparents' stories were holding true. When people worked and sought compromise, rather than going after each other like animals across the aisle in the political arena.

Furthermore, it looked like a combination of local groups from throughout the Jacksonville area and prominent conservative and libertarian groups throughout the American South. Best of all, they were flooding the cameras with their sheer numbers and looked to even outnumber the anarchists that trashed the city.

"Those anarchists and BC radicals are so in trouble," Andria beamed as she watched.

* * *

Jacksonville Sheriff Sergeant Milo Ortiz had seen his fair share of civil disturbances working the beat in the Jacksonville-Duval County area, but they were still nowhere near as crazy as tonight. His eyes hardened as he watched the rioters ahead of his car. He was especially eyeing the rioters waving their firearms about, keeping his own rifle in his hands hidden, but ready.

"You morons are just being brainwashed by Blue Cosmos," Ortiz grunted as the anarchist mob continued to menace him and his fellow policemen. He saw the news helicopters overhead and frowned. He knew that many of the far left pro-BC news organizations were hoping to turn this confrontation into a national spectacle, through which they could crucify Coordinators and his fellow law enforcement in the sphere of public opinion. The brandishing and reckless waving around of firearms by the Blue Cosmos activists was meant to get the police on edge and intimidate any who dared oppose them.

His eyes hardened. "You have to wake up!" he muttered.

"Come, shoot us, pig," one of the anarchists shouted as he banged his bat against the pavement.

Ortiz wasn't deterred. He narrowed his eyes. "You're fools to think that," he whispered calmly. He watched as one of the BC thugs crept closer. Beside him he could see several of his men tensing, and across the way the security guards were anticipating the next move. "Don't do it..." the law enforcement veteran muttered, praying to God for a miracle.

"Sarge, how long do you think we'll have if it breaks down?" one of his officers asked nervously.

"Given the size of that crowd and our numbers," Ortiz shook his head, "maybe ten minutes... twenty if we are lucky."

The officer narrowed his eyes as he turned back. "Best hope a miracle comes soon..." Ortiz then heard more sirens in the distance. He glanced around as the cacophony of police cars arriving grew louder. "What...?" Ortiz was shocked. Where had all these other cars come from?! True enough, the flashes of several police sirens lit up the whole block as reinforcements came in. Ortiz was floored at the number of responding officers, and they weren't even of this county and city!

Ortiz did a quick count, his eyes widening even more at the sheer number of communities coming to their aid. He eyed one of the sheriff deputies, who was from St. Johns County. "Hey," he called out, "where did you guys come from!? The whole state coming here all of a sudden?"

The deputy looked at Ortiz with a determined look. "All I can say is that we got the word from someone who said there was gonna be a riot down here," she said. "And well, when we heard that there were going to be others helping out, we couldn't just stand by and watch."

"We all called in to your mayor, who accepted our offers of assistance," a deputy from Clay County chimed in, "we couldn't leave our brothers in uniform to struggle defending the best shot we have in stopping the virus."

For once, Ortiz was glad for the support. And not just that, but he was grateful that someone had intervened when they did. "Thanks," he told the deputies, "we need to tighten up the perimeter around the hospital."

"Understood!" a few of them said. The rest meanwhile spread out wordlessly to tighten the barricades.

'Don't know how it all happened," Ortiz thought, 'but we certainly can use the help...' That was perhaps the best thing that happened. Along with some additional arrivals a few minutes later.

"Sarge, what's that?" Ortiz's colleague gestured down towards the other end of the street.

Ortiz narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out the newcomers. 'More militants?' Ortiz readied his rifle. However as they came closer, his eyes widened upon seeing the banners of the nation and those espousing the ideals of its spiritual predecessor.

It was a massive crowd, containing both Naturals _and_ Coordinators, waving the old American flag and the flag of the AF, along with several groups with signs that read "Genoism equals racism", "Blue Cosmos = Brownshirts Bolsheviks", "No Antifa, No Anarchy", "Blue Cosmos, Green Radicals, Red Communists", "Stop the Blue Terror", among others.

Two notable signs were at the forefront and they read "Atlantia, Liberty and Justice under God!", and "Don't Tread on Me" from the snake-styled Gadsden Flag.

The group was _way_ bigger than the thugs and anarchists' numbers. Ortiz did a quick guestimate, and his eyes widened as he realized that the numbers were over five hundred... and climbing!

Furthermore, some of the demonstrators were armed militiamen from a number of patriot project groups. True to their veteran background, though, they kept their rifles lowered and fingers off the trigger, still ready for defensive action.

"You're kidding me..." Ortiz's voice trailed off.

As the group got closer, the frontmost marcher with an America-themed ballistic helmet, a Gadsden flag on his vest, red hair and beard, and green eyes was visble, carrying his tactical rifle in a confident, yet disciplined manner. Ortiz and his fellow officers recognized him as a prominent veteran turned conservative activist. "Patriot76," Ortiz muttered his internet tag.

"Oh my..." Ortiz whispered as the former soldier took the bullhorn.

"I am Patriot76 of the Atlantic Federation Minutemen Project. Tonight, we patriots and law-abiding citizens of this great republic rally in support of Adrian Lockheed and his wife, Martha. We are gathered here to stand in opposition to Blue Cosmos and their misguided, lawless ideologies of anti-Coordinator and anti-Atlantian prejudice. I speak on behalf of the citizens of Jacksonville gathered here tonight who have suffered injury and unrest because of the Antifa-style violence Blue Cosmos has inflicted, and now threatens to do to a sick mother and her unborn child."

Patriot76 raised his left hand. "The Lockheeds and Glenns do not stand alone," Patriot76 exclaimed, "they stand with the goodwill and brotherhood of fellow countrymen behind them. Any attack on these folks by the radical environmentalist Blue Cosmos and their socialist allies is an attack on all of us law abiding Atlantians. We can no longer stand by as they use the rhetoric of anti-Coordinator prejudice to justify their lawlessness and rule by mob and terror. Tonight, we Minutemen are telling the far left Blue Cosmos that we will not allow you to harm those inside the Mayo Clinic!"

* * *

Within the security center, Andria was shocked, but at the same time a smile crossed her face. "Blue Cosmos... now you face real Americans... real Atlantians."

* * *

"As law abiding and patriotic citizens of our great Federation, we hereby demand that Blue Cosmos and its anarchist allies cease their attacks on our fellow countrymen, police officers, and an innocent family seeking treatment for the Influenza outbreak," Patriot76 continued, "we will not accept any further acts of lawlessness and mob violence by Blue Cosmos Antifa claiming to oppose fascism, when they themselves practice it. We Americans, and Atlantians raise our voices tonight to let the world know that we do not consent to this twisted revolution. For no matter what our genes and circumstances of birth, we are fellow Atlantic Federation citizens, united for truth, liberty, and justice for all men. As free citizens of a free federation, we reject the totalitarianism of groupthink and racial identity politics practiced by Blue Cosmos and the far left seeking to destroy this republic. Don't tread on me, Blue Cosmos!"

The rest of the conservatives and the citizens of Jacksonville began to chant, "don't tread on me!" The chanting grew until even the security guards were repeating the phrase.

Ortiz and his fellow deputies looked around them in amazement. Never before had the AF moderates and the center-right come together in this manner of rally, and in such numbers to counter the aggressive and hostile Blue Cosmos. Something, or someone had somehow motivated these people of various walks and backgrounds to come together to support the Lockheed and Glenns despite the danger.

There were three helicopters circling overhead, flashing their beams of light at the anarchists, almost blinding them. They were also flying flags out their open sides, them being the AF banner, the Betsy Ross flag, and Gadsden banner.

Ortiz narrowed his eyes as one of the choppers flew down lower, and his mouth fell open. There, sitting in the seat of the leading helicopter, was Senator Mark Allen.

"I am Senator Allen of the Atlantic Federation Senate," the famed senator announced from a bullhorn, "I am here tonight to address Blue Cosmos and its radical left allies in response to the threats they have made against this hospital and the city."

This earned cheers from the conservatives and citizens, and boos and jeers from the anarchists.

"Right now, Blue Cosmos has threatened to attack innocent lives, and this is something that we, no matter our political affiliation, should denounce! How far have we fallen, to become nothing more than a bunch of thugs who threaten to attack one woman all for a chance to save her soon-to-be-born child? How far have we fallen as human beings to attack a hospital, where people are to be saved and given treatment for their injuries?" he spoke, his voice booming out over the crowd.

"For generations the Allen Family has striven for a better world, and now, this has become something of a mission in this divisive era! And as a member of that very family, no... as a human being, I hereby say to everyone present in Blue Cosmos that your actions are a stain against the human race! What new lows will we sink to in trying to wipe out Coordinators, if this is not the worst? What will you people who have not been fully swayed by Blue Cosmos rhetoric do? Will you resist it and stand up for what this flag-" Here he pointed at the old American flag. "-stands for? Or will you continue to be swayed by rhetoric that has clouded your judgment?"

"So I say to you all in that rioting crowd... if you wish to seek to harm innocents in this hospital, then you have fallen far below what America's Founding Fathers intended in the American Republic! You have fallen far from the ideals of the Atlantic Federation-" Allen then pointed at the Atlantic Federation flag. "-built on the foundations of that republic!" Allen declared, his eyes locking onto the crowd. To some of them, it felt as if he were staring into their very souls, as if he could _see_ their human nature.

"Think, all of you, before you make your decisions! Good citizens and human beings do not do this. Only godless thugs and monsters do! No matter what our gene type, no matter what our political affiliations, we should not stoop to such depraved acts! Harming a woman and killing her child in a hospital is beyond inhuman. It is barbaric, and only those with no empathy or rational thinking commit such evil! If you dare to, then by all means go ahead! But be warned... We, all of us here, will not stand by, nor will we let you continue your threats and intentions! If you attack... we will fight back! To Blue Cosmos, it's your call! What will you choose? Attack us and suffer? Or back down, and let us end this night peacefully without a fight?"

Allen was hopeful that there wouldn't be a battle. In fact, he was sure that Blue Cosmos would call his bluff and retreat. Cowards like them always did.

Ortiz watched anxiously with his rifle, muttering prayers to the Lord in Spanish for His mercy.

The Blue Cosmos blue berets and the anarchists grumbled as they begrugingly began to back away. Some of them uttered more curses and threats and stared menacingly at the senator, police, and the conservative militiamen and citizenry, but the mob slowly, but surely began to withdraw.

Senator Allen let out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. His gamble had paid off. "We'll see you around old man!" One rioter threatened before turning away.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the threat. He frowned as he folded his arms and gazed down at the crowd. It was nothing short of a miracle that things had gone the way they did. And in his eyes, it was a blessing.

Ortiz breathed a sigh of relief. "Alabanza sea a Dios," he muttered in gratitude to God. The other sheriffs also seemed relieved that the anarchists were turning away.

* * *

Within the hospital, Andria slumped back in the chair in the security center. "God... thank you..." she whispered. "...for sparing us a bloodbath."

In the back of her mind, she wondered how all these other county sheriffs and conservative militia and activists knew about Martha's operation, but she was too tired and relieved to ponder any further.

The news footage of the conservatives and the citizens of Jacksonville cheering played in the background, as some of the reporters of the more critical news stations were forced to report and comment in disbelief.

* * *

From his location, even Adrian was stunned.

"They're going away..." Halberton lowered his rifle as he rested against the handrail in relief.

"I guess we got lucky," Joe mused. "Or something else happened..."

Adrian breathed in a relaxed manner, and looked out of the windows towards the helicopters, one of which was carrying Senator Allen. He could barely comprehend everything that went down tonight with Blue Cosmos and all the people who came out of nowhere to support him and his wife, but he was just grateful that no shots had to be fired.

 ** _End Chapter 6_**

* * *

I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but given how much work Titanic and I already put into these sequences, this is enough to have a good chapter going.

I hope you all continue to read, fave, and review this, and if I don't get another chapter out soon, have a Merry Christmas you all! :)

God Bless!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fallout

**Gundam SEED Rebuild**

 **Ch. 7 - The Fallout**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam SEED. The Lockheed and Donnelly families, Glenn's immediate family, and Doug McLaney are my OCs. Andria Yamasaki is Titanic-X-21's OC. Mark Allen and Mackenzie Allen are ZAFT Convoy's OCs.**

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **-Chris Kaiser: Thanks for your frank and detailed reviews, but I would also respectfully ask that you tone things down a bit. There's also only so much detail I can track at once. However, you did bring up a point about the cure and the data package regarding the virus, and I hope this chapter addresses it. The politics of the Rebuild-verse Atlantic Federation is still in the works with my friend, and we'll flesh things out as best as we can, but at the moment, the Constitutional Republican Party and the Workers' Party are so far the largest and most influential forces on the spectrum. :3**

 **-Guest (?): I will, thanks! :)**

 **-Just a Crazy-Man:** **Thanks for sticking with the story. ;)**

 **-edboy4926:** **Interesting reference! XD Also, you'll get to see how the aftermath plays out here and in the next chapter. Stay tuned. ;)**

 **- Reishin Amara: Glad to hear you like this. ;) I hope you stay tuned for the rest of this AU, where the future of the Cosmic Era is hopefully a little brighter.**

 **-SRPA Sentinel:** **That is music to my ears. Hope you stay along for the ride. ;)**

* * *

 **Mayo Clinic, Jacksonville, Florida, Feb. 10, CE 54**

The hospital was abuzz with activity as Glenn Inc.'s private security worked with the police to secure the surroundings. Some of the police had gone to aid the rest of the city in the aftermath of the rather violent 'demonstration' by Blue Cosmos, while the rest stayed to secure the hospital and gather witnesses. To say the least, Andria was relieved that her plan had worked. She felt much better, knowing that things were in the hands of capable men and women. But that also meant that she still had her part to do.

"Andria," Adrian's voice called out to her as he and his two companions came walking up to her.

The woman turned to face him. "Oh, Adrian. How are you holding up?" she asked.

The young officer gave a weary thumbs up, but then quickly moved on. "Martha," Adrian mentioned, "how is she?"

Andria took on a more serious expression. "She's having it rough, but hanging in there," she said, "our doctors are still working on your baby, though..." Adrian swallowed nervously. Halberton and Donnelly each put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Andria shifted a bit. "Hopefully things go well with this," she said. It was then that Andria's intercom beeped. She raised her comm up. "Yes, what is it?" she asked. There was a bit of chatter that Donnelly could make out somewhat with his hearing. Andria's solemn face started to light up slightly as she got whatever news was on the other end. A small smile began to cross her face the more she listened. "That is excellent!" Andria suddenly chimed, but then whatever was said next on the other line, it made her face scrunch up in a mixed expression of concern and seriousness. "I see... then there's no time to waste... get to work on that cure right away, and keep her on life support. Don't let us down now." She finally hung up and turned to face Adrian.

"Well?" Adrian held his breath in suspense.

Andria turned to him. "The procedure was a success," she informed him with a slight smile. "Your son is now a Coordinator, and his immune system is fighting the virus better than ever before."

Adrian was about to breath a sigh of relief, but Andria's expression turned serious again. It was then that Adrian realized that she had something else to say. "However," she added, "the whole ordeal has made Martha severely ill and weak." The young executive's voice croaked a bit at having to say that. "She's in serious condition, nearing critical state."

"Good Lord..." Halberton muttered. He then saw how pale Adrian was turning.

"Tell me you'll do everything you can to save her!" Adrian said, looking Andria directly in the eyes. She looked back at him calmly, but with a determined glint in her eyes. "I intend to," she said seriously.

Halberton then spoke up, "so what's the next step? Knowing you, you always think the next step ahead."

Here Andria hummed hopefully. "The next step, is to develop both a vaccine, and a cure to the virus based on the data we're gathering from the baby's new immune system. Once our doctors get Martha into a more stable medical state, we'll give her the cure." Her face then fell slightly, "but it will take between four to seven days, even with our most advanced technology... and that's not counting the regulatory approvals we'll be having to go through..." Her eyes then hardened. "But I intend to get it approved. No matter what."

Andria hated to admit it, but this would be the most difficult challenge of her career thus far. She, and her future father-in-law's company were going to be put through the political and legal wringer for the vaccine and cure. There was no doubt, that there was going to be an uproar and lots of criticism, and BC's allies in the Workers and Nature Parties, along with some timid but anti-Glenn Republicans, were going to try and pull the stops on George Glenn, even if it meant more Naturals had to die for it.

But if anything, Andria was stubborn. And she would do everything in her power to get the vaccine approved.

Seeing how distressed Adrian was, Donnelly figured that it was time for the concerned husband to head home. "Hey," he coaxed his friend in a big-brother sort of way, "you look tired. I think we should get you home now... little Derek must be worried for you."

"Joe... my wife..." Adrian sounded off faintly in protest. Halberton quickly intervened with his own firm, friendly arm tug, also taking the AR-15 rifle from Adrian before it could fall from his grasp.

"Joe's right," Halberton said, "we can't have you looking so ragged and weary before your sweet wife now, can we?" He chuckled in slight jest to alleviate some of the stress and adrenaline from the night.

Adrian gave his two military buddies a weary look, before huffing in resignation as his mind and body started to strain from exhaustion.

"I'll drive," Donnelly volunteered as he slung his borrowed M1 Garand.

Andria nodded. "Best to rest. Tomorrow you can see her."

She followed the three men out to make sure Adrian didn't collapse from worry and exhaustion. As Donnelly helped Adrian upon his big frame, Halberton helped to lead the two out the back where the car was. After helping to deposit the guns back into the trunk, the Space Force officer opened the passenger door for his Marine and Navy friends.

The three got into the car and Donnelly started the engine after making sure everyone was buckled in.

"Thanks for helping out, Duane," Joe expressed, "you didn't have to do this with us."

Duane nodded. "You guys needed it. After all, we never leave a man behind."

"Oorah," Donnelly cheered as he drove the trio home, making sure not to run into any lingering black bloc still around as the police began to arrest the small numbers of stragglers still rioting. The vehicle made its way back to the Lockheeds' house, Adrian now slowly starting to ease into a light slumber.

"Poor guy," Halberton looked back from his front passenger seat.

"This whole thing wore him out," Donnelly remarked, "understandable given how worked up he was over Martha and their kid, though."

As the car pulled up to the Lockheed house and into the garage, the house door opened up to reveal Derek leaping out. "Daddy!" Adrian was startled awake by his son's exclamation.

"Derek?" Adrian sat up and opened the car door. His son greeted him with a hard hug to his leg.

"Derek, wait," Jeff came out with his AK rifle slung. Jeff then saw the three military officers. "You're back."

Duane nodded. "Yeah. We managed to hold off the mob. Andria also saved baby's life," he explained, "but Martha's seriously ill, and if they don't get a cure soon, it would have been for nothing..."

Jeff's eyes widened as he became sullen. "Oh... Adrian..." he muttered in sympathy.

"Mommy," Derek's face also became sullen.

Duane looked to the youngster. "It's... touch and go right now, Derek," he said gently, "but Aunt Andria's not going to give up on Mommy. With the grace of God, she'll help her." The boy seemed to accept this explanation with a small smile.

Derek then began to yawn. The long night's worries had now caught up with his little body and mind. Jeff walked over and picked him up. "Okay, Derek. Time for bed."

"And same for you, Adrian buddy," Donnelly grunted as he moved the tired father into the house. Adrian allowed himself to drift to sleep as his friends dropped him on his bed, thinking only about his family. As he drifted off, he hoped that his wife would survive.

* * *

 **Four days later...**

Adrian sat outside in the waiting room anxiously with Derek in his arms. Nearby, Andria and Jeff were conversing with his friend, Duane Halberton.

Every moment he was able to get off work at the naval base, Adrian would take time to visit the hospital to check on his infirm wife and unborn child. However, it was not always easy with the fallout from four days ago...

Lockheed recalled the very instance that the news was made public. Glenn Health had been called out for trying untested methods, but Andria, being the clever woman she was, had anticipated this and mounted a comeback by giving out just what had been done and the results, which had been tested in their labs and the results had nearly been consistent. Now a cure developed from the data on the unborn baby's conversion was to be tested today. While there was great hopes expressed by both medical experts and supportive politicians, the publicity around the Lockheed family also drew a lot of vitriol and hatred by the usual suspects.

Adrian's voicemail and email had been flooded with a lot of hate mail by trolls and friends of those who were arrested during or after the riots. Some of them had been outright vehement, others more subtle in threats of bodily harm. One was even a horrid depiction of how his wife would be smote down by God himself, though Adrian had every reason to doubt such a thing would happen. After all, he knew God was just and merciful.

Adrian also had to deal with constant calls from the news media about the subsequent procedure, though Andria had anticipated this and was going to call a press conference soon on the issue. His father, Senator Mark Lockheed was also going to join with Senator Mark Allen at a rally today to support the collaborative work of Glenn Health and Mayo Clinic through the controversy, and try to take some heat off the family.

Adrian hugged Derek protectively at his side, stroking his boy's chocolate brown hair. . He had also been concerned for his son's safety. Mostly in school, considering how some of the kids there had parents who were diehard anti-Coordinator people. He had been worried about more than just bullying. He was also concerned for his son's very safety in general. While the nursery staff promised to keep an eye out for Derek, Andria decided to dispatch some of her company's security to watch over the young child. Jeff even volunteered to pick up the boy himself if Derek needed to go home early for his safety.

Suddenly, one of the doctors poked her head out into the waiting room. Andria and Jeff paused their talk with Halberton. "Mr. Glenn, Ms. Andria," the doctor addressed her bosses, "she's awake."

Adrian perked up at that with an expectant look. His wife had been in a medically-induced coma for these past days of testing the cure. Hopefully for him, it meant that the test was successful.

"How is she?" Andria asked.

"So the cure does work?" Jeff jumped a bit in anticipation for the good news.

The woman nodded. "It's still in testing, but so far things are promising."

Halberton looked to Andria in amazement. "Your cure... it's working..."

Andria smirked. "Yes. But..." Her face became serious as she said, "we still have a lot of hurdles to clear after this."

It was then that Derek leapt down from his seat beside his dad and toddled up to Andria and Jeff. "Mommy and brudda okway?"

Andria grinned as she scooped him up. "Yeah. They're gonna be okay," she said reassuringly as she ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Hehehe!"

"Someone's in a better mood today," Jeff teased as he poked the boy's cheek.

"Unca and Awantie funny," Derek giggled.

The female doctor smiled at the little boy, knowing that he was the unborn baby's big brother. She then looked towards the anxious father and husband. "Mr. Lockheed," she said, "your wife wants to see you and your son."

Adrian nodded in silent gratitude. He went over and took Derek back into his arms from Andria. Andria stepped off to the side, with her fiance putting a comforting warm hand on her shoulder. The engaged couple smiled at one another.

Duane Halberton gave the thumbs up and a wink to Adrian. "Go get her, buddy."

"Watch my six," Adrian replied in jest to his former wingman. He and Derek then entered the clung tightly to his father as they took in the sights. There was another doctor and two nurses hovering around the bed. In the bed was an awake Martha Lockheed. She looked over and smiled weakly. Adrian exhaled at the sight of his wife, whose pale face was showing some signs of vitality after days of unconsciousness.

"Mommy," Derek cooed as he reached a tiny hand out to his mother.

"Derek..." Martha groaned happily.

Adrian walked closer to the bed and set his son down, looking to the doctor and nurses. "May I?"

One of them nodded. "Yes, but be careful. She is still very weak." They let the husband and his son by the beside, and nodding to one another, the doctor and nurses joined the others outside of the door, ready to give Andria and Jeff full reports.

Adrian sat down as Derek crept closer, but keeping a distance. "Hey, Honey," Adrian softly said, "Happy Valentines Day." Martha smiled as she took his hand. "You had us worried there, you know," Adrian remarked.

"Yes... But I'm just glad Derek's brother lived," Martha whispered.

"Brudda..." Derek mutted as he looked upon his mother's bulged belly with love. He could sense that his brother was no longer in pain.

Adrian smiled for a bit, but then took on a serious expression. "It does mean though, that our second son... Derek's little brother... is now a Coordinator... and we're about to bring him into a world where half of it passionately hates Coordinators."

Martha had a solemn expression, but still managed to smile in spite of the implications. "Yes... But I wouldn't have changed my decision to save our son for anything else in the world." The mother-to-be of two boys gently rubbed her stomach. "It doesn't matter what other people say or think of this child now or in the future... You and I will bring him up with the most love and care we can give as his earthly parents. I know that you will raise him into a Godly, strong man of courage and faith, just as you are doing with Derek now..."

Adrian nodded. He had spent the long nights between that riotous night and now praying to God about raising the unborn son through the troubled world he and his family inhabited. It was then that Adrian remembered that the child had yet to be named. He rubbed his head in slight exasperation and amusement. "Oh," he said," you know... with all this excitement that went down, we never did get around to naming Derek's little bro here."

Martha's expression shifted to realization over their little oversight. She laughed lightly at what Adrian said. "We can't have our new baby without a name now... can we?"

"I had a few ideas in mind," Adrian said, "but I wanted to see what your thoughts were before I settled on one." He gave his lovely wife a loving smile. "So... what should Derek's little bro be called?"

Martha glances to the side, trying to think. "Let's see..."

"Maybe something short and easy for our boy here to remember," Adrian suggested as he looked to their first son, "yet meaningful for what we've been through together..."

Martha pursed her lips as she thought. She then gave a light laugh. "Elias..."

"Hm?" Adrian hummed as he thought he heard Martha say something.

"Our second son... will be Elias... as Jehovah is our God, and this little boy's," she said in a fond tone as she looked at her belly. As if in response to that, there was a soft tap from inside her womb.

Derek perked up and giggled. "Eli!" he chirped. Adrian laughed at his first son's response, and he liked the name, too. "Elias Lockheed it is," he approved.

"Eli, Eli!" Derek giggled as he jumped up and down. Adrian laughed as he picked up his son. "Okay, son. Settle down!" he chuckled.

Martha herself giggled at her first son's enthusiasm. 'How I love this family even more than ever,' she thought.

The family relished in their happy reunion and christening of their newest member on this Valentines Day, unaware of the smiles and tears of happiness from those outside. The others overheard Derek's enthusiastic squealing and the parents' happy laughter.

* * *

"So that's what being a husband and dad is like," Jeff was trying... and failing not to cry from the feels of the whole moment.

Andria prided herself on remaining calm and collected, and it was hard to even get her riled, least of all upset. But at times, she did have a need to let out her feelings. Her emotional mastery was something to be admired, but even her mastery faltered every now and then. It was usually when an emotional moment came that she lost some control of herself. While she didn't break down, her shoulders shook a little and a few tears streaked down her cheeks as a smile graced her lips. She slipped a hand onto Jeff's shoulders before leaning into him slightly.

"Jeff... do you think we'll ever have a family like that?" Andria pondered to her fiancé.

The young heir to the Glenn family stroked the COO's hair gently. "Who knows... but we'll definitely try," he muttered. Andria smiled as she leaned into Jeff's embrace.

"Happy Valentines Day, Andria," Jeff said.

"You too, Jeff."

Duane Halberton smiled for the Lockheed family, and this former subordinate in front of him who was about to be married to his new friend and heir of the Glenn family. He then glanced towards the TV, and frowned at what he was seeing. It was a series of protests and counter-protests, the former condemning the Lockheeds and Glenns, and the other in support. However, much of the media coverage was heavily slanted towards the condemners, who were shouting notorious Blue Cosmos and anti-Republican slogans.

'No way Adrian should have to be constantly subject to this abuse...' Halberton thought as he thought about him and his weakened wife. He then looked to his phone, where Joe Donnelly was listed in 'Contacts', then towards Andria and Jeff. A smirk grew on his face...

* * *

 **Two days later...**

Martha was helped into a wheelchair by her loving Adrian and the nurses responsible for monitoring her treatment. "There ya go," Adrian grunted happily, "time to head home..." Martha managed a smile as she took his hand.

"Careful now, Mrs. Lockheed," an assisting nurse coaxed as she and Adrian lowered her into the wheelchair. Martha shifted as she relaxed, feeling more at ease. "Finally, I can leave this room," she sighed in relief, "and it doesn't feel like I'm overly hot or cold anymore." True to that, Martha's complexion had resumed its normal color, though she had to avoid trying to strain herself for a while, especially with her new Coordinator baby adjusting to his new physiology in her womb.

Adrian nodded, feeling relief in his chest at that. He made a note to thank Andria for her clever thinking next time they met. The results for the cure had been what he had been expecting after Andria told him. The result was complete immunity from the S2 influenza. And as expected, Elias' new immune system meant that he would be immune to most natural diseases, including S2 for a number of decades.

Glenn Health would eventually report the results to the nation and the world at large, along with a package of data regarding the virus and treatments developed, both to give the world hope for an early end to the outbreak, and to put to rest the accusations of wrongdoing by George Glenn. At least that's what Adrian hoped for.

Andria had also told him of the problem of political blocks, but hopefully with Senator Lockheed and the Allen family's political knowhow and influence, they'd be able to get it passed. Key word: hopefully. Adrian was more than certain that this was a political knife fight his mighty senator father would get in on, both to save lives and to enhance George Glenn's star power for the Constitutional Republican Party in the upcoming Assembly elections this year. For now though, he was just happy his family was okay.

Adrian then turned to one of the smiling doctors. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"Hey. If it means saving lives from this virus, then we're happy to help," the man replied.

A young lady nurse then beamed. "It was a great honor to repay the brave Navy officer who saved our boss' life. And your family's cooperation could save millions more lives than was expected."

Adrian nodded. As he wheeled Martha out, Derek toddled up to them with Jeff and Andria behind them.

"Hi Mommy, hi Eli!" Derek beamed.

Martha reached down and tossled Derek's hair with a smile. "Were you a good boy?" she cooed.

"Yes!" Derek giggled.

Jeff and Andria laughed at the little boy's cheeriness. Andria then looked to the Glenn Health team. "Thank you. All of you," she said.

"It is always an honor, Ms. Yamasaki," the leade doctor said, "and we hope our work will be used to save many in due speed."

Jeff smiled. "Excellent work," Jeff congradulated, "as a reward, I will propose to the company that you and your colleagues get a payraise by twenty-five percent of your current salary."

The team nodded, feeling appreciated. "Thank you, sir," one of them said. Jeff beamed a smile, much like his personable father. He then turned to his friend and his family. "Let's go home," he said.

"Sounds good right now," Adrian agreed.

"Finally," Martha concurred.

Andria smiled. "I'll get the car."

"Sure thing," Adrian consented as he handed his car keys to Andria.

"You can follow me and Andria home, Adrian," Jeff winked, "and boy do we have a surprise." At that, Adrian gave an amused smirk. As Adrian, Martha, and Derek walked out the front door. Jeff and Andria drove up, with the former in his own car and the latter in Adrian's car. Andria and Jeff then got out of the cars and helped the Navy officer with his pregnant wife. Jeff and Adrian slowly lowered Martha into the back of the family car, while Andria folded up the wheelchair into the trunk.

As Martha settled into the seat, Derek jump in beside her. The boy was all giddy and smiling for some reason. "People wanna see, Eli!" Derek chimed

It was then that Martha noticed something... something good and surprising about Derek. He was speaking properly!

"Derek, you've changed," Martha softly remarked.

"Yes, Mommy!" The four year old had a bright expression. "I feel better now!" She wasn't sure how in such a short time, but it was a proud moment all the same. Derek then hugged his mother. "I'm happy for you and Eli!"

Adrian smiled to himself as he drove. How he missed having his family together. As he drew close to his house with Jeff and Andria, though, he noticed a large groups of people lining the sidewalks. Adrian was confused now. What was going on? "Don't tell me..." Adrian was about to dread for the worst, when cheers rang out instead.

Andria gave a smirk as she looked back towards Adrian's car. Jeff was also chuckling; this was going better than planned.

As they pulled up to the driveway, Adrian could then see a large group of his friends in military uniforms. Joe Donnelly was grinning as he stood with his wife and little Kayla in his arms. Duane Halberton was holding a sign with several of Adrian's other buddies and wingmen welcoming Martha and the baby home. Even Samantha Allen was greeting the triumphant family with cheers of her own. The group was greeted with a warm welcome as they exited the vehicles.

"Kayla! Uncle Joe!" Derek beamed as he jumped out of the car. Joe handed his daughter off to his wife as he knelt and scooped up young Derek as the boy ran up. "Hey, scout!" he joked.

"Hehe!" Derek giggled. Then he looked to his friend Kayla, who seemed to smile at his contagious happiness.

"Derek!" Kayla chirped as she waved her two little arms at Derek. The two four-year-olds laughed together as Donnelly and his wife walked up to Adrian and Martha.

"Welcome back, Martha," Alicia Donnelly beamed as she held onto her little girl.

"It's good to be back," Martha remarked, rubbing her pregnant tummy.

Adrian looked to Donnelly and Halberton. "You guys..."

"We're holding your wife's welcome home party here and now, buddy," Halberton cheerily answered, "we figured we'd help you celebrate a good thing with a big bang."

"Yep," Donnelly added as he held the chirpy Derek in his arms, "and no buts about it! We need to give you a break from all those protests!"

Adrian smiled. "Thanks, guys," he remarked.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Donnelly laughed with little Derek and Kayla. His wife Alicia chatted a bit with Martha, with Samantha joining in. Samantha was particularly adamant about helping put this get-together up. Donnelly grinned as he thought about young people like Samantha carrying a bright torch into the future.

"Mrs. Lockheed," Samantha greeted, "I'm glad to see you and the baby alright."

"Yes. If it hadn't been for Andria, I might not be here," Martha replied to the young woman with a smile. "Most of all, Elias..." The mother-to-be looked down at her belly. She then looked to Alicia. "Alicia... what's it like, raising a Coordinator child?"

"Not that much different than a normal Natural child," Alicia responded. "But you don't have to go to the doctor for illnesses, so that's a bonus."

"Not in the baby's lifetime, give or take a decade," Samantha remarked, "at least that's how they say it works." Kayla then gave the Allen heir a beaming smile, to which she responded with a friendly poke. Martha gave a grin.

Then Joe Donnelly hollered, "come on, people. Lunch and drinks are all set up in the back!" Adrian looked at his Marine pal incredulously, then at Halberton, who gave a hearty grin. "Hey, we've got serloins on the grill for you and your folks," he offered.

Adrian chuckled back. Boy did he love his friends...

"Well what are we waiting for," Adrian consented, "let's get it on!"

Everyone let out a cheer as they made their way to the backyard for lunch. Adrian and Martha were practically ferried towards their own backyard by their supportive neighbors and friends, grinning and chatting all the way.

* * *

 **Glenn Aerospace Facility, Marietta, Georgia, Feb. 28, CE 54**

George Glenn watched from an elevated control room as his company test team conducted research with an experimental mobile worker in the hangar. The Mobile Worker in question was a huge, walking hunk of a humanoid construction crane of sorts, with its two-armed modular manipulator claws and Vernier thrusters being controlled from the glass cockpit in the torso. The Coordinator was actually impressed with the progress of the prototypes so far. They were only the second generation of these humanoid-looking machines, but the concept was making bounds and leaps with the Cosmic Era space race in play.

"Just think," George mused aloud, "it would revolutionize industry and everyday life like never before."

Beside him the one of the developers of the experimental machine nodded, her hair falling about her face. "Yes. But remember, these are still prototypes. It will take many more years of testing before they can be fielded," she noted.

Another developer looked in their direction, then back at the machine as he remarked, "still, think of the recent number of colonies developed ahead of schedule because of these things. The data we're getting from our subsidiaries in space working with the mobile workers is remarkable." George Glenn smiled at that. What took years and billions of AF dollars to build, could now be constructed in a matter of months with a sum of just a few tens of millions of dollars or less.

However... construction and shipping were not the only applications for this emerging technology...

"So this is the new mobile worker model, hm?" a new voice said.

Glenn turned to face the visitor... a colonel from the Atlantic Federation Air Force, which also happened to be one of Glenn Aerospace's largest customers, alongside other branches of the military. "Yes," Glenn replied. "That it is."

The officer then walked up to the window for a closer look. "Rather mundane looking for a top aerospace company, at first glance that is."

"With respect sir, hardly mundane when you get into the guts of how it works," a developer replied, "we're still calibrating the software for finer motor movements."

Glenn glanced back at the machine in the hangar, then at his military visitor with a diplomatic smile. "I can probably guess what you're thinking," George began cutting to the chase.

The Air Force liaison officer gave a nod. "Not too surprising. A lot of civilian tools do have some military applications," he remarked.

"I always did guess that my mechanized working space suits aboard my spaceship would among the most scrutinized technologies," Glenn remarked, "after all, a vehicle modeled on the flexibility and versatility of the human body is too good to pass up."

The colonel nodded with an agreeable grin. "And it can give a serious advantage in battle where your normal vehicles would fail," he said.

"That is true," a developer agreed with an even tone, "if given the appropriate armor, weapons, software, or ECM, the theory is that a fully armed mobile worker... or Mobile Suit of sorts would be able to outshoot and outmaneuver any tank, warship, or combat aircraft of any type. If such a thing were to become possible, even the aircraft and mobile armors we're making here would become obsolete, as high quality as they are now."

The chief developer of the mobile worker, on the other hand was not too thrilled about her creations being used for military purposes. She frowned as she crossed her arms. While she understood the need for maintaining arms for basic national defense, she would rather her research go to building things first than to blow them up. "We do have a more dedicated defense division for that sort of discussion," the chief developer firmly, but politely reminded, "they would probably be more suitable authorities on military subjects." Glenn nodded, knowing what she meant..

"My apologies," the colonel said politely, "I'm just representing what some in the military would see." He then looked to Glenn. "Of course, you would understand, right?"

"Yes. I do," the Coordinator replied. After all, as a veteran of the last world war, George Glenn was able to see both sides of technological development, in peace and war. "Maybe we should talk in a more appropriate setting," George offered.

The colonel looked around, then shrugged. "Wherever you deem fit," he remarked. The famed engineer and war veteran led the colonel out of the room, while giving a friendly wave back to the team, which seemed have mixed sentiments among the members about the colonel's remarks. As Glenn led him out of the hangar onto the company airfield tarmac, he said, "I'm moving this conversation elsewhere, because not everyone in that room is necessarily comfortable with the military implications of their work."

The military liasion hummed with a bit of a quirked eyebrow. "Surely they knew that your line of work and industry would intersect with national and security interests quite frequently."

Glenn had an understanding, but also firm expression. "They do understand," he said, "but given recent events, and the fact that many of them are either ex-military or had parents or grandparents with... let's say less-than-pleasant experiences from the last world wars of the Reconstruction Era and the aftermath, they just don't like the prospects of war being talked about so cavalierly."

The colonel knew where Glenn was coming from. His own grandparents had been in the wars. Now he understood why Glenn seemed so circumspect with him and the development team.

"Off record... I'm sorry, sir," the colonel was sincerely apologetic, "while I am excited for the engineering, I didn't mean to come off the way I apparently did."

Glenn gave a solemn smile. "I've been there, done that myself son," he related, "you're still a young officer who has yet to see war. Pray to God that you and your peers never see another like the one my generation fought."

The colonel frowned, but knew George Glenn was right.

"Anyways, you are not incorrect in your assessments about the likely effectiveness of a weaponized Mobile Worker," Glenn shifted back to the original topic, "it's been a major topic at the engineering seminars, and a cause for a mix of excitement and concern." He then looked the officer deep in the eye. "I'd like to know the military's view on these developments, at least what you can personally tell me as liaison."

The colonel shifted a bit before speaking. Looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, he then whispered, "I'm not officially at liberty to disclose this... but the Joint Chiefs of Staff are monitoring developments in the PLANTs and the other sponsor nations," the officer informed.

"What developments?" George Glenn sounded of with a mixture of curiosity and concern. In his mind, he was thinking of the emergence of the Zodiac Alliance in the PLANTs, and the terror attacks by international elements of Blue Cosmos and other anti-Coordinator groups that led to it.

"Our military intelligence up in the PLANTs has led us to believe that some engineers believed to be members of the Zodiac Alliance, or having sympathies to the group are conducting unauthorized weapons research, particularly around the mobile workers used to service the colonies and their industrial areas. The other sponsor nations seem to have caught wind of these developments as well."

Glenn's eyes narrowed. "I see..." he mused.

"They cannot be too sure of the Zodiac's intentions," the colonel continued, "but if such research were to fall into the hands of extremist groups or foreign powers, defense analysts are saying that all current generation combat vehicles and aerospace craft will be nigh useless."

Glenn knew what the man meant by that. While he had some understanding and quiet sympathy for the ZA's fight for Coordinator rights, it was undeniable that there were a number of less-than-friendly individuals and subgroups surrounding the organization. These subgroups at times expressed ideals of Coordinator supremacism, well outside even what was considered mainstream sympathy for Coordinators in the Atlantic Federation at this moment. He wanted to know more about this group, particularly its leaders, Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala, before he made any judgement calls.

"You know, this is somewhat of news to me, given many of your superiors' insistence that our line of Mobile Armors is superior to any other weapons system in the world today," George expressed.

The colonel nodded. "Yes, but in some respects, a mobile armor is nothing more than a glorified tank... just don't let anyone know I said that."

Glenn nodded, then grimaced. "Now that's something they don't tell the public... and sadly rightfully so given the whole S2 bonanza...I can already make a good guess why your superiors are having you scout our research here, but going forward, make sure to talk to me more directly. I'd rather be the one to break hard news to my staff."

The colonel nodded. "As you wish. So, the reason I am here is because I heard these Mobile Workers are supposed to be more mobile and easier to maneuver than a mobile armor. I wished to see if the rumors of their capabilities were true.

The first Coordinator glanced up towards the sky, where he saw a test fighter plane soaring overhead. "We've come a long way from the first generation of mobile workers that I've built for the first space exploration missions to Mars and Jupiter at the turn of the last century," he related, "but these second generation units... while smoother to move and more powerful than the last, still have problems with excess mass and limited operation time. They're still far from what you'd describe as being fully combat capable as mobile weapons..."

The man nodded. "Yes. I will agree to that. But as time passes, technology becomes more advanced, and within a decade, maybe they will be combat capable. But I only wished to see how well they can handle when compared to a mobile armor." He looked to where a group of three mobile workers were undergoing testing outside the facility.

"Then you should see the ones we have working at our subsidiaries in space and around the L5 PLANTs... for construction machines, their short range maneuvering and handling has been anything but mediocre," Glenn suggested as he watched the fighter make a landing approach.

The colonel put a hand to his chin in thought, before looking up. "I may just take you up on that, Mr. Glenn," he remarked.

"Yes..." Glenn muttered as he continued to watch the test aircraft, "but one has to wonder what enemy we are really fighting..."

The officer had a confused look. "Sorry, what was that?"

Glenn shook his head and smiled a little. "It's nothing," he replied, "but do tell your superiors that whatever work or advice is needed on these mobile worker matters, Glenn Inc. is ready to assist."

The colonel nodded. "I will, Mr. Glenn. And I also wish to express on behalf of my superiors our thanks for your invaluable cooperation over the years."

Glenn replied, "it's always a pleasure." It was then that one of the colonel's subordinates came walking up to them. One of Glenn's secretaries also was with him.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt," the younger lieutenant said.

"Yes, what is it?" The colonel asked.

"There's been a supply chain issue back at base that needs your attention immediately," the lieutenant reported, "there seems to be some sort of delay due to some paperwork."

The Air Force colonel hummed in exasperation. "Very well," he said as he glanced back at George Glenn, "sorry, but duty calls."

"Another time then," Glenn agreed as he let the AF Air Force liaison on his way. He then turned to his secretary, who seemed to be a bit apprehensive. "Ms. Linda," he addressed her, "what is it?"

Linda swallowed hard as she produced her tablet. "You've got an urgent message... from the AF Assembly," she told him as she showed him an email on the tablet.

Taking the tablet, George Glenn read the message and attached letter with a growing frown on his face. The text on the letter file was as followed:

" _SUBPOENA_

 _BY AUTHORITY OF THE HOUSE OF COMMONS OF THE_

 _ASSEMBLY OF THE ATLANTIC FEDERATION_

 _To: George Howard Glenn, Chief Executive Officer of Glenn Incorporated, former Lt. Colonel of the Atlantic Federation Air Force, former Federal Air and Space Administration Chief Engineer and Pilot_

 _You are hereby commanded to be and appear before the: Committee on Public Health and Medicine of the House of Commons of the Atlantic Federation at the place, date and time specified below._

 ** _To testify_** _touching matters of inquiry committed to said committee or subcommittee; and you are not to depart without leave of said committee or subcommittee._

 _Place of testimony: 2196 Hemsworth House Office Building, Washington, D.C., 20515_

 _Date: Monday, March 3, C.E. 54_

 _Time: 11:00 a.m._

 _To any authorized staff member to serve and make return._

 _Witness my hand and the seal of the House of Commons of the Atlantic Federation, at the city of Washington, this 28th day of February, C.E. 54._

 _Markus Groht_

 _Chairman or Authorized Member "_

George Glenn recognized the signature of Workers Party England Representative, Markus Groht, an experienced politician of the Groht family. He was now simmering quietly at what he was seeing. _'They want to drag me before a hearing just a day after Glenn Health submitted our application for the S2 vaccine and cure to the Dietary and Medical Agency...'_ he thought, _'what are these jokers up to now?'_

Linda looked on at her boss with a worried expression. "Sir?"

Glenn closed his eyes and gave a deep exhale... there was no getting around this. If his opponents wanted to play these mind games with him and the public, he was going to go head-on with them to try and take the heat off his employees and allies.

"Book me the soonest possible flight to Washington... I've got a date with the Assembly."

 _ **End Chapter 7**_

* * *

Sorry for the late update again! Life and COVID-19 got in the way, and I was honestly hoping to put more into this chapter, but hopefully with a timeline I'm working on with Titanic X, we can map out the rest of the chapters going forward for faster updates. XD

I wish to extend special thanks to those who have stuck by me so far on this journey, and continue to support good Gundam SEED fanfics. I will continue to try to address as many questions on an individual basis at the start of every new chapter or in messaging whenever possible. I would also appreciate guest reviewers leaving more specific personal tag names so I can answer them properly. ;)

However...

What I do not appreciate are **flames and attack** reviews that directly belittle my beliefs and try to force me into changing my personal politics or how I style certain expressions in my stories. I can take constructive criticism on my grammar and how I can perhaps better express or write out certain narrative elements, but I have little patience for busybodies and 'speech' police. As such, I refuse to respond or entertain the prejudices of such people. I live in a free country, and I will not be silenced by online trolls and mobs who self-appoint themselves as vigilantes.

Anyways, I hope the rest of you are safe and doing well, and let us pray and look forward to brighter days ahead!

God Bless, and happy summer! :D


End file.
